Project: Peach
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Rated T for Blood and Violence. The Sci-Fi epic starring Mizuki Takase, which takes place in futuristic Neo Tokyo, about a girl in a world with Cosplay Robots and well-known cosplay citizens. Lots of ComiPa characters and costumes galore, with many plots and twists that leave you preparing. All 26 chapters! First part of the Project: Peach series.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

"_**Project: Peach"**_

_**Prologue**_

In the year 20XX, people were a Costumed Utopia. Everybody wore lots of vibrant colors in the city, but had been in a dispute. For starters, many of the non-costumed male people were taking pictures like crazy, with cameras in their hands. Also, the costumes on many of them by some means gotten tighter or gotten ripped.

But the real reason is… many of the people were fighting over who had the best costume! Not only has the populace in the world of a utopia have lost all control of admiration towards each other, but were skirmishing in a war of epic Cosplay magnitude.

It all changed when there are other people who wore outfits, but were in reality,_ not _human. Authorized professionals produced "Cos-Bots", female androids who articulate their feelings towards costumed citizens and their respective fashion, in an effort to bring serenity to their gorgeous conurbation. But after years of peace from these Cosplayers, there was a terrible crisis:

The Cos-Bots suddenly started to act funny; of course, the selective few of the robotic females eventually started to rebel, and ultimately established a very destructive alliance. 3 of them were their own independent Cos-Bots: Projects Peach, Vash, & Neco.

Project Peach was a very well-dressed cosplayer; she was a long scarlet haired girl with a very big chest. She has a very fiery temper, but has been a very nice robot at heart. Her main attire was her trademark costume, based off of Card Master Peach, a very popular anime character.

Project Vash had Cosplay written all over her encoding; a girl with short violet hair and a sturdy small body, she is an expert kung fu fighter (for self-preservation), and has ran her own line of Cosplay areas in the city. Her costume portrays the "Fighters Breakers" character, Vash.

Project Neco is among the three, but is somewhat the weakest… or is she? Her costume is a cat maid costume colored in black and a jingly bell on her choker. A very cute girl with black hair and a body that matches any perfect girl. While most of the girls every so often greet people in many expressions, she's rather shy.

They started out as 3 of the best Cosplayers in the world, but rebelled on their creators and escaped throughout the city. They rampaged causing many disagreements. However, the scientists agreed to find them, _if_ they ever return; for they are a threat to Cosmo-Tropolis.

Being said, the city became a disastrous area of chaos and contempt. Few costumed people were injured; many of the people were beleaguered, while the perverts, who were the main cause in the city, were killed on sight by the 3 Cos-Bots.

Months later, one of the Cos-Bots, Project Peach, disappeared from the group. And shortly after that, Vash & Neco followed. Since then, years have passed, and no one heard of the rebel Cos-Bots that destroyed nearly everybody in the populace.

That is, until one young girl came to the city and was about to change forever…

_**Chapter 1**_

A young girl with red hair and an ample bust, dressed as Card Master Peach, was walking by in the crowd, when she saw a WANTED poster for Projects Peach, Vash, & Neco. She gazed at the photographs, knowing who those bad ladies were, until the police force showed up. They arrived and grabbed her in the arms.

"Hold it, you Cos-Bot!" One of the police shouted.

"What are you talking about? I'm _not _a Cos-Bot!" She shouted.

"Prove it, Project Peach!" The policeman stated.

She held up her I.D. and said, "My name is Mizuki. I am a citizen of the city of Cosmo-Tropolis."

The police dispersed and asked, "Why do you wear that attire, ma'am?"

"I worshipped her. She's been my idol!" Mizuki said in joy.

"Then we have no need for you. Have a nice day."

The police leave in their motorbikes and disappeared. Mizuki, who was in distraught, thought to herself, "Why on Earth would they accuse me of one of those Cos-Bots?"

Mizuki went home to take off her costume.

Later that night, she arrived at a local tavern, and she saw the place packed. Mizuki was dressed in her casual attire of a lavender shirt & dark purple skirt with a small white jacket. She sat by the stool and asked for a drink. But then, she spotted a boy in his casual attire. The boy asked for a single and asked the girl, "Hello there. What's your name?"

"I'm Mizuki. What's yours?"

"My name is Kazuki. Kazuki Sendo. I am an accomplished manga author and a very popular resident of Cosmo-Tropolis."

The two started to chat & drink; and as an hour flew, Mizuki asked Kazuki, "How have you been writing mangas?"

"Ever since I arrived here, I wanted to explore some talent for my new work, but have been unsuccessful currently," He said, "Which then I heard of this fair city and began looking for some great costumes."

Mizuki then asked, "So, you're _not _from around here?"

"Nope. I'm just visiting here from Japan," Kazuki replied, "Tell me, have you worn any costumes recently?"

"Why yes. But I have only _one_ costume." Mizuki answered.

"How about you come with me? I can show you around."  
"I will! Thank you!"

Mizuki & Kazuki got up from the table, but the barkeep stopped them.

"I wouldn't go out in the dead of night," He said, "There are two rogue girls who are dressed to kill. For some reason, they were mimicking two criminal Cos-Bots, Vash & Neco. They are called '_The Duo of Destruction_'."

"The Duo?" Mizuki asked, "Are they vile?"

"Kind of; but they _have_ been torturing the citizens since those '_Cos-Bots_' disappeared. They've been appearing all over Cosmo-Tropolis, so be careful out there."

The two people left the bar and left to go to Kazuki's house.

Later at Kazuki's house, he & Mizuki went inside the home. He then told her to make herself at home. He then showed her some of his work; which made Mizuki smile, because it was very interesting.

"You're a very great artist, Kazuki," she said.

"Thank you, but I need to improve more," he said, "I was wondering if you could do some modeling for me soon."

Mizuki answered, "Sounds great! But I'm gonna need more costumes. I only have that costume I own."

"How did you get it anyway?" Kazuki asked.

"I… I don't remember; but I have owned that Card Master Peach costume since I was young. And one day, I would wear it well. Plus, I never had the chance to buy any other costumes."

Kazuki nodded and said, "I see… but knowing this world, you could dress up yourself as a different person. Besides, I have some great costumes for you to try, and you can keep them, if you want."

"Thank you. I'd love to," Mizuki said as she hugged Kazuki.

Mizuki stayed with Kazuki all night until she went home. But unbeknownst to her, two dark figures were watching on through the window from a high structure. They watched and see Mizuki walk home, they tried to pursue her from behind the shadows.

As Mizuki arrived home, she stopped and suddenly felt something scary. She looked around, only to find nothing. As she entered the door, the figures popped out from the shadows, revealing to be the two girls, dressed as the Cos-Bots, Vash & Neco.

"It's her…" The girl in the Vash costume said, "We've found her; the one who looks like Peach."

The girl in the Neco costume then said nothing, but nodded to Vash. They later disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day, Mizuki was in her cosplay of a school girl (A Costume her new friend, Kazuki, gave her), and showed it to everyone in Cosmo-Tropolis. Everyone awed and gazed at her and cheered on her on. She started to blush, as the crowd loved her. To be perfectly frank, it was her body; and her ideal measurements were the real deal.

Just then, a girl with violet hair dressed as a Chinese fighter came by in front of Mizuki. She was amazed by her performance; she started to look at her clearly.

"What's your name, kid?" She asked.

"I am Mizuki. I like your attire, Miss."

"My name is Reiko. Aya & I are working in the cosplay department out of town. We decided to go Global and depart Cosmo-Tropolis for everyone. But we couldn't leave because the fans think highly of us."

"You don't say…" Mizuki replied, "Say, how come your face looks a bit like those 'Cos-Bots' I saw on a poster."

Reiko answered, "Oh? You mean Vash? Oh, no. But I _do _have a costume of her attire. And I _did _get pinched for masquerading as her."

"So did I; but…" Mizuki cried, "I was dressed as Peach."

Reiko & Mizuki continued to talk until…

"AHH! HELP!"

A girl shrieked out loud. Reiko & Mizuki hurried to the scene. They saw a girl, dressed a princess, being harassed by camera-toting boys.

"Hey, you…" A tall thin boy said, "Why not pose for me?"

A small chubby boy then added, "He's right. We just wanted you for posterity."

Reiko & Mizuki arrived and started to fight off the pervs.

"Leave her alone, you sickos!" Mizuki shouted.

The girls rushed to the boys and started to attack them. The girls began to dodge the attacks, but were no match for the girls' fierce-some assault. One of boys did a Matrix-style dodge to evade Reiko's punt, but he went too far and sprained his back. The boys retreated before they could even continue.

"We'll return soon!" The chubby boy cried, carrying his accomplice away with him.

Reiko shouted, "Just try! And maybe next time, you'll never get away!"

All the townspeople cheered as Reiko & Mizuki smiled and thank the city. However, Aya, a girl with black hair and a gold-colored school girl costume arrived, in hoping that Reiko is okay.

"Are you okay, Reiko?" Aya asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine," Reiko answered, "Another assembly of perverts came by yet again. But we know this…"

"Excuse me, are you Aya?" Mizuki asked Aya.

Aya bowed at her and said, "Good day."

Reiko introduced Mizuki to Aya and went inside the building for an important meeting.

"Sorry, Mizuki, but I'm needed in the station," she said, "But for now, I'll leave you be. By the way, be careful of those rogue Cos-Bots!"

"I will, and thanks." Mizuki said and left the area.

Mizuki vanished into the dusk, and Reiko & Aya meet in an undisclosed conference. As Mizuki leaves, she had a bewildering reflection: What does she know about the Cos-Bots? Was she an agent? Mizuki wasn't certain, but she left to see Kazuki.

"Oh, no! Mizuki!" Kazuki cried.

"What?" Mizuki asked.

What Kazuki was telling her, was that her clothes had a bit of a rip on her hemline. Kazuki started to sew her clothes, as Mizuki explained what happened at town. She met two gorgeous girls that are dressed beautifully and how they fended off those camera-packed men. Kazuki explained about the mass Pervert Cluster since 200X, in which the group was known to be bald, fat, or smelly, or creepy; Mizuki was told the story and had a fear for otaku. As Kazuki mended her cosplay, he then said to her:

"Be careful of these guys. Once they spot you, you can only run in this situation; of course, the only groups who can stop them are the "Cos-Bots"; they're more vicious than the cluster itself."

Mizuki asked, "You know about them?"

"I do. In fact, they are still around. The legend told me about 3 evil ones that were fiendishly destructive; they disappeared after a couple of years. Officers and Specialists have been looking for them around the prefecture of Neo Tokyo."

"What are they?"

"Well… you _do _look like Project Peach, one of those rogue androids."

Mizuki then asked, "Really? Then the other day when I…"

Kazuki then proclaimed, "It's okay. I know you're not her; but keep on your toes… these girls catch you, they'll harass you on the way you dress."

"In a bad way, right?"

"Right."

"I'll do as you say, Kazuki! I seriously _hate _OTAKUS!"

Kazuki & Mizuki share a laugh and went to the other room for her to change.

The next night, Mizuki, dressed in her Card Master Peach attire, was posing for Kazuki's next manga art. She was making lots of poses as Kazuki starts to draw. He was a very great artist, he was amazing in his art, but has been noticeable for years in popularity. However, he needed a new model for his art; so he hired Mizuki to perform for him by posing on the art stand.

Mizuki, later, started to change in the closet, when she heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it! It's very important!" Kazuki called out, as he answered the door.

"It's me, Kaz!"

Kazuki opened the door, revealing a girl with glasses and long auburn hair, dressed in her Kimono.

"Yuu? What are you doing here?" Kazuki asked.

"Any news on that deadline on that artwork you're doing for my next comic?"

"Not yet. But I have been working really hard at it; plus, I found the _perfect_ girl to pose for me."

"Really? Who is she?"

"A girl named Mizuki. From what I hear, she _kind of_ looked like Project Peach."

"Oh? So I've heard… Reiko told me all about it last night when we partied."

"Really?"

As they continued to chat, Mizuki entered the room, with her casual attire, and found Kazuki with a girl. Mizuki huffed her way to him and grabbed his cheek furiously.

"OW! Hey what gives?" Kazuki shouted.

"Who the hell is she?" Mizuki asked in anger.

"Oh! Her? I can explain," He explained, "She's one of my co-workers in our Manga Circle, "The Nippon-Tsumi"."

Yuu shook Mizuki's hand and said cheerfully, "I'm Yuu Inagawa! It's nice to _finally_ meet you, kiddo! And my goodness, you look very beautiful!"

"Why… thank you… Miss Inagawa."

"You're welcome; and please… Call me "Yuu"! I feel like your mother!"

Kazuki added, "Say, uh, why don't we sit and chat about each other?"

Mizuki & Yuu agreed and they went to the table for some tea.

As they have tea together, Yuu explained to Mizuki what the "Nippon-Tsumi" does: A Manga Circle for Young Artists.

"I see. And Kazuki let me pose for his upcoming project?"

"Sure does! He's been the hit in Neo Tokyo, until an accident occurred."

"An accident?"

Kazuki answered, "Yes. 5 years ago, I was called in to take care of a girl, who was dressed in black, and let her be my model; but she was involved in a vehicular accident caused by one of those perverts."

"So… one of these men caused the death of a girl?" Mizuki asked.

Yuu replied, "I'm afraid so. Kaz here couldn't draw for months. I took him in and helped recover his unintentional loss. In other words, I hired him to work in my Circle."

"I didn't know that." Mizuki said, then said to Kazuki, "But I thought you said you were a writer."

"I was, but ever since Ikumi's death, drawing was the only thing I had left in my inner skills."

"Kazuki was an astonishing writer, but ever since Ikumi was killed in a car accident, he was devastated that he couldn't write anything," Yuu explained, "And the worst part was, she was human."

Mizuki looked sad and said, "I understand how you two feel right now, knowing about the "Cos-Bots", the Pervs, the Otaku, and everything, but I want you to know that no matter what job you work on or work for, I'd like to help you. Of course, I'll work for free, since I have no job to pay off the rental fee."

"Baloney! You'll work in our expenditure, kiddo! We pay you 5000 Yen a week."

"You mean it? Even you, Kazuki?"

"I have no trouble with that."

Yuu & Mizuki shook hands again knowing Mizuki has a job. But Yuu later warned her about her competition: Eimi.

"Who's Eimi?" Mizuki asked.

Yuu explained, "Only the most snobbish Cos-girl in Cosmo-Tropolis. She at all times has been #1 in manga sales. She's better than "Cat-or-Fish" & "The Two Brothers" combined. And she _always_ wore the very sexiest set of clothes around. She's such a prima-donna!"

Mizuki asked if she could meet her just to talk about it, but Yuu denies any approach on Eimi. However, she gave her the address & phone number to her home apartment in Neo Tokyo. Yuu advised her to use this number for certain tricks around the city. Mizuki agrees and continued to chat with her.

Later that night, when Yuu left, Mizuki stepped out back to get dressed in the moonlight. She suddenly read the address to Eimi's Circle: "Feline Nya-Nya".

"Hmm… I know I'd be disobeying Yuu," she thought, "But I would love to see her in action."

Mizuki changed into her pajamas and went to bed; but suddenly, her head started to shake. She remembered what happened not too long ago, when she with two other girls in costumes were on the street on a rampage. However, she confronted a boy with a camera. But after that… her memory left her.

"What is this? Is this a _memory _I am having?" She thought to herself, "What is this I am having?"  
Mizuki went back to bed in a confused manner. Eventually, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, Mizuki went to downtown Neo Tokyo to find Eimi of "Feline Nya Nya". She got dressed in her Peach costume and left her house. As she walked toward town, she was spotted by a black-haired girl in a Nurse outfit.

"Hey, miss, are you going somewhere?" the girl asked.

"Oh? Me? Well, I was on my way to the "Feline Nya Nya" to see Eimi," Mizuki replied.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Mizuki said.

Mizuki & the girl walked with each other to their destination.

As they arrived, the girl introduced herself as Mayu. Mizuki introduced herself to her.

"So, why do you want to come see Eimi?" She asked.

"I'm a _huge_ fan of her work!" Mayu said, "But I wanted to ask about her next edition coming up."

"Is that so?" Mizuki asked, "Well, I can't blame you."

Just then, the two girls were stopped by two twin sisters wearing salmon suits. Mizuki nearly busted out laughing, but the two girls started to lunge at her. Mayu stepped forward and tackled one of the girls. Mizuki asked, "What are you supposed to be?"

"We're Gemini!" One of the girls said.

"Well, you look like your refugees from the fish market," Mizuki stated.

The two girls then said, "That's not nice!"

They tackled them and dragged her alongside the street. Mayu tried to break them apart, but couldn't.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mizuki cried.

"Just giving you a trip to the river," The girls said simultaneously, as they reached the bridge.

"Come on, girls! Stop it! She was just kidding!" Mayu shouted.

The girls arrived at the bridge, but were stopped by a woman in police attire.

"HEY! Don't you dare hurt her, you Cos-Bots!" She shouted.

"What?" Mizuki thought, "They're Cos-Bots?"

The girls let Mizuki go, but then dashed off. The girl in police attire stopped them by shooting her gun. The firearm shot off some pink substance and hit the girls at their feet. They were stopped straight on.

Moments later, she arrested the two girls and then turned to Mizuki & Mayu.

"You really should be more careful; there are lots of dangers here in Cosmo-Tropolis." She said to them.

"Thank you, officer," Mizuki said, as she politely bowed at her.

She left the bridge on her motorcycle as Mizuki waved goodbye.

"She looked awfully familiar. Reminds me of those other cops I saw." Mizuki said.

Mayu replied, "That's one of the Cos-Bots, Model #6154: Maki. They are about thirty of them all around Neo Tokyo. Ever since the incident not too long ago, they started to go into production on the most indestructible Cos-Bots that stands for law & order."

"Why the police costumes?" Mizuki asked.

"Those are not only Cosplay costumes, but they are _also_ uniforms. Each Maki gets a uniform, from cerulean to indigo to cobalt; blue is _always_ the color of the police force."

"Wow! I never thought I'd see something so cool!" Mizuki said in astonishment, "I've only been here for weeks, and I'm starting to grow fascinated in this city."

"You should see how the services, from utilities to dine-and-wine to escorts, can work with men & women in costumes."

Mayu & Mizuki went far downtown in searching for "Feline Nya Nya".

Meanwhile, at Kazuki's house, the phone rings. He answers the phone and heard a voice that sounds awfully familiar.

"Hello? Who is this?"

The voice, which is female, says on the receiver, "You better watch yourself, bucko! If you think your career is going its damnedest, then you got another thing coming!"

"What do you want?"

"You have someone that belongs to me… Peach…"

The receiver clicks, just before Kazuki could answer. He suddenly had a mere thought: "Could Mizuki be the rogue Cos-Bot, Peach?"

Kazuki made a phone call to Yuu, explaining about the phone call he had.

"Yuu, we should meet privately when Mizuki comes back," he said.

Mizuki arrived at the building of "Feline Nya Nya", and Mayu tells her that Eimi is on the 3rd floor. Mizuki & Mayu went in the building and were introduced to the building by a guy in a priest costume.

"Welcome to Feline Nya Nya, make yourself at home," he greeted, "Please enjoy the tour."

Mizuki & Mayu walked around the building, looking at the pictures of drawings Eimi drew; they happened to look at a drawing of Eimi, who is dressed as a Fish Maid, but very flashy.

"Eimi must be a great artist… but she's no Kazuki Sendo," Mayu stated.

Mizuki replied, "True; but Eimi must be a great star. She & Yuu hate each other, you know."

Just then, a girl, in karate GI, step toward the two girls and said, "Miss Eimi will see you now, pagyu."

They followed her to the entrance.

They founded a door, with the sticker over Eimi's name saying "Fumiuun". The girl opened the door and let the two in. The girls entered a room, which is similar to an apartment. There's also a girl with green hair, dressed as a blue fish, or the mascot, Leaf, holding a faux cigar, sitting in her desk.

"I take it _that _must be Eimi," Mizuki whispered.

"What brings you here in my domain?" Eimi said, "And why the hell did you escape my security?"

"We're sorry, but I've always wanted to speak to you in person!" Mayu shouted.

Mizuki added, "And I'm here, on account of your rival's circle, the Nippon Tsumi."

"Who? That hot-spring panda?" Eimi shouted, "I hope those Perverts get to _her_ before they can get me!"

"We're sorry," Mizuki continued, "But, we could be in grave danger, since the Cos-Bots, Vash & Neco could return soon."

"Wait… how do _you _know about those Cos-Bots?"

"My coach told me a very weird story about three rogue Cos-Bots… since I only know the two, I forgot who the third was."

Mizuki told Mayu & Eimi all about that experience; she even told Eimi about the Pervert Cluster long ago. Eimi was devastated, that she summoned her secretary, Subaru.

"Hey, Subie! Get your butt down here!"

Just then, the same girl in a Karate GI comes to Eimi's office; she was Subaru.

"Hey! It's the girl from before…" Mayu whispered.

"You called, Miss Eimi?"

"I need you to call my personnel and report about this Cos-Bot state of affairs!"

"Pagyu? Are you sure? Subaru had been in a skirmish with these cybernetic girls, you know."

"That's an order! OH! And send these two down below… I want _you_ to _take care_ of them."

Subaru grabbed Mizuki & Mayu and dragged them over to the door. Mizuki shouted at her that she didn't trust them. All Eimi could do was laugh exuberantly at them.

Subaru brought the girls to the basement area and threw them onto the wall. She then changed into her fighter gear and shouted, "PAGYU!"

Subaru let out a fierce-some kick; she gave a jab to Mayu, and then a shot to the gut to Mizuki. Subaru couldn't stop attacking both girls, they started to grow injured; she decided to stop.

"Whew! Subaru is exhausted, you know," She said, "But Subaru won't let you meddle in my business or Miss Eimi's business again!"

Mizuki, all bloodied and battered, got up and cried, "Why are you taking _her_ side?"

Subaru kicked Mizuki in the face, before she could even answer. Mizuki fall face first, out cold. She then grabbed her by the hair and carried over to the trash area. Subaru body-slammed both Mizuki & Mayu into the heaps of garbage; she then turned around, saying in a quiet voice, "And stay out… Pagyu."

Mizuki was lying in the trash piles, motionless; almost as she looked like she was about to be thrown out.

Hours later, Mizuki & Mayu got up in a bit of pain. They realized they were thrown out and mugged by Eimi's right-hand secretary, Subaru.

"Ow… That was painful. I cannot believe that Eimi would be such a meanie!" Mayu shouted.

Mizuki added, "Yeah; and we were _this _close to finding out."

"What?" Mayu asked.

"Uh… something of the most importance that we help with?" Mizuki said in nervousness.

"I see, but hey, at least I got to see Eimi," Mayu said.

Mizuki & Mayu walked home together; they also went to Mayu's house as she was about to leave.

"Well, I better be going. Thanks a bunch for your help," She said.

"Sorry about tonight," Mizuki said.

"That's okay. This place… is just too weird," she replied.

Mizuki waved goodbye to Mayu as they went their separate ways.

Mizuki, however, still remembered what happened that day, and got a bit angry.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna give that Eimi & Subaru a piece of my mind!" She shouted, "That'll show Yuu that I can beat Eimi for her."

But little does she know…

"Are you saying she could be…?" Yuu said, as she meets Kazuki outside.

"I hope so," He answered, "It's probably for the best to keep her from noticing."

Yuu added, "Well, as long as you have her here, keep a steady eye on her. From what I hear-."

Yuu stopped talking when Mizuki arrived.

"Hey, guys," She said, "Were you talking about me?"

"Uh… no," Yuu replied, as she started to stammer a bit.

"Mizuki, would you like to sleep here tonight?" Kazuki asked, "And I was hoping you'd find your way home in the morning."

Mizuki then agreed, but started to grow in pain a bit.

"Here, let me help you," he said, as he held a rather hurt Mizuki to his home.

"Kazuki…" Yuu thought, as she watches on, "I hope for _your_ sake, it's either your career, or your life."

Yuu leaves, knowing Kazuki could be in trouble, by being with Mizuki… or _Peach_.

Yuu remembered what he said earlier:

"_Yuu, she could be that Rogue Cos-Bot, Peach. I had a phone call about her, and was given a word of warning."_

"_Wait… you don't mean… we hired a Cos-Bot!"_

"_Yes… but I'm not sure. I've heard about it on the news saying that there were three of them who were evil and went on a rampage. And one of them looked like Mizuki; right down to her Costume."_

"_But why would she look like Peach? It couldn't be her."_

"_That's true. But she did tell me about how she was almost pinched in downtown Cosmo-Tropolis."_

Yuu shook her head and said, "Nah! It couldn't be! Could it? Could Mizuki be…?"

Yuu was still thinking about Mizuki, when two girls, in costumes, approached her from behind in the shadows: It was the two girls dressed as Vash & Neco.

"Meow…" the girl in the Neco costume whispered.

Yuu turned around…

…and was struck to the back of the head by a pipe, by the other girl, dressed as Vash. Yuu fell to the pavement unconscious, with a bit of blood leaking down her hair and her glasses rolling down.

The two girls approached a fallen Yuu and giggled a bit.

"It seems she knows _too much _about Peach," the girl in the Vash costume said.

"Right. But it seems someone else knows about Peach," the girl in the Neco costume said, "That phone call I made… that was to throw them off guard."

"Two birds, one stone," the girl in the Vash costume said, "And it won't be long before Peach returns to us."

Yeah, you would've guessed it anyway. The girls dressed as the Cos-Bots, Vash & Neco, are in reality, Vash & Neco, themselves. They walked away into the shadows, leaving an unconscious Yuu on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning, Kazuki got a phone call from the hospital. He was shocked to hear the bad news: Yuu Inagawa was attacked last night. Mizuki arrived after hearing the bad news.

"This is terrible. Yuu was attacked last night."

"What happened?"

"They said she was knocked on the head severely; she is suffering from a concussion and is needed for stitching."

"Oh, no!"

Mizuki & Kazuki arrived at the hospital room, where Yuu is in bed, still in pain.

"Yuu, what happened?" Mizuki asked.

"Well…" Yuu said weakly, "I remember when I was walking home thinking about the project coming up, when without prior notice, I heard a faint meow. And as I turn around, everything went black. When I came to, here I am."

"And that's it?" Mizuki cried, "Who'd do that to you?"

"I don't know…" Yuu said, "But when tried to look at her, I got knocked out before I could see her."

"Do you think it might be…?" Kazuki asked.

"It must be Eimi! I knew that stinky anchovy did this to me!" Yuu cried, but fell on her pillow after her anger exhausted her.

"Yuu, you need bed rest," Mizuki said, "I'll go see Eimi in "Feline Nya Nya" first thing later this afternoon."

"Please do," Yuu pleaded, "Just be cautious of her secretary."

"_Yeah, more like 'Security'."_ Mizuki thought aloud.

Kazuki & Mizuki left the room and went home. As they walked home, Kazuki asked her, "Mizuki, how _did _you end up all battered last night?"

"I happened to meet a friend, who is a big fan of Eimi, but-."

Just then, a Maki appeared and stopped both Mizuki & Kazuki.

"Excuse me, Mister Sendo," she said, "But I need to ask you questions about the assault to Miss Inagawa."

"What? What are you saying? I had nothing to do with!" Kazuki shouted.

"Sir," Maki said, as she took hold of Kazuki by the arm, "If you don't respond to me, I'll have to detain you for resisting."

"Mizuki, do something!"

"Oh? You must be the girl from the other night when we questioned you. Where were _you _when this horrible disaster occurred?"

"Leave Kazuki alone! He was… He was…" Mizuki pleaded, "He was with me the entire time."

Maki let go of him and said, "That's all I needed to hear. By the way, what were you two doing when Gemini showed up last night?"

"Who?" Kazuki said.

"I happened to ran into Gemini; I was almost assaulted by those two," Mizuki said.

"Okay, then," Maki said, "Gemini is _already_ in custody; so don't worry about it. In the meantime, someone is attacking citizens from left to right. Stay a keen eye on then at all costs."

"You can depend on us, Maki," Mizuki said.

Maki leaves, they continued to walk.

"What was she talking about?" Kazuki said to her.

"I ran into those twin guppies, and they attacked me very hard; they almost threw me off the bridge."

"I see…" He said.

"Do you have any idea why Eimi did this? Or rather… what does Eimi have against Yuu?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, Yuu & Eimi were once best friends. They shared together a laugh and a moment that friends could remember for as long as they can. But then one day, the world of Doujinshi came, and driven these two girls apart. Since then, they've had a war between each other. All Eimi could do in "Feline Nya Nya" is write & draw to her heart's content, and even hire some Cos-Bots to help out. While Yuu's Circle, The Nippon Tsumi, is all natural; she _never_ allowed Cos-Bots into the fold."

"Well, what does that have to do with earlier? Could it be… revenge?"

"Maybe… but I'll let you in on a secret: One of their Cos-Bots is a very strong fighter."

"Subaru!"

"Exactly! Uh… who's Subaru?"

"She's the girl that attacked me last night! I'm sorry, but I should've known Eimi would really be behind this! She summoned her secretary at me when I told her about the Pervert Cluster last night."

"And that's how you were bloodied?"

"Oh, please don't tell Yuu. I don't want to disappoint you."

Kazuki let out a sigh and said, "Well, at least you're okay. We'll go see Eimi right now and explain."

Kazuki & Mizuki went on their way to "Feline Nya Nya".

A knock on Eimi's door appears.

"Fumiuun?"

The door opens, revealing to be Kazuki & Mizuki. Eimi let out a hard "Fumiuun!" They walked to her desk in a fit of anger.

"You again? Haven't I taught you a lesson than before?" She shouted.

Kazuki slapped his hands down on the desk and shouted, "Enough games! Why the hell did you hurt Mizuki?"

Eimi said, "Well… she brought up the Cos-Bot theory: three rogue robot girls that came to Cosmo-Tropolis, and went on a killing rampage!"

"Well, you didn't take it out on Mizuki! Come clean, you blue sardine!"

"Sardine?" Eimi cried.

"Why didn't you believe me?" Mizuki said.

"I _do _believe you; honest!" Eimi said, "But what price does a wannabe cosplayer like you have any knowledge about the three Cos-Bots: Peach, Vash, & Neco?"

Mizuki then said to Eimi, "Funny… I _never _mentioned their names to you. Didn't I?"

"You did so!" Eimi shouted, "You said that the two Cos-Bots, Vash & Neco could return!"

"I mentioned _two_! Not _three_!"

Eimi let out a big gulp and said in nervousness, "Okay, fine! At first, I thought it was a trick made by that stupid panda! But then, I had the urge to help out the matter. So, I formulated a search for Vash & Neco to appear in my next comic! Why not hire these girls on as the new characters to my new line!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mizuki shouted.

"Oh, and there's more," Eimi continued, "I hired two girls to help reenact the situations; two girls that go by the names: Reiko Haga & Aya Hasebe."

Mizuki then thought to herself, "Reiko & Aya? Those are the same girls I met back in the boardwalk!"

Kazuki then asked, "And so you decided to hire the girls to recreate the situation last night concerning Yuu, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

Mizuki then told her that Yuu was attacked by the two Cos-Bots last night.

Eimi had a startled look and shouted, "ME? ATTACK THAT HOT SPRING PANDA?"

Mizuki shouted, "Don't play dumb! Yuu told us about you!"

She walked away all upset.

"Mizuki… wait!" Kazuki called to her.

"I need no more questions from _her_!" She sniveled, "And to think Eimi & Yuu were friends!"

"WAIT!" Eimi cried.

Mizuki stopped and asked, "Do you hate her? That's all I'm asking."

Eimi got up from her chair and started to snivel a bit, "Why are you two perturbing me with those arbitrary questions? Yes, I hate her! But I had _nothing_ to do with her attack! I still remembered what she did for me back in Kobe."

"What happened?" Mizuki asked.

Eimi explained what happened in Kobe:

_She & Yuu were once friends, until Comic Party came along. They both had the same dreams, but they had different ambitions. Yuu & Eimi were separated, but would meet each other later at Comic Party. Yuu gave her a stuffed blue fish named Leaf, and Eimi said that she'll treasure it forever, since these two cannot be friends in competition. As Eimi & Yuu departed, they have been extremely popular; Yuu went on to form "Nippon Tsumi", while Eimi formed "Feline Nya Nya". Since then, the two businesses were at war with each other; they have completely forgotten about their friendship._

Eimi started to cry a bit and shouted, "THERE! Are you happy, you jerk?"

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry we mistrusted you," Kazuki said.

Mizuki added, "But then, why did you sick Subaru at us?"

"Simple… I wanted to investigate this matter myself." Eimi stated, "Besides, what could be better: Comics, Cos-Bots, or the welfare in Neo Tokyo?"

"Uh, my guess it's the welfare of Neo Tokyo."

"EXACTLY! And do you honestly think the great Eimi Ohba will sit back and watch those two Cos-Bots gamble and annihilate the fabric that is the human race?"

Kazuki added, "I think you mean _gambol _and annihilate."

"Answer my question!" Eimi shouted.

"Uh, no," Mizuki replied.

"HELL NO! I worked my butt off just to get to where I am," Eimi continued to ramble on, "And this is the thanks I get?"

"Mizuki, we should leave," Kazuki said.

"Right. We're really sorry that we treated you like a wanted fugitive."

"Oh, it's okay," Eimi stated. "You've got to play ball, when you want to talk the great Eimi like that."

Eimi pressed the button on the intercom and said, "Subaru! Get your butt over her and escort these two off my premises!"

But she did not answer. Eimi tried again.

"Subaru! Hey, Subaru!" She cried.

"This is bad," Mizuki said.

"No… Subaru must've had a low battery again!" She cried, "Damn these new-bungled models!"

"_New-fangled _models!" Mizuki shouted.

"Don't correct me! Just shut up and let's go!" She cried

They all headed down to the lobby to find Subaru.

When they got to the back way, they found Subaru by the alley, all bloodied, battered, and with her left arm disconnected. She started to spark a bit, repeating "Pagyu…" over and over again.

"Subaru's a Cos-Bot?" Mizuki thought.

As they approached the fallen Subaru, two girls approached Eimi, dressed as Vash & Neco.

"Excuse me, Miss Eimi," Reiko, who was the girl in the Vash costume, said, "We're sorry, but Subaru had a bit of an accident. She wanted to talk to us, but a vicious thug attacked her."

Aya, who wore the Neco costume, nodded.

"Well, bring her in and fix her!" Eimi shouted, "The things we do for an honest Yen…"

Kazuki sighed, "What a relief. Though, I don't think she'll be honest business."

Mizuki then called to Eimi, "I think we'll leave you be. We'll show ourselves out."

They leave, as Eimi carried Subaru away. Reiko & Aya let out an evil smirk as soon as Eimi turned away from them.

Reiko whispered to Aya, "I see Peach is with that Sendo geek. We tail him after work, and see what he's doing."

Aya nodded. Eimi then called for them; they rushed over to help her.

Later that night at Mizuki's house, Mizuki began to pose for Kazuki. Kazuki began drawing the poses she made. After countless tries, he's finished his work on Mizuki.

"Nicely done," He said, "But, you have not been cheerful lately."

Mizuki sobbed, "I don't know… all this with Vash & Neco… and Subaru & Yuu…"

Kazuki then tried to comfort her. He hugged her and said, "It's okay. These things never end."

As Kazuki hugged, Mizuki started to remember flashbacks:

_She remembered how she sided with two girls, and was confronted by a boy with a camera. Just then, she sees a flash go off in her eyes, which blinded her, and went down to the ground. When she recovered, she saw the boy on the floor, lifeless and bloodied. She approached the boy, but…_

The flashback ended.

Mizuki pushed Kazuki off and started to gasp. Kazuki fell to the floor as he grew worried.

"What's wrong? Mizuki?"

Mizuki grew frightened and said, "I… I'm sorry."

Mizuki ran to her room and locked the door. Kazuki tried to help, but couldn't open it.

Mizuki was in her room, balled up and scared. She started to sweat and pant.

"No… did I just… did I…" she started to hyperventilate, "It… it cannot be…"

Mizuki got up and screamed at the top of her lungs, which surprised most of the people throughout the neighborhood.

Meanwhile, Reiko & Aya, dressed in their costumes, took a quick look at Mizuki through the window.

"She's starting to remember… who she is…" Reiko said.

"I agree. But will she ever discover the truth soon?" Aya asked.

Reiko replied, "It won't be long now, Neco. I think we should meet with her _personally_, real soon."

Reiko & Aya fled near to the darkness as Mizuki started to grow scared even more.

The next day, Mizuki came to Kazuki's apartment and wanted to apologize. But she found a note that said, "_Mizuki, meet us at the Pier in one hour. Signed, a friend._"

Mizuki doesn't know what's going on, but she was destined to find out. She left to the pier. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure watched on, seeing Mizuki leaving. Who was it?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Mizuki arrived at the Pier. She was hoping she would find the person who signed the letter. She walked around looking for them, until she was stopped by a girl, with a purple & blue Magical Girl costume.

"Miss, it's not safe," She said, "You're in grave danger."

Mizuki looked at her at said, "Hey, I know you! You're As-."

She covered Mizuki's mouth, before she could continue.

"I'm glad you are here. And thanks for almost spilling out who or what I am. I am Asahi Sakurai; I am a very popular Idol in Neo Tokyo and all of Japan."

"But why are you here?"

"I just wanted a break before I could get back to work soon."

"Much as I dare not to divulge your identity, but aren't you supposed to be at your live tour?"

Asahi replied, "True; but I have a Cos-Bot filling in for me. It seems now-a-days that _every _Cos-Bot wants to be just like me… only _this_ Cos-Bot is _special_, because she looks and acts like me."

"Uh, right," Mizuki said in a disgusted look, "However, I have a very important mission."

"Oh, right. Can I come with? I've wanted some new material for my next single."

Mizuki agreed and Asahi tagged along. But little did they know that disaster looms in the form of two strange girls.

Kazuki, still downtrodden over Mizuki's actions, was on the phone with Yuu.

"So, you & Mizuki went to see Eimi… and her Cos-Bot bouncer got scrapped?"

"Yes, but we found her like that with two girls named Reiko & Aya," Kazuki stated, "And what's worse is that they wearing the exact same clothes as Vash & Neco."

Yuu cried, "WHAT? You mean…"

Kazuki said, "Calm down, Yuu. I know they're not (_Or at least, I hope so_)."

"Sendo, you fool! Get Mizuki on the phone! Maybe we'll shed some light to this story."

"That's the problem…"

He then told her that Mizuki left somewhere. Yuu was very angry about it, but she calmed down.

Meanwhile, Mizuki & Asahi arrived in the middle of the Pier. They saw an empty structure and went in. Just then, the lights went on.

"You're late!" One of the girls said.

The girls jumped down, revealing to be Vash/Reiko & Neco/Aya. Mizuki stood in shock, as well as Asahi.

"Whoa! Mondo cool!" Asahi shouted in cheers, "A real-life reenactment player! I've always wanted to be a part of a true story!"

"I know you! You two were the girls I first met!" Mizuki shouted and pointed at Reiko.

"So… you figured it out." Reiko stated.

"Figure what out?" Mizuki asked.

"That you shouldn't get away from your problems, right… Peach?"

"Peach?" Mizuki cried.

Asahi said, "Is this some sort of routine?"

"SILENCE! This has nothing to do with you!" Reiko yelled at Asahi.

"What do you want from me? My name is Mizuki! I am a resident of-!"

Reiko interrupted Mizuki, "Shut up, you rogue Cos-Bot!"

"Cos- Cos- Cos-Bot?" Mizuki started to shake.

"What's going on here?" Asahi asked.

"I said, shut up!" Reiko shouted at Asahi.

Aya lunged at Asahi, and covered her mouth. Aya told her to stay still; Asahi was on the ground, starting to become frightened.

"NO!"

"Now then, Peach, shall we get on with this?" Reiko asked Mizuki.

"You… I don't believe you! You may act like Vash & Neco, but I won't be a part of your stupid act!"

"Act?" Reiko asked, "Who said anything about an act?"

Reiko charged at Mizuki and gave her a blow to the chest. Mizuki staggers for a bit, knowing she is in pain. Aya got up, and restrained Asahi, who's still terrified.

"Reiko, listen to me! I don't want to fight you!" Mizuki pleaded.

"Really? You don't know your place, do you?" Reiko asked.

Mizuki started to cry and shout, "No way I'm gonna lose to you, but I cannot hurt you, Reiko! Never! Not in a million years! I would never hurt you anyway!"

Reiko stopped and held Mizuki by the chin.

"Mizuki, or should I call you, Peach, you have a brave future within you, but you threw it all away when you killed that boy."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? He was trying to snap naughty pictures of you; but you were blinded by that flashbulb, you couldn't see. When you regained your vision, all you saw was the bloodied boy killed by a Cos-Bot. That Cos-Bot… was _YOU_!"

Mizuki grew frightened and cried, "LIAR! I AM NOT A COS-BOT! I'm not! I'm not!"

"Whoa!" Asahi said in astonishment, "Are you getting this action? This is awesome!"

Aya nodded and said, "I know. Vash wanted to speak to her personally."

"Wait, so _she's_ Vash?" Asahi asked.

Mizuki collapsed on her knees and started to cry, "What do you want from me?"

Reiko answered, "Nothing… except trying to make you _remember_."

Reiko was about to punch Mizuki, when Asahi interrupted her.

"Wait!" She cried.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" Reiko shouted, "Unless you wanted to die!"

"I'm just saying: Is this whole thing like a true story or a dream?"

"What are you saying?" Reiko sneered.

Asahi was about to reply, when she elbowed Aya straight in the stomach. Aya fell to her knees as Asahi started to go after Reiko. Asahi landed a blow to the face, but Reiko barely felt it. She then smacked her with a blow to the chest, but that caused very little harm. Mizuki looked, seeing the Pop Idol having a little excitement on Reiko. All she could do was watch on.

"So, had enough for you, cutie?" Asahi shouted, "Now _this _is great work for my next movie role!"

"You think this is a game?" Reiko sneered.

She socked Asahi in the gut and dropped to the floor. She grabbed Asahi by the blouse and shouted, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR MEDDLING IN MY AFFAIRS! NOW DIE!"

Reiko was about to finish her off, when Mizuki grabbed Reiko's arm. Mizuki, in anger, smacked Reiko around in the face. She even delivered a one-two combination and a roundhouse kick to the abdomen. Reiko fell to the floor, in pain. Aya got up and said, "Well, I am awed, Peach; You've taken this pretty sound."

"You… you take your friend and get out now! I am done horsing around with you!" Mizuki hollered.

Aya grabbed Reiko and pointed towards Mizuki saying, "This isn't over, _Mizuki_. You'll find out who you are, before you know it."

They ran off and disappeared as Mizuki consoled Asahi.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Asahi said, "Man! I don't know what came over me."

Mizuki then said, "Well, at least they're gone."

"Yeah, but…" Asahi said, "But _that _pain is SO real!"

Mizuki carried Asahi on her shoulders and said, "At least you're okay."

"By the way, how _did _you learn to fight like that?"

"I don't know; I guess when I saw you getting beaten up, I didn't want to see you get eradicated by Reiko."

"Funny you should mention that; that other girl said that her name was Vash." Asahi stated.

"Cosmo-Tropolis works in mysterious ways; Reiko & Aya love to dress up as the 2 rogue Cos-Bots, Vash & Neco."

"Oh! So the other young woman must be Aya, or Neco, as she's dubbed."

Asahi began to become hurt. Mizuki held her tight and walked out of the pier.

"Let's get you some medical help, okay?" She said to her.

They dispersed to a local facility to mend their wounds.

"I cannot understand it!" Yuu shouted via the telephone, "How can those 3 Cos-Bots come back here to Cosmo-Tropolis? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Perhaps, but I think maybe I'll call an expert," Kazuki said, "In fact, I _already_ had him on pursuit of Mizuki's actions."

"Oh, no! You don't mean…"

Just then, a boy with spiky green hair & glasses, dressed as a Football Coach, approached his bedroom.

"I think that's him now." Kazuki said.

"Comrade Kazuki! I have arrived with urgent information on the state of affairs of our gorgeous Mizuki!" He called.

"Come on in, Taishi," Kazuki called.

"AW, MAN! Don't tell me you hired _that _goon!" Yuu shouted.

"I'm afraid so, Yuu," he said, "I'll call you back."

Taishi entered the room in a fast mannerism.

"My brother, I have sent you a report about Mizuki's recent actions; in fact, she wasn't alone." He said to Kazuki, as he gives the reports to him.

Taishi tells of a recent disaster towards Mizuki, by two girls, Vash & Neco; however, she was with Asahi Sakurai, the Idol, but was in the middle of a mugging. But Mizuki, however, fended off herself.

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, my brother… Our questioned Cos-Bot has fended off Asahi Sakurai, the Idol of Japan!"

"No! I mean, I cannot believe she was _that _strong!"

Taishi continued to give the report, when he gets a visit by a well-known face: Eimi Ohba.

"Excuse me, Kazuki," She said, "But I ought to let you and that stupid panda know, that I was intrigued, yet frightened, by the actions by what Subaru has encountered, I had to let Reiko & Aya go. You see…"

Kazuki & Taishi listened in as Eimi told about Reiko & Aya.

"Reiko & Aya were dressed as the Cos-Bots, Vash & Neco; plus, they were present when Subaru was demolished. It was then I understand that they were comparable to those two Cos-Bots, so I did what only likely motive I could do: I fired them."

Taishi then said, "This is bizarre… Could those two be the Vash & Neco we heard about?"

"It could be a possibility… But that would mean…"

"Mizuki's in danger!" Kazuki shouted.

Kazuki stepped out of the apartment and ran out to look for Mizuki. Taishi & Eimi followed, but Eimi stopped to answer the cellular phone.

"Hello, you got Miss Eimi."

It was from Yuu.

"Eimi, what the hell are you doing here? Where's Kazuki?"

"There's no time! This Peach is in severe jeopardy! You & I must protect Peach from Vash & Neco at all costs!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"I just got word: she was a victim of an assault!"

"WHAT?"

Yuu hung up. Eimi rushed off and said to herself, "That Hot Spring Panda & I have one objective only: _Protect Peach_!"

Later at the hospital, both Mizuki & Asahi were treated for their wounds. Asahi was scraped in her legs and arms, while Mizuki was fully damaged in the midsection. The doctors told them to stay alert when going out at night; except they've already met Reiko & Aya in the afternoon. Mizuki & Asahi left the hospital, only to have found it was dark out.

"Gee, it's getting late. We should head home," Asahi said.

"I know," Mizuki said, "This is _not _the first time I've experienced these night sky moments."

"Really?" Asahi asked, "I'll bet you were a martyr towards other fiends, right?"

Just then, a Maki unit arrived to question both Mizuki & Asahi.

"Excuse me, Miss Sakurai & Miss Mizuki, I would like to ask you to come with me," she said.

"What? What for?" Mizuki asked.

"I want to ask you a few questions about what you saw; it will not take long, so I should transport the both of you to our station… NOW!"

Maki escorted both girls to her motorcycle, and they sped off to the police station.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

As Mizuki & Asahi arrived at the police station, they saw inside the building run by a dozen of the Cos-Bot Makis. They were summoned to the office for some questioning. However, Maki informed the others to keep on patrolling for any rogue Cos-Bots around the area.

Later, Maki #23 started to question Mizuki:

"First, you witnessed a destruction of Subaru, a Cos-Bot owned by Eimi Ohba; second, you and your friend were attacked by the Cos-Bots, Vash & Neco; and third, you had a very distraught thought about you being one of them."

"I know this is sudden," Asahi interrupted, "But, Miss Maki, do you think this is all an act? I'm trying to find the creativity for my next single."

"I am afraid this is all true, Miss Sakurai," Maki said, "But you see, what you just experienced was a very scary situation! One of our fellow Cos-Bots was ripped apart, and your friend here was mugged."

"Yeah, but…"

Mizuki started to shake, knowing about what Reiko said about her past.

Mizuki then said in a quiet voice, "Cos-Bot Peach… Cos-Bot Peach… Cos-Bot Peach…"

"What's wrong with her?" Asahi asked.

Maki then responded, "I think what this girl she saw, who was Vash, caused her to go into shock. We wanted to know if she _was_ the Cos-Bot Peach, but she was very scared at the moment."

Mizuki then shrieked, "I CANNOT BE HER!"

She started to grasp her head in fear, as Asahi watched on.

"I'm afraid this is a bit of a predicament, ladies," Maki added, "But we cannot be sure if she really _is _Peach."

"Uh, can I go now?" Asahi asked.

"No, you may not. I want the full story on how you two were attacked; only then we'll let you go."

Asahi submitted and said, "You promise? I don't want my reputation shattered."

"I promise." Maki answered.

Mizuki continued to shake as Asahi explained to Maki #23 what happened earlier today.

Meanwhile, the two girls, Vash & Neco entered Kazuki's apartment and searched the rooms. All they could find was his drawings of Mizuki. Vash was devastated; she started to scribble on the drawing.

"That'll teach you to obtain our partner!" she growled.

"Vash! Come here quick!" Neco called.

Vash entered and found a room where Kazuki has a picture of Mizuki on his wall. Vash started to grow livid.

"Why that no good…"

"Be calm, Miss Vash; we don't want her to be frightened by this matter."

"Well, you just tell her this…"

Vash began to write down, on a piece of paper, a forged note for Kazuki.

The note says: _"To Kazuki, Meet me outside of the Feline Nya Nya building at 4:00pm. But, come alone. Signed, Eimi."_

"First Yuu, now Kazuki, and later Mizuki," Vash sneered.

"You're such malevolence intellect machinery," Neco remarked.

They left the apartment and dashed off into the street.

At the police station, Mizuki & Asahi were just leaving after the questioning.

"I'm sorry about all this. This was a terrible dilemma," Asahi said, "But at least I found some inspiration on my new song!"

Mizuki, who was still traumatized by the incident, said nothing. She just walked home. Asahi, however, followed her, knowing what is wrong with her.

"What's wrong? You can tell me."

Mizuki said nothing, but started another flashback:

_When the boy flashed his camera at her, she went blind; just then, she heard a scream, which is the boy, who was screaming. When she regained her vision, she saw the boy on the pavement, dead and bloodied; she looked down on her hands, which are soaked in blood, and started to scream a bit. The police came, and a girl in a Cat Maid costume shouted, "Hurry! Run!"_

_She staggered a bit and turned around; she was running with the two girls, who were also covered with a little blood. She started to trip and fell onto her face._

The flashback ended.

"Mizuki? Mizuki?" Asahi cried, as Mizuki's legs were frozen, to which she couldn't move.

Asahi tried to snap her out of it, but couldn't. Just then, she regained consciousness and looked around.

"Asahi…"

"Man, Mizuki, don't scare me like that. What's wrong with you today?"

"I'm sorry, but I guess I was just in a moment."

"I'm glad you're okay."

Both girls headed back to their home. Asahi told Mizuki that if she ever needed her for inspiration, she'll give her a call. Asahi left to return to the studio, while Mizuki departed to Kazuki's apartment.

As Mizuki was walking home, she suddenly started to grow concern of herself.

"What am I? What is going on? Why do I suddenly have those flashbacks again?" Mizuki thought, "If I had them before, then who, or what, am I?"

Mizuki then remembered the sequence of flashbacks she imaged: The meeting of the boy with the camera, the sudden blindness, the blood-soaked hands, the death of the boy with the camera, and the two girls with her.

"What is going on?" She cried, until she started to remember.

"Wait… there was a girl with the Cat Maid costume, just like Aya. And then…"

Mizuki started to shake a bit and fell to her knees. She started to gasp frantically.

"No… I couldn't have… Did I just… killed that boy?" She said in fright, "No…"

She grabbed her head at started to cringe.

"_**NOOOOOOO!**_"

Her scream was so loud, it echoed throughout all of Cosmo-Tropolis.

"Meet me at Feline Nya Nya at 4:00pm. But, come alone." Kazuki reads the note, written by Vash, pretending it was from Eimi.

"This couldn't be a trick again, I mean, Eimi knows about Mizuki, but…"

Kazuki stepped out of his apartment, only to be stopped be Yuu, who was returning from the accident she suffered.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I got a meeting with Eimi at four; I won't be gone long."

"NO! It's got to be a trick! She would _never _meet with the enemy; especially those who knows about Peach."

"Peach?" Kazuki asked.

"I just heard it from Eimi; she said that Mizuki is _really _Peach! She knew about Peach from the day she first saw her. At first, she wanted to destroy her, but she decided to hunt the other two Cos-Bots. If that idiot would've told me earlier, Mizuki wouldn't have had a horrible experience!"

"So Mizuki _is _that Cos-Bot, Peach?" Kazuki asked.

"She is… which is why Eimi & I settled our differences to find Mizuki, in order to learn more about her," Yuu added.

Kazuki looked at the note and said, "Then, this must be a trick by the other two Cos-Bots."

"That's what I said! Do not go! I'll stay with you until it dies down."

Yuu entered Kazuki's apartment and locked the door. She looked around his apartment and was shocked.

"Mizuki must be here… or rather, Vash & Neco… because they broke into my house," Kazuki added, "Which makes a good point of staying in the apartment with you."

"You're right, Kaz," Yuu added, "But if we endure, we'll find Mizuki, or Peach, immediately!"

Yuu looked out the window, in hoping that Vash and/or Neco could be in the area.

Mizuki started to wander around the downtown area. Many of the people were noticing her unbalanced walking, knowing she might be dizzy.

"I… feel… tired…" Mizuki said in a weak voice.

When she stopped walking, she fell face-first to the ground with a thud. She was very exhausted.

"Ka… zu… ki…" Mizuki faintly whispered, with her head going up for a bit, "I… am… sorry…"

Her head fell back down to the ground; Mizuki couldn't move. She lied there, motionless, cold, and weak.

Just then, a small girl dragged her along and carried her to inside her building. She let out a small "Nya" and closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile, at Feline Nya Nya, Vash & Neco were waiting in the alleyway; however, it was already 8:00pm.

"He's late," Neco replied.

"I'm beginning to think he's gotten wise to us, Neco," Vash said, "But, I think, maybe… she must be gone somewhere in Neo Tokyo."

"We better find her before she figures it out," Neco added, "And maybe we'll settle this matter, once and for all. But first…"

Vash & Neco escaped to the darkness and disappeared, heading to their destination: Kazuki's apartment. However, the 3 Makis have located the Cos-Bots and were on hot pursuit. The Cos-Bots tried to split up, but managed to confuse the Makis.

"Damn, they've escaped," Maki #1 said.

Maki #2 added, "They must've split up; we'll follow them."

Makis #1 & #2 went to the left; Maki #3 headed towards the right.

When the 2 Makis arrived, they lost sight of Vash. But then, Vash jumped down and kicked down the Makis to the ground. She managed to damage the first one, but the second slinked away to her radio.

"All units, report to the area of-."

She decapitated Maki #2; she fell to the ground, sparking from her neck, speaking distorted dialogue. Vash ran off in hoping to meet with Neco.

Neco, however, was perched up on a clothesline. Maki #3 looked around, but couldn't locate her. Neco used her tail to pilfer off the glasses from her eyes and threw them in the trash can.

"_Error! Sight malfunction!_" Maki cried, "_Must locate glasses!_"

As Maki #3 went to the ground looking for her glasses, Neco ran off, without Maki knowing.

Vash & Neco reunited by the street corner and ran back in the same direction together.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Vash & Neco arrived at the apartment of Kazuki Sendo. They jumped up, with ease, or superhuman-like abilities, to the third floor and proceeded to the hallway. They looked around, finding the right door to let themselves in, but were having no luck as of late. In the end, they approached the front door, which appears locked. Yuu, hearing the noise outside, looked through the peek hole, and saw Vash & Neco by the doorway.

"Oh, crap…" Yuu whispered, "It's them."

Yuu quietly walked to Kazuki. She signaled to her to get out while he still can, the Cos-Bots are right outside the door. Kazuki sneaked out the window, and landed on the 2nd floor corridor. Outside, Eimi signaled him from her red sports car.

"I'm coming," he said quietly to her.

Eimi didn't listen, because his whispers were far away.

"What?" She cried.

"Never mind!" He called, and jumped down to the 1st floor corridor.

Vash & Neco got tired of waiting; they broke the door down and charged in.

"Where is he?" Vash shouted.

"Where's who?" Yuu reluctantly asked.

"Kazuki Sendo! WHERE IS HE?" Vash screamed.

Yuu stepped back for a moment and started to yelp a bit. She even tried to grab her paper fan, but Neco grabbed her arm before she could even get to it.

"Please cooperate, Miss Yuu," Neco said, "Or we'll put you away again… but this time, _permanently_."

Just then, Taishi pops up from out of nowhere and slammed a waste basket over Vash's head. Neco released Yuu and tried to stop him; but his quick reflexes avoided disaster. He leaped over her, causing Neco to crash into her partner, Vash. They both fell to the ground, as Taishi & Yuu escaped through the door.

Later on, Kazuki was inside the red car with Eimi driving.

"Eimi, how are we gonna escape those freaks?" He cried.

"Trust me, Kazuki," Eimi cried, "I know a way out of here!"

Eimi drove her car straight to the streets of Neo Tokyo, only to escape far into the mountains. They continued to drive, when she said, "I know a safe house up in the forest in at least 50 miles from here. We'll be safe here as long as those Cos-Bots won't get us!"

"Mizuki… I hope she's okay," Kazuki thought.

"With this vehicle in my arsenal, I hope those Cos-Bots will need a taxi!" Eimi snickered smugly.

Kazuki asked, "What about the others?"

"They'll be okay, as long as they endure the onslaught by those 2 goofs." Eimi replied.

Sure enough, Taishi & Yuu were on their way, via minivan.

"Damn it! No reception!" Yuu shouted, as she tried to call Kazuki.

"Be patient, Comrade Yuu, we'll make our destination, as soon as possible. The streets of Cosmo-Tropolis are not safe here; we cannot risk losing our lives for this!"

"Yeah, you're right… for _once_. Even if we survive, Peach cannot be stopped. I know this sounds crazy, but…"

Yuu whispered in Taishi's ear, leaving him amazed by a plan by Yuu to concoct.

Meanwhile, Vash & Neco got out of the apartment, looking for Kazuki & Yuu.

"Damn! He got away!" Vash screamed.

Neco started to sharpen her paws and said, "Don't worry. We'll find that wannabe fool."

They leave to find Kazuki. But…

Neco felt a presence of Peach: She has been located in the rural area of Neo Osaka.

"She's located in a small shop in Neo Osaka. One owned by Tsukamoto." She said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Vash shouted as they dashed off into the streets.

But little did they know that the Makis have regrouped to find the two Cos-Bots.

"Attention all units! Attention all units! Be on the lookout for the 2 rogue Cos-Bots, Vash & Neco. They are considered armed and dangerous. Send an APB at once!"

The leading Maki lead the others to chase after the Cos-Bots. However, a few of them were going in the wrong direction, since one of the Cos-Bots decapitated one of them.

Later, at a small home, Kazuki & Eimi went inside and started to bolt down the doors. Kazuki jumped down to a safe place, while Eimi remained by the table.

"Well, since we cannot return to Neo Tokyo yet, we better camp here until the Panda can contact us." Eimi said.

"Where are we, anyway?" Kazuki asked.

"We're in a vast countryside of Neo Tokyo, near 5,000 miles of fresh air and grassy goodness." Eimi explained, "Of course, no one comes here a lot of times; they just come here for safe unities."

"Unity? You mean "Harmony"?"

"Don't correct me! I am super-pissed off about this whole Vash-Neco-Peach thing! Why on Earth would Peach enter Cosmo-Tropolis, and in one second, become a magnet for danger?"

"Wait a minute… _you _knew about Mizuki coming here?"

Eimi started to hesitate a bit and stepped back a bit. Kazuki grabbed Eimi by the blouse and shook at her.

"YOU! You said you knew about Mizuki when she stepped into your office the other night? Why did you lie to me?"

Eimi started to snicker and said, "Are you kidding me? I _knew _about the Cos-Bot attack not too long ago."

"But, Eimi… why would you do such a thing releasing the return of Vash & Neco?"

"Why? Why would I do that? I'll tell you why!"

Eimi locked the door tight and said, "So… the secret has finally been out."

Kazuki shouted, "You rotten little brat! You didn't fire them! You _knew _they'd be Vash & Neco, so you can get to me! And for what: A victory for Feline Nya Nya?"

"Absolutely not! The reason is because I was destroyed by those perverts; as a matter of fact, they _caused _me to be like this now! Remember the story of how the girl was killed by a car accident? It _was _Ikumi, except she didn't die."

"She didn't?"

"No! What happened five years ago was out of sacrifice! You see, _I _was that girl killed by that car!"

Kazuki gasped and asked, "But what about Ikumi?"

"Ikumi was spared, but she was in the hospital for a moment. In order to make sure no one finds out about me, I became a Cos-Bot."

"What? You mean… _you_? Eimi Ohba: a Cos-Bot?"

Eimi then explained the story on why she saved Ikumi:

_Eimi, who wore a cute angel costume at the time, was walking by, when she saw Ikumi, dressed in a black cape and dress, running across the street after being harassed by one of the camera-toting perverts. But then, as she arrived in the middle of the street, a car was driving along the way. Ikumi looked on and was petrified in fear. That was when Eimi dashed in and shoved Ikumi out of the way. As she pushed her to the sidewalk, the car hits Eimi, causing her to fall to the ground._

_When Ikumi came to, she saw Eimi on the street with blood pouring out from her. Ikumi tried to get some help, so she did._

_Later at the hospital, Eimi was severely injured; the doctors said that she could never walk or draw again. Eimi was devastated she tried to run… but couldn't._

_Ikumi was by her side, hours later. Eimi told her that what she did was the most reckless thing she's ever done. And just to keep it a secret, Ikumi told Eimi that Kazuki was tending to her briefly; but now, she wants to escape. So for that to happen, she must tell Kazuki that Ikumi passed away. Eimi agreed, but then asked why._

"_It's okay. I know I can help you get fixed (Cough, cough). If you agree to the doctor to help fix you, you'll be able to do everything that you wanted again."_

"_Ikumi… thank you."_

_Ikumi gave her a card saying about a company that can change humans into Cos-Bots. Eimi then said to her, "If this won't let me back in the Fan Comic World, I'll track you down!"_

_Weeks later, she was condoned in an operation of fixing her legs and hands. The operation was a success and was completely made as a Cos-Bot. However, Eimi was aware of 3 other Cos-Bots in Neo Tokyo, by an order from the doctor. He said that there are three girls who looked like people, only they were evil and went on a rampage._

"But since then, I'd want to meet those Cos-Bots face-to-face, but I couldn't. So I later met Mizuki and knew about the Cos-Bot named Peach."

"Wait… how can you tell?"

"The eyes."

"The eyes?"

"Yes, the eyes of a Cos-Bot are always very shiny and metallic; while a human's eyes are bright and colorful, but they lack shine a bit."

"But… if you're a Cos-Bot, then why did you hide it from the public?"

"I _became _a Cos-Bot! And after hearing that awful story, I cannot tell anyone about the transformation of the great Eimi "Cos-Bot" Ohba! I just can't! If word hears about this, I'll be ruined! Nobody must know… _especially _that Hot Spring Panda! Although, she _already_ knew, but she and I agreed to keep it confidential."

"Yuu knows about you?" He asked.

"Yes… she can tell by the Great Eimi's eyes. I'm 100% Cos-Bot… and it's a dead giveaway, too."

Kazuki conceded and asked, "But wait… where's Ikumi _now_?"

Eimi said nothing.

"Eimi?"

She then said, "I'm sorry… but…"

Eimi remembered what Ikumi said the day she met her after her operation:

"_Eimi, I'll be leaving Neo Tokyo soon. I'm afraid I cannot stay here. So, take care of your body, and your well-being (Cough, cough)."_

"_But where will you go?"_

"_I'm sorry, Eimi… but that information is classified."_

_Ikumi disappeared as Eimi watched on in shock._

Eimi shouted, "She just… vanished. If I started looking for now, it'll be disastrous on a high level!"

Kazuki then agreed with Eimi about her story, "Your story was very great, but I don't think this has anything to do with you knowing about Mizuki being Peach."

"Panda knows."

"WHAT? Yuu knows already?"

"It's true. When Panda & I heard about Vash & Neco returning, it was just a matter of time; but along came Peach, and the rest had been history."

"I see… but then I have one more question: Where's Mizuki now?"

Eimi said nothing and sat down on the chair in a worried state.

"I don't know. She was here the other day. She wasn't with you yesterday?"

"Yes… but I haven't seen her in a while. We'll find her, before they can get to her."

She smiled and exclaimed, "Thanks, Sendo."

Later, at a small shack in Neo Osaka, Yuu made a phone call to Eimi, but her bars were still empty.

"Where could she be?" She shouted, "It's not like that dim-witted girl can keep Kaz with her forever!"

Taishi popped up and cried, "Dear Yuu, we must camp out for the night, sans fire. If the Vash & Neco appears, it could be the end of all of us."

Yuu shouted, "You moron! Don't ever do that! We have two beds here. And besides, Kazuki is the rogues' main objective. And with Eimi by his side and protection-."

Yuu had a startling theory about Eimi.

"Oh, crap; I forgot!" Yuu shouted, "Eimi's a Cos-Bot, too!"

Taishi cried out, "She-? She-? SHE'S A COS-BOT?"

"Yeah, I forgot about it. I think I should tell you about it."

Yuu told Taishi all about Eimi's story, which was the same as Eimi mentioned. Minutes later, she finished.

"So, you & Eimi were involved in a Cos-Bot search. But why? And what will happen to Mizuki?"

"_That's_ the million dollar question." Yuu stated.

Yuu tried calling again, but couldn't. She threw her phone onto the ground and started to get angry.

Meanwhile, there were police siren noises sounding from far away…

"Did you hear something, my comrade?" Taishi asked.

"They're far away; I don't think they'll find us," Yuu responded.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Later that night, Mizuki started to wake up, only to find that she was on a table. She saw a picture of a girl in a newspaper girl costume. She tried to get up, but her legs could move. When she saw them, her legs were connected into wires. Because of the motives, Mizuki was scared stiff, and then fainted.

Hours later, she woke up again, and she saw a little girl, wearing her casual attire, by her.

"Oh, you're awake, nya," the girl said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Mizuki asked.

The girl replied, "My name is Chisa Tsukamoto; I am the youngest proprietor of Tsukamoto Printing & Repair Shop."

"Repair shop?" Mizuki asked, "Is this why my legs are connected to wires?"

"Yes, that's right. You see, you were out of battery power, and I found you on the ground in front of my store. Chisa was so worried about you, so I brought you in myself to fix you," Chisa explained.

Mizuki then started to cringe and asked, "Wait… does this mean?"

"You don't remember, Nya?" Chisa replied, "Boy; you Cos-Bots have been _so_ primitive."

Mizuki let out a gasp and cried, "NO! I can't be…"

"Miss, please don't worry yourself!" Chisa said, "Some of your worries started to sap your energy away."

"Miss Chisa, I… uh… I don't know if I could ask you, but-."

"It's okay, Nya. Chisa can tell by your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes. Chisa can tell a Cos-Bot when I see one," she said, "And you're one of a kind, nya!"

Mizuki looked in the mirror and saw her blue eyes shining in the light. She let out a gasp and started to talk to Chisa, "Miss Chisa, thank you for repairing me, but I don't know what's going on. At first, I thought I was a human, but then these… uh…"

"Oh, you don't need to tell me… Project Peach," Chisa stated.

"Project… Peach?"

"Yes! You're one of those Rogue Cos-Bots! Chisa read your memory banks and found that you're one of them. At first, Chisa was afraid of you, but after reading more of your journeys, Chisa was intrigued, nya."

"I didn't know…" Mizuki said in fear, "But… that means… Reiko _was _right."

She calmed down and thank Chisa by bowing to her and left, but Chisa stopped her by asking her one more question, "Tell Chisa, what are you called before you were Peach?"

"My name… is Mizuki. And thank you for fixing me. If I ever return for anything, I'll let you know."

Chisa then gave Mizuki her business card for her Repair Shop/Printing Shop. She thanked her again, and was on her way back home.

When Mizuki got home, she got dressed in her Peach costume and started to run off to Kazuki's apartment. However, when she got there, the apartment was broke in. She looked around and found glass & paper scattered all over the floor.

"No! I was too late!" Mizuki screamed.

She rushed to the phone to call Yuu, and the phone answered.

"Hello?" called a voice, who was in fact, Eimi.

"Hello, Eimi?" Mizuki said, "I'm sorry I should tell you this, but…"

"Kazuki's with me, Mizuki!" Eimi cried.

Mizuki was in shock and asked, "Why the hell is he with you? Where are you now?"

"There's no time! I'm happy that you're alive, but you're in grave danger! Vash & Neco have barged in his apartment and was trying to reason with him." Eimi shouted, "You better run if you can!"

"NO!"

"WHAT? What do you mean no? That's Super Stupid of you!"

"I know, but as long as Kazuki's safe, I better deal with these Cos-Play Cyborgs myself!"

"Mizuki, you're super dumb! You cannot possibly hurt them alone!"

"Trust me, Eimi. I know what it feels like. But after running from my problems, I decided to face it right dead in the eye."

Mizuki was about to hang up, when she heard Kazuki's voice.

"Is that Mizuki?"

"Yes! She's okay!"

Kazuki called Mizuki, "Mizuki! What happened to you?"

"I'm okay now, Kazuki!" She said, "It's thanks to you & Eimi, I have my confidence in me. But now, I'll protect you no matter what!"

"But Mizuki, Vash & Neco tried to kill me! Let's not forget what happened to Subaru & Yuu."

"I understand; I know what I am now."

"You do?"

"But I should go before you end up dead. It's either them… or me."

Mizuki hung up the phone and rushed off to the downtown district. Unfortunately, Vash was listening to the conversation this whole time; she took a glimpse of Mizuki running off.

"Gotcha, Peach." She whispered.

Vash jumped down and headed to the forest.

Mizuki arrived at a dense forest, and found that she's pretty much lost. She looked around for some help, but was shined by a flashlight. She tried to avert her eyes, when two girls came in front of Mizuki. It was Vash & Neco… or Reiko & Aya, since Mizuki knew who they were.

"Well, well, well; it's great to see you again, Peach," Vash said.

"Reiko! Aya! I don't want to fight you!" Mizuki shouted, "I wanted to know just who I am."

Vash approaches Mizuki and said, "You just don't know your place, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Vash answered with a punch to her face.

"Answer _that_, you soft traitor!"

Mizuki was livid; she struck her wand onto Vash's midsection. Vash nearly fell, but then started to fight with Mizuki.

"I have had enough of you, you reject toaster oven!"

**POW!** Vash socked her in the face.

"Oh, and like you would hurt me, like you would hurt the ones you loved so much?"

**SMACK! **She delivered a roundhouse to her abdomen.

"I would never let you go near Kazuki!

**PUNT! **Vash punted her in the gut.

"You don't know what I would do to your _precious _boyfriend!"

**SOCK! **Mizuki leveled her with a backhand.

"You don't know jack squat!"

**THUD! **Mizuki took a blow to the chest by Vash.

"That's the thanks I get for siding with a defective Cos-Bot!"

Vash & Mizuki stopped fighting. Both were exhausted and started to go down on one knee.

"Well, Mizuki, it seems Aya & I underestimated you."

"Yeah? I'll bet you wanted _more _lumps like last time!"

"Like I care… And to think what you did _years_ ago when you killed that pervert out of self-defense."

Mizuki's eyes were widened and yelled, "WHAT?"

"You didn't kill him…" Vash said as Neco stepped forward "Aya here did your job, when you were blinded by that pervert's flash bulb."

"Wait… then that means…"

Mizuki started to remember clearly:

_When Mizuki recovered her sight, she found the dead body of the camera-toting lowlife on the pavement. She looked at her hands, realizing that she did it, and started to scream a bit._

"_COME ON, LET'S GO!" The cat maid girl, who was Neco, shouted, as they ran off._

_As the threesome ran off, with a little blood all over, Mizuki started to trip, and landed face first onto the ground._

_When she came to, Vash & Neco were gone, and she was all alone. However, she started to lose her memory about who she is. She looked up at the night sky and said, "Ah, what a beautiful moon. Wait… Beautiful…"_

_Days later, she returned to Neo Tokyo, in her Peach costume, and was called "Mizuki". But, she found some Makis around her._

The flashback ended with Mizuki confronting Vash & Neco.

"So, after all this, I _was_ that Cos-Bot, _Project Peach_," Mizuki said, "I remember now. Except, I was terrified by the events you two caused; but then…"

Vash then added, "But when you tripped to the ground, Aya tried to pick you up, but I told her to leave you. Why? You were old enough to find you way home."

Mizuki growled, "You… you abandoned me like that? Reiko! How could you? I thought you were my friend!"

"To be honest, Aya was mistaken about you; she wanted to see if you returned to help us, and also to see if you _have _changed… but, alas, I guess we were wrong."

Mizuki bowed down to Vash and said, "I understand… Reiko… If you want, you can finish me off."

Vash stepped forward and held her fist up.

"You're such an inferior Cos-Bot, Peach. Time to die!"

But she was stopped by Neco. Mizuki looked up and saw Neco holding Vash's arm..

"I'm afraid you & Peach were the inferior ones in this group," she said in a calm voice.

"Neco! What is this?"

"Aya…"

Kazuki got a message from Yuu:

"_To Kazuki & Eimi, we are at Neo Osaka, somewhere in the forest. If you know where you are, please contact me. If you want, we must locate you at a destination at once. If you see Mizuki, please contact me; but if it's the evil Cos-Bots, RUN!_

_From, Yuu & Taishi._

_P.S. If Eimi told you about her past, I told Taishi the same story; so tell her that we're even now."_

"Take it from a hot spring panda," Eimi said, "She knows how to tell it like it is."

Kazuki types in a message:

"_Yuu, it is getting late. Meet us in downtown Cosmo-Tropolis at 3:00pm tomorrow. From Kazuki."_

Kazuki & Eimi went to their beds.

"We better get some shut-eye if we want to find Yuu & Taishi."

As Eimi went to bed, she asked him, "Hey, Sendo, if we ever find Peach, what should we do?"

"Well, for starters," Kazuki said, "We better reason with her; and while we're at it, we can try to find Ikumi. She's the _real _reason we're in this mess."

"I understand. But first we need to find the others," Eimi replied, "But seeing that I am a Cos-Bot myself, I'll protect you from danger if we leave."

"Thanks, kiddo," Kazuki said.

Both of them went to sleep afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"How can you stop me like this, Neco?" Vash asked her as she was forced to stop.

"Because… Project Peach is about to die soon," Neco replied, "But only _I_ will finish her; not you."

"What?"

"Aya, you couldn't?" Mizuki pleaded.

"I _can_… and I _will_. You see, Vash & I were built to act as civilized Cos-Bots; but our programming was rewritten. We had to act fast before we could be defending ourselves. By doing so, we became free Cos-Bots, capable of performing the most dangerous tasks at hand."

Neco approached Vash and opened her shirt.

"Vash… I'm sorry," she said, "But our creator created us for a purpose. But judging by you & Peach's memories, you were inferior fighters; whereas I preserved my power to intellect and not violence."

"What are you saying?" Vash asked in fear.

"NO! Don't do it, Aya!"

Neco opened Vash up from her stomach panel, revealing her circuitry. Neco looked around and found the power switch. Vash began to shake in fear, she couldn't move.

"You… you were right…" Vash said, "You were right… You _were _smart. But I was so clouded by anger, I…"

Neco continued, "But you had so much to strive upon, I cannot let you continue! It wouldn't be fair if you would break down on me."

"No, Aya. Please don't." Mizuki stood there and was frightened, "Darn it! I… can't… move.

"Neco… what are you doing?" Vash said, as Aya approached the power switch.

"Vash… Goodbye."

"NO!" Mizuki screamed.

Neco turned off Vash, leaving her standing still like a mannequin.

"REIKO!"

Neco stepped back from a deactivated Vash and said to Peach, "Now you know why I am _always_ the smart one in this group."

"You… how could you do this to Reiko?" Mizuki cried, as she wept.

"Why? Because she was programmed for fighting; for me, I fight as well, but I never soil myself."

"And you had to deactivate her just for her safety? You're cruel, Aya!"

"Uh… Peach, why do keep calling me that name? I am Neco."

"Deep down inside, you're _still_ Aya. But I cannot let you get away from hurting Kazuki!"

Aya does a kitty stance going "Meow."

Mizuki started to fight Aya, but Aya kept dodging her blows. Aya started to attack her with her claws. She started to punch her in the gut, then kick her in the thigh, and head-butted her on the skull. Mizuki fell in pain.

"Wh-? Wh-? What are you doing?" Mizuki said in pain.

Neco said nothing, but launched her claws at Mizuki. One swipe of her claw ripped the front of her midsection into shreds. Mizuki started to stagger in pain; but Neco had other plans, and Mizuki cannot defend herself. She continued to shred Mizuki into pieces, but stopped after seeing Mizuki ripped apart, from her arms and legs sliced off to parts of her skin being shredded into ribbons, showing her metal skin. She was left in pieces.

Mizuki couldn't move anymore. She was starting to smoke from her midsection and began to spark a bit. All Neco could do was look on and smile evilly.

"Vash… I did this for you. I hope you & Peach will live on… in the _junkyard_."

She then approached Vash's lifeless body and pushed her down to the ground. Vash's body was smashed into pieces, with some of them on Mizuki's prone body. Neco retreated into the night as Mizuki & Vash were left in their own pile, in pieces.

Taishi & Yuu were about to find Kazuki & Eimi, when they found two broken Cos-Bots on the ground. They were Mizuki & Vash.

"Oh, no! We're too late!" Taishi screamed.

"Mizuki… no…" Yuu started to tear up. She reached for her phone.

Taishi looked at the business card from in her pocket, as Yuu called Kazuki.

"Hmm… _Tsukamoto Printing and Repair Shop_?" He thought.

Yuu called Kazuki on the phone, "Kazuki… I have bad news…"

Mizuki was at Tsukamoto's Repair Shop, and Kazuki & his friends were waiting in the room.

"I cannot believe it…" Eimi said, "Vash & Mizuki were destroyed all of a sudden."

"I know," Yuu said, "But, I cannot believe we were too late. All I found was her body being shredded into pieces."

"So, it wasn't a cougar?" Eimi asked.

"When the hell did I say it was a cougar?" Yuu yelled.

"Girls, please," Kazuki interrupted, "This is no time to fight! But, let's pray she'll be okay."

As they waited for Mizuki to be fixed, in the other side, Chisa found another pile of Cos-Bot parts in a box. She found out it was the Rogue Cos-Bot, Vash.

"Whoa! Chisa is impressed by this new Cos-Bot." She said, "But I hope she'll pull through; this is a tough job for my line of work! I'll deal with this one later!"

She placed the box by the door and continued to work on Mizuki.

Chisa returned to the waiting room and informed the group about Mizuki's condition.

"Guys, Mizuki will be okay," she said, "But, Chisa's afraid that it would take days before she can be at full capacity."

"Are you sure?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes; But it could take a while, which is why I wanted to continue checking her for any vital signs, so we can fix her immediately, nya."

Chisa left to tend to Mizuki, as Kazuki spoke with Yuu.

"Yuu, do you think maybe she remembered who she was?"

"Maybe, yes. But, she was terrified by what those Cos-Bots did to her."

"Wait, my comrades, she was destroyed by _one _Cos-Bot; _not _two." Taishi shouted. "Can't you see? We found Mizuki being ripped apart; but then there was Vash, all broken into pieces, at the time. Which means…"

"Which means, the only other Cos-Bot…" Eimi added.

"…That has caused the damage…" Yuu continued.

"… was Neco!" Kazuki said.

"EXACTLY! That little cat maid minx was the one responsible for hurting our friend; but also turned on her partner! And for what?"

"For what? We don't know what and why!" Eimi shouted.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are dealing with a very dangerous Cos-Bot, and I don't mean you!" Yuu stated to Eimi.

"Well, _excuse _me for being helpful towards my fellow Cos-Bot brethren!" Eimi sneered.

"You were _once _human! Don't state the obvious!" Kazuki cried.

Just then, Chisa entered to room announcing to the guys that Mizuki is still able to talk, that they can visit her for a bit.

Kazuki saw Mizuki by the table, being repaired, with half of her upper body.

"Kazuki…" Mizuki said in a weak voice.

"It's okay, Mizuki," Kazuki said, "You're okay now. It's over now."

"No it's not," she said, "Aya…"

"Aya?"

"I think she means Neco, my brother."

"Neco… Neco was the… smart one…" she continued, "She… she was…"

"Please, don't talk anymore," Yuu said, "We _now_ know what's going on with you. We knew you were that Cos-Bot, Peach."

"Yeah, but why the sudden change of heart?" Eimi asked.

Mizuki exclaimed weakly, "I was… I was a victim of a… of a…"

Mizuki said nothing else. She looked down and said, "Never mind…"

Kazuki tried to reason with her, but Mizuki refused to speak. However, Chisa came in with some news.

"Would you four come with Chisa for a minute?"

Chisa showed the others a box of the Rogue Cos-Bot, Vash, all in pieces.

"That's…!"

"That's Reiko!" Yuu shouted.

"No, my dear comrade; that's Vash," Taishi replied.

"Chisa was shocked to see her with Mizuki," she said, "When Chisa found a very big pile, I separated both Mizuki & Vash from each other, just so we don't want any mix-up."

"So, _that_ was Vash?" Yuu pointed.

"Precisely, Chisa believes she was turned off and was smashed into pieces, nya."

"Maybe… but Mizuki cannot tell us about it," Kazuki said.

"I see. Chisa will try to fix her at the best of my efforts; I'll call you if anything comes up. In the meantime, Chisa will continue to fix her. And if I have the time, I'll fix up Vash, as well, and maybe she'll give us answers," Chisa proclaimed.

Kazuki and friends leave Chisa's shop in much disdain. Chisa continued to work on Mizuki.

"You have such good friends, Peach. Chisa's sorry about what just happened moments ago."

Mizuki then said quietly, "I'm sorry… Aya didn't have to kill her… she didn't…"

"No, no more words, nya," Chisa stopped her, "We must continue with the repairs."

"Chisa… I-."

Chisa deactivated Mizuki and continued the repairs, which took longer than she'd imagine. She also whispered, "I wonder if Ikumi built you to perfection."

Meanwhile, in a nearby phone booth, Neco was calling someone important, a friend who happened to be her creator.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Peach & Vash, Madame Creator," she said, "But I _will _however do one more task, before I must return to you."

She was then given an order to head to Cosmo-Tropolis and hunt down the one person she wants dead: Kazuki Sendo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Days later, Mizuki was fully fixed; she stayed at Kazuki's house, all worried.

"Mizuki, are you okay?" Kazuki asked.

Mizuki nodded slowly and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for? We found out you were Peach and-."

"NO! It's not that! I'm sorry I shoved you down the other day. I was in a trance of my past memories."

"It's okay," He said, "As long as you're alive again."

"But, I feel bad that I almost ended up like Ikumi," She said.

Kazuki then replied, "Uh, yeah. That's right."

"I feel awful; I'm a terrible person. After all that, I'm one of those evil Cos-Bots, and I have been ashamed." Mizuki said in an upset mannerism.

"Yeah… incidentally, how _did _you remember all this?" Kazuki asked.

Mizuki then explained about her flashbacks, in order:

"_As Mizuki was walking by, with Vash & Neco at the time, she ran into a boy with a camera. In her programming, she was to fend off the paparazzi-toting boy, but the flash snapped, and Mizuki was blinded._

_As she was blind, she heard a loud scream. When she came to, she saw her hands soak in blood; but she also found the boy, lying on the ground, dead._

_Mizuki started to scream as Neco, who was all covered in blood, shouted, "COME ON! LET'S GO!"_

_Mizuki, Vash, & Neco were running from the police, but were able to escape. However, Mizuki tripped and fell face-first. Neco was to help her up, when Vash said to leave her here._

"_Don't worry; she's a full-grown Cos-Bot," She said, "She'll find her way home."_

_Mizuki was out cold for a few days, but she woke up and found the moon at night shining. She said it was a beautiful moon, and THAT was when she remembered her name was Mizuki._

"That's when I realized now that my memories were lost. I didn't remember _who_ I was, _what_ I was, or _why_ I was." She continued, "When that blow to the head hit me, it felt like I had amnesia, despite the fact that I am just a Cos-Bot. But then, Reiko & Aya appeared in the blue, and were later to be the Cos-Bots I knew from the past."

She grabbed Kazuki and started to yell, "WHY? Why are my memories coming back? And why didn't I save Reiko? WHY?"

"You couldn't," he said, "Because deep down, you wanted to be friends with them. But…"

He stepped aside and added, "Those girls were not Reiko & Aya at all; they're your ex-partners, Vash & Neco. And what "_Aya_" did to "_Reiko_" was out of complete sentiment."

"Yeah, but…" Mizuki cringed and whimpered, "I LET HER KILL HER! I LET REIKO DIE!"

She cried on his shoulder and he patted her head as she continued to cry.

"Oh, Kazuki… what have I done?" She sobbed.

"Mizuki…" He thought.

"Chisa's almost finished!" She cheered, as she was rebuilding a Cos-Bot, Vash.

"I love to fix you girls! Chisa's family is known for printing works & maintenance on Cos-Bot models."

She finished rebuilding Vash and reactivated her.

"Chisa's ready!" She said as she pressed the power switch.

Vash's violet eyes glowed vibrantly and she started to move. She looked at Chisa, but then started to frown a bit.

"Are you my creator?" She said in a distorted voice, but then fell down on the table; her eyes faded out and she started to smoke.

"Oh, dear! Chisa must've miss something," She said as she went back to work on a damaged Vash.

However, when she nearly took off her costume, she came upon a small mark embedded on her left side of her chest. She reads the imprint's initial, "I.T.", on her.

"I.T.? Chisa wonders what that means, nya."

She continued to fix up Vash; but is puzzled by her remarks, and not to mention the I.T. on her.

Later at Kazuki's apartment, Eimi was sitting with Yuu explaining about what is next for their feud.

"Listen, Panda," Eimi said, "Let's face it… as long as Project Peach is around, we cannot start to fight to see who is better."

Yuu replied, "You're right. As long as that Neco is around, Neo Tokyo is not safe."

Eimi said in dejection, "I guess even a Hot Spring Panda can be worrisome once in a while."

"Is your programming debugged or something?" Yuu glared at Eimi.

Yuu got up and tried to call Kazuki, who left with Mizuki earlier today. She then thought of something…

"Wait… we cannot tell Kazuki anything yet. What if…"

"What? What if what?"

"What if that girl, Ikumi, created Peach, Vash, Neco, and _you_?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about, Panda? You think that little child helped created me?"

"That's true. But hey, at least the pieces are coming together: Mizuki _is _Peach, but someone help created her."

"Are you crazy? Why would she all of a sudden re-create the great Eimi Ohba, after saving her from a terrible accident, as a Cos-Bot?"

"Get a grip, you annoying droid!"

Eimi huffed, "So, what are we gonna do now: Tail Mizuki or Neco, or find Ikumi and find _The Truth_?"

Yuu then remarked, "That's a great idea! If we find Ikumi, we'll find the answers we're looking for."

"So…"

"So, maybe we'll find out why she saved you from your saddened life. What I would like to know is: Why did she disappear?"

Taishi popped up from out of nowhere and called, "UNACCEPTABLE! The location of Ikumi Tachikawa has been unknown since the accident. But finding where she is, it could lead to disaster!"

Eimi got crossed and shouted, "Okay, I'm no know-it-all, yet I _am _a Cos-Bot after all, but what does Ikumi has to do with disaster? I mean, what gives the right mind to tell you to-?"

Yuu covered Eimi's mouth and said, "Don't you have an OFF Switch?"

"Now, now, my sisters; no fighting between human and machine," Taishi continued, "Whether or not we find this Ikumi girl, we cannot let Kazuki _or _Peach know about it. If those 2 found out anyway, then my brother could be heading to catastrophe, including Neco!"

"Yeah! That _other_ Cos-Bot! I could see it now: We fall to Neco, Kazuki dies, and Peach ends up in the junkyard."

"Fumiuun! In other words, Neco finds Ikumi before us, it could very mean the end. (GASP!) But what about Vash?"

"That will not a problem, my Cos-Bot sister; Vash is currently being examined by professionals and it could lead to why she was created to be evil. Plus, she could be a clue to find out who _really _created her."

"Actually, Chisa would be better if she _did _mend her; reprogramming is a rare task for her." Yuu stated.

Eimi then said, "Hmm… I wonder if she would fix _me_ up. I mean, look at me: I may be built to perfection (Almost.), but I would like it pretty much if she'd-."

Yuu grabbed Eimi by the arm and said, "GOD! Shut up!"

Yuu, Eimi, & Taishi left the apartment and went to the minivan.

As they drive away, Yuu had a puzzling thought, "I wonder…"

"What is it, comrade Yuu?"

"Do you think that _maybe_… the real reason the Cos-Bots were created was a different theory altogether? _Maybe_ the reason Mizuki was created is because-."

Eimi interrupted Yuu, "Hold it! Stop it right now!"

Later that night in Kazuki's apartment, Mizuki was sitting in an empty room, still moping about Vash; or Reiko as she called her. She was all teary-eyed and still remembered what Neco said about her.

"But, why would Aya hurt Reiko?" She thought. "This cannot be right."

But then, she moved a bit of her clothing and noticed a mark on her chest, which said "I.T." on it.

"What is this?" She thought.

Mizuki got up and quickly changed into her Peach attire. She fled out of Kazuki's window. She escaped through the back way and disappeared.

Kazuki entered the room only to find that Mizuki has left via window.

"MIZUKI!" He cried out of the window, as he sees Mizuki running off.

Kazuki grabbed the phone and called Yuu.

"Yuu! Emergency! Mizuki has run off!"

"WHAT?"

In a sudden speed, Mizuki, in her Peach attire, has run off to downtown Neo Tokyo. She then remembered what the I.T. stands for.

"Did Kazuki lie to me?" She thought. "This insignia I got has made me remember… sort of! I better hurry and find _her_!'

Just like that, Mizuki disappeared into the dead of the night. Who was she looking for, and why did she have the mark I.T. on her?

Later, inside Yuu's minivan, she, Kazuki, Taishi, & Eimi were driving around town looking for Mizuki. But unbeknownst to them, Neco was sneakily following them, in her regards, trying to get Kazuki. She sharpened her claws on a nearby pole and proceeded to pursue the car.

"Mission Task: on pursuit," she said quietly, "Objective: Kill Sendo."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

As they continued to find Mizuki, Kazuki and his friends tried to get there as fast as they could. But they did not know which way they were going.

"This sucks! We cannot even find Peach!" Eimi shouted.

Yuu added, "Well, I know this: that Cos-Bot is very speedy. I hope whoever created her was a pure genius."

She approached Kazuki and asked, "Hey, Kaz, do you think it is weird that Mizuki is actually Peach, and she's trying to find out if it's a lie?"

"No," Kazuki said, "But Mizuki wouldn't bail on us. I hope she can survive unlike last time."

They continued to drive through the countryside, knowing Mizuki could be somewhere.

Meanwhile, Chisa finished up with Vash and started to reactivate her again.

Vash opened her eyes and looked at Chisa and asked, "Where am I? Are you my creator?"

"No, Chisa just fixed you," Chisa said, "But you need to be at rest, nya."

"Ik… Ik… Ikumi…" Vash struggled with a groan.

"Wait, who?" She asked.

"My master… Ikumi…"

"Please… explain to Chisa, nya! Tell me!"

Vash started to speak about Ikumi:

"_Ikumi Tachikawa is my master. She created me, Peach, & Neco; she also created many Cos-Bots. She also recreated some girls who were injured and transformed them into Cos-Bots. Her work was known to reproduce the human race and heightened morale. But she created 3 girls in an evil mannerism; that was us._

_Master then noticed of our presence, as evil Cos-Bots, so when Neco & I returned to the factory, she deactivated us. But she couldn't find Peach anywhere, in order to deactivate her._

_But then, Peach returned to Cosmo-Tropolis and relocated at a place owned by Kazuki Sendo. Days later, after she took residence, we were reactivated and hunted down Peach. But, her programming was corrupt when her freewill got the best of her."_

"So, how did you end up being turned off, nya?"

"Neco was the smartest of all Cos-Bots; she never went to a serious fight. She's actually a born killer. Peach & I live to enforce discretion, but we use combat skills. However, when Peach saw her first taste of blood, she malfunctioned; and became Mizuki."

"So… Chisa is wondering: why did Neco turned on you?"

"She called me inferior and Peach a weak link. I was tossed out like an old newspaper."

"Chisa feels bad about you. You know, Eimi's a Cos-Bot, too, nya. I think maybe I can reprogram you to be friendly; and then you'll hang with Mizuki & Eimi."

Vash frowned and said, "I don't know… Would I abandon my primary function to be a good girl Cos-Bot?"

Chisa nodded and said, "Chisa will be blessed by giving you a second chance, if I do!"

She went into her programming and started to begin her attempted reprogramming. All Vash could do was worry.

Meanwhile, at downtown, Makis all around the area dispatched an all-points bulletin on Neco. They say that the Cos-Bot is on the loose; they must capture her: Dead.

"This is a very dangerous Cos-Bot," The lead Maki said, "We must stay clear from her; she has sharp claws and very fast speed. We must stop her, before it's too late."

The Makis agreed to get their hands on Neco, but stayed vigilant on their toes. They dispersed and went off to find Neco.

Speaking of Neco, she was outside the border of Neo Tokyo, awaiting Kazuki, so she could kill him. She sharpened her claws and gave out a purr; she jumped up the highest building to find the escape vehicle.

"Ah! He's over there!" She said, as her eyes spotted the minivan.

However, she noticed on the other side of town that Mizuki is running towards another building.

"What? Peach? Impossible!"

Neco jumped down and went on hot pursuit of Mizuki.

"HOW? How can Peach be alive after I destroyed her?" She thought, "Well, she-. GASP! She wouldn't! Would she?"

She noticed that Mizuki is heading to the place where her creator lives.

"NO! SHE WOULDN'T! She mustn't know; not yet!"

Neco made a dash for Mizuki, knowing what awaits her.

Chisa tried to finish fixing Vash, but couldn't. Vash started to shake a bit and smoke a bit. She told Chisa to stop working on her, but Chisa refused to.

"NO! It's okay. You should at least tell your friends about the truth about Peach, I mean, Mizuki," Vash weakly said.

"NO! Chisa cannot let you die, nya!" Chisa cried.

"No, it's okay… really," She said, "You can continue, if you please, but knowing what happens, I cannot continue. My primary function has failed me. I was a victim of a double-cross, and now my friend, Neco is gonna get Mizuki"

Vash grabbed her wrist and said in a dying voice, "But just give this message to Kazuki… make sure you tell him about what I said to you… and find Ikumi… in Neo Okinawa…"

Vash then said as her voice winds down, "Stay clear from Neco… and… save… Peeeeeeeaaaaach…"

Her voice slid down, as her eyes clicked closed and her body was motionless. Chisa started to cry a bit.

"Chisa better tell Mister Kazuki at once, nya!" She shouted as she rushed to a phone.

She called on the phone trying to call Kazuki.

Kazuki got the message from Chisa, but then grew worried over Mizuki. Chisa then said that she'll try to fix up Vash, one way or another.

"So… What did Chisa say?" Yuu asked.

"She said that Mizuki could be on her way to Neo Okinawa; but we must steer clear from both Neco & the Makis."

"Those robo-rejects can catch us!" Eimi shouted.

"Speak for yourself!"

"In any case, we better beat her there to Neo Okinawa," Taishi added, "If comrade Peach-slash-Mizuki will be there, then there's a possibility we'll find out who created Peach and her sisters."

"Well, I hope so. But if what Chisa said was true, Ikumi could be still alive."

"That's BS!" Eimi shouted, "Since when does a repair girl can be such knowledgeable!"

"GOD! Shut up!" Yuu shouted.

"Eimi! Yuu! That's enough! If we continue to fight, we'll never get to Mizuki!"

Just then, the sirens sounded. They see from a distance, the Makis, who are on hot pursuit.

"Oh, crap! Let's scram!"

With that, the group sped away. One of the Makis saw the minivan drive away.

"Attention all units! Attention all units! Have located a minivan heading to the border of Neo Tokyo; Heading to the vehicle as we speak."

The Maki followed the minivan.

Mizuki arrived at the Neo Okinawa Factory, where she was created.

"I found it! Maybe I'll find the answers." She said.

Mizuki rushed into the building, but was very exhausted. She stopped by the door and said that she wants to see Ikumi. The secretary said that Ikumi is located up on the 5th floor. Mizuki was given a visitor's tag and went up on the elevator.

"Ikumi," She thought, "Maybe this time… I'll find the answers I'll need."

She arrived at the 5th floor and went to the door that says "Cos-Bot Research". She entered the door and found an assembly line full of Cos-Bots with different costumes. Mizuki looked at the line in shock; she then fainted.

Mizuki lied on the floor, unconscious and dizzy. Just then, a girl came by and tried to awake her.

Who was she?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Kazuki and his friends arrived at the Neo Okinawa Factory, knowing what Mizuki could be in there.

"Comrades, this may be the biggest battle we'll face, but it is the only way to get Mizuki back," Taishi said in a brave voice.

"Uh, you know this isn't a battle, Taishi," Kazuki said, "But I'm glad we made it before those Makis showed up."

Just then, a figure came in front of the group… It was Neco.

"At last! I found you." She shouted.

"Oh, no! We're screwed!" Eimi cried.

Neco sharpened her claws and said, "It's time for you to die, Kazuki Sendo."

Yuu held up her paper fan and shouted, "Not while _we're _here, you won't!"

Yuu & Neco began to clash as Kazuki and Eimi fled to the Factory. Yuu kept striking Neco with her fan, but she wouldn't go down. Neco started to strike with her claws, but Yuu kept dodging, only to have herself nicked by the face.

"Well, I see I'm gonna have to fight you off, you reject robot!" Yuu shouted, with blood on her face.

Neco did a cat pose and said, "Try, if you must… but you will fail."

Mizuki woke up. She saw a little girl, in pink hair, by the exit of the factory, waiting for her to wake up.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked.

"Me? I am Miss Tachikawa, a citizen of Neo Okinawa," she said, "I run this place: a factory that produces Cos-Bots, built to perfection."

"You… you couldn't be…"

"My full name is Ikumi Tachikawa. It is nice to meet you again, Peach."

"Huh? _You're _my creator? I… I have so much to ask you."

"I will, but I need to examine you…"

Ikumi pulled out a remote. She pressed the button and Mizuki collapsed to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Peach," She said, "But I must examine you before I can answer your questions."

She carried an unconscious Mizuki to another room, hoping to examine what went wrong with her.

Mizuki woke up, and found herself on the table, already being checked for maintenance. The little girl was beside her and smiled.

"Ikumi? Where am I?"

"You're in the Neo Okinawa Cos-Bot Factory, the birthplace for Cos-Bots," she answered, "You were severely damaged; so I had to check and see what went wrong."

"But, I don't understand… You created Neco, Vash, & I?" Mizuki asked.

Ikumi shook her head and said, "Too many questions…"

She then explained about how she created 3 perfect Cos-Bots:

"Years ago, the population of Cam-Boys, or camera-toting lowlifes, increased rapidly; in order to obtain the peace, we created Makis to control the populations of Cosplayers & Cam-Boys. However, the Makis proved to be helpful, but not helpful enough, as the Cam-Boys increased by thousands."

"Cam-Boys?" Mizuki asked, "You mean those perverts are…?"

"Yes," She said, "As the number of Cam-Boys increased and the number of Cosplayers decreased, I had no choice but to fight fire with fire. I created you and your sisters, among others, to find these Cam-Boys and stop the cluster of camera-toters. But there was an error to their programming…"

"You mean… those events that took place in my memories?"

"They were only designed to protect the Cosplayers, but they weren't supposed to kill people. They escaped afterwards, before we could find a flaw. But then, after carefully checking you, we examined you and found that you have too much A.I. in your circuitry. You're so lucky, Peach."

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Mizuki!"

"True, you _are _Mizuki, but that's because you were altered in your programming by a glitch."

"My programming?"

"That fall you had? It jumbled your circuits and altered your identity. But even if you wished to be as a human, you're still Peach, my most favorite Cos-Bot."

"Is… Is Eimi involved in this?" Mizuki asked, "I heard she was Cos-Bot after an accident."

"Exactly," Ikumi continued, "Ever since I was saved by the girl, who sacrificed herself, I was in dire need to help bring her back. So I made her into a Cos-Bot. But then, I thought about those Cam-Boys, and decided to dedicate my life to protecting Neo Japan."

"Wait… I thought you were killed. So why did you hide it after all these years?"

Ikumi then helped Mizuki up, "I'm afraid you cannot continue to ask questions anymore. In due time, you'll understand. For now, you must live your life to its fullest… Cos-Bot Peach."

Mizuki stepped back in anger, "Stop it! Stop calling me that!"

Ikumi then explained why she's moving well.

"Uh… what did you do to me?"

"Simple (Cough, cough); I gave you an upgrade. Once your body was damaged days ago, it was time to improve you so you can feel less damaged."

Mizuki was astounded, until she heard a distress signal go off. They looked at the screen, seeing Neco cornering Taishi & Yuu.

"Oh, no! They're in trouble!" Mizuki cried.

Ikumi replied, "Neco… she was a bad seed. I'm sorry that she and Vash caused so much harm."

The monitor also showed Kazuki & Eimi heading inside to the factory area.

"Kazuki? Eimi? They came for me?"

"I'm not sure why…"

As Mizuki looked on, Kazuki entered the room seeing Mizuki with Ikumi.

"Mizuki! You're okay!" He shouted.

"Kazuki!" She cried as she jumped to his arms.

"Aw, how cute," Eimi said in a disgust manner.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We were looking for you. You ran off and-."

"I'm okay now. Forgive me, Kazuki, but I have to find out on my own."

Eimi then shouted, "Oh, give me a break! Panda is busy fighting off that Cos-Bot, and _you _were busy getting acquainted? Man, I cannot get you people at all! What is with you today, after running off and Neco about to rip Panda to shreds?"

Ikumi then approached Eimi and looked at her.

"How have you been, Miss Ohba?"

Eimi blushed and said, "Oh, good. But I feel bad about what happened to you."

Kazuki then said to Ikumi, "Am I glad you're okay?"

Ikumi smiled and hugged Kazuki. However, Eimi butted in and shouted, "Hey, I hate to break the bad news, but Neco is hurting our friends! And we need Peach to help us."

As Eimi continued to chat on, Mizuki then remembers what Neco did to her & Vash. In an instant, she approached Eimi and turned her off.

"If we don't stop her, she'll get her way! And I'll tell you it is bad business for me! You think the great Cos-bot Eimi will… be… ruuuuuuinnnnn…" Eimi's voice dropped as she bowed down with her arms falling.

"Thank you!" Kazuki said in relief.

"You didn't have to turn her off, Peach," Ikumi added.

"Someone had to shut her up!" Mizuki said in much heart, "But she had a point! Ikumi fixed me and now I can fight her! If anyone's gonna stop Neco, it's me!"

"Mizuki…"

She looked at Ikumi, who nodded, and said thank you to her. She then sped off to the main area as Kazuki talked to Ikumi.

"So… You did it to save Neo Tokyo & Cosmo-Tropolis," He said.

Ikumi, who was by a deactivated Eimi, asked, "Mister Sendo, have you ever become a dream?"

"Huh?"

Yuu was left on the ground, all bloodied. Taishi looked on as he was terrified. Neco licks her claws and said, "That was all too easy. It's brave of you to confront me in this arrogant manner."

"Yeah… well, at least I got Sendo away from you…" She said in a weak voice.

"WHAT?"

Neco stepped on Yuu's neck and was about to crush it.

"You tell me where he is now… or else!" She screamed as she started to crush her.

Taishi then screamed, "Leave her be! That's enough!"

Neco let her foot up and turned towards him.

"Naughty, naughty boy," she said, "You wanna die, too?"

Taishi stepped back in fear and started to whimper.

Neco held up her claws and was about to attack him, when…

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Neco looked up and saw Mizuki.

"Impossible! She's still alive!" She thought.

"Amazing…" Taishi said in astonishment, "Peach has returned…"

"How dare you hurt Kazuki and his friends? _My _friends!" Mizuki shouted, "I have had enough of you and your antics!"

She held up her wand and started to be focused, "Sure, I may not understand who I am or what I am or how I got here… but I have a programming that can be your downfall: MY HEART FOR EVERYBODY'S WELL-BEING!"

"You miserable, conceited, wretched fool!" Neco said in anger, "How on Earth did you survive?"

"It's easy… your creator; NO! MY creator; no, scratch that! OUR creator gave me a second chance! And the way I see it now…"

She pointed her wand at Neco and shouted, "YOU BELONG IN THE SCRAP YARD FOR HURTING REIKO!"

"Reiko? Oh, you mean Vash?"  
"She was our sister, and you had to deactivate her…" Mizuki said, as she swelled in tears, "And you had to go after me and send me to the scrap pile; you even had the gall to try and kill the one man that recognizes me as a girl! Unforgivable! I hate you!"

Neco then did a cat stance and asked, "Well, how come you are trying to protect him and _not _Master?"

"Huh? Master?"

"Master? What is going on here?" Taishi asked.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both Cos-Bots shouted at Taishi.

"What are you talking about, Aya?" Mizuki shouted.

"Master Tachikawa gave us life and to protect the city, but it seems we cannot become able to protect the sickly master; however, she has given us the opportunity to protect her… but, her brother, the co-founder, had to take her to the hospital after a sudden illness. But… the company was shocked to hear that the founder has fallen ill. So, her company decided to carry on the tradition for her… by making a NEW master… _literally_."

"No!" She gasped, "Then… Ikumi…"

"Yes," Neco said, "Ikumi is a Cos-Bot. The _real _Ikumi… is dead!"

Mizuki charged at Neco and screamed, "LIAR!"

She socked Neco in the face, sending her flying to the trash pile. Neco kipped up and shouted, "It's all true! I was there! Since then, Ikumi was recreated, but we were not fooled; so we became our own independent beings."

"In doing so, you killed innocent people?" Mizuki asked.

"And have violated the "Laws of Robotics", as well, my mechanical sister!" Taishi added, "When Ikumi died, you, Neco, _and _Vash, were all alone; but when a clone of her came…"

"We were not coming back to tend to _her_ care," Neco continued, "When we found out, we pretended until the time was right; you think I'd stick around and care for a small child-sized robot? We left Neo Okinawa and resurfaced as Reiko & Aya. But Vash, or Reiko as you called her, was a weak link. All she cared about was fighting people. I was more of an intellectual type and not the fighting type; it was a way to preserve my power."

"So, that's why…" Mizuki started to shake, "No… OH, Reiko!"

She started to drop on her knees and cried.

Neco approached her and said, "Don't feel discouraged, Peach. As you can see now, _I _am the only best Cos-Bot of the three. The reason why I smashed you was… you were _very _second-rate; not to mention flimsy… and frail."

She sharpened her claws and prepared to strike.

"Say hi to Vash for me, my sister. Goodbye."

"MIZUKI!" Taishi shouted.

As Neco threw her punch at Mizuki, she retaliated by striking Neco in the gut with her wand. Neco started to stumble down.

Mizuki got up and said, "Go to hell… Neco!"

Neco got up and began to charge at Mizuki. They began to fight.

Taishi looked on and thought, "Comrade Kazuki… are you getting all this?"

He jumped up, grabbed Yuu, and ran inside the factory entrance. He rushed inside as the melee began.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Mizuki & Neco began to fight in the alley. They exchanged punches, leaving each other in a stumbling manner. Mizuki was very crossed at her.

"You… you rejected Cosplayer," she screamed, "What gives you the right to hurt me and my friends?"

"Nothing… unless you count what you did long ago," Neco replied.

"Enough of your mind games! I cannot let you destroy my programming!" She cried.

Mizuki charged at Neco and struck her head on the wand. Her head was broke her neck; it rolled to the ground, by the trashcans.

"That… was uncalled for Peach!" She snapped.

Her body tried to look for her head, but it was looking the other way.

"Don't lose your head, Neco…" Mizuki giggled.

Neco found her head and put it back on.

"It's… not… FUNNY!" She screamed.

She began to swing her claws at Mizuki. Every swipe she made slashed a bit of her skin.

"Hold still!" She yelled, "I'll tear you into ribbons… so your _boyfriend _cannot put you back together again!"

Mizuki dodged her slashes, but got nicked a couple of times.

Meanwhile, Taishi & Yuu arrived inside Ikumi's factory.

"Kaz has got to be here somewhere," She said, "If we don't find him soon…"

"Then he's a dead man," Taishi continued.

They entered a room and found the assembly line.

"Whoa! My sister, it seems we stumbled onto a great creation of life itself! Cos-Bots here, there, and everywhere!"

"Will you calm yourself? We should be finding Kazuki soon before Neco gets to her."

Ikumi approached a deactivated Eimi and stroke her green hair.

"I don't get it, Ikumi," Kazuki, who was still with her, asked, "What do you mean a dream?"

Ikumi responded, "Well, Mister Sendo, I always dreamed of seeing a world in harmony and equality, especially people who live in peace. However, peace has yet to be restored. This world is all about hate, war, violence, and even heartbreak."

"And you created these Cos-Bots in order for some peace in Neo Japan?"

"Exactly… besides, would I lie to you about it? This girl here… and Mizuki… and my Vash & Neco… they were my favorite girls."

"Oh? And the reason this whole thing: The Cam-Boy populace rising, the killing of many, the Makis…"

"They were all _my_ problems. But, I didn't mean to cause such pain. I didn't mean to ruin my creations like that. My Cos-Bots were the living proof that girls and boys, and especially mean people, can live in harmony… but it all went so awry. I'm sorry, Eimi… I didn't mean to make you and your fellow Cos-Bots become such tools of destruction."

"But, Ikumi, it wasn't your fault," he stated, "What you did was helpful… except the part about Vash and Neco being natural-made killers. But, Mizuki and Eimi, they were your pride and joy!"

Ikumi looked at Eimi and thought aloud, "Maybe someday you'll understand my dream…"

She turned Eimi on again and she started to rant.

"Who the hell gives you the right to turn off the great Eimi Ohba like that? I won't have it! Who in the right mind to-?"

"EIMI! That's enough!"

She looked at Ikumi and started to cringe, "Ikumi? How long were you here?"

"Oh, for the moment. And by the way, Mizuki found your OFF-switch." Ikumi replied, "Don't _make _me do it again!"

Eimi growled as Kazuki thought.

"So, some Cos-Bots are her pride and joy, but they end up as failures…"

Taishi & Yuu ran towards Kazuki & Eimi.

"COMRADE!"

"KAZ!"

"Panda?"

"Taishi? Yuu?"

Taishi grinned and remarked, "Hmm… it seems you're still alive, Comrade Kazuki. Mizuki is holding off the Evil Cos-Bot…"

"WHAT? We've got to stop them!"

Yuu grabbed him by the arm and shouted, "Are you stupid, Kaz? We can't let them see us! Neco wants you dead!"

"She's right! And even a Hot-Spring Panda knows that _she _went through the flight of battle!"

"It's _plight_ of battle; and "excuse me" for trying to help!"

Kazuki then worried about Mizuki.

"No… not without Mizuki!" He shouted.

"But… comrade…"

"Kaz…"

"Kazuki…"

Ikumi smiled and said, "I understand… you love her… do you?"

"I… I don't know; but, even if she's a robot, I don't think I want to lose her, not after these events."

Yuu smiled and replied, "I understand, too. Mizuki's got a heart, even for a Cos-Bot."

She then ordered the others to escape. Eimi & Ikumi stayed for a while.

"You go on ahead," Eimi called, "I hav to talk to Ikumi about something."

"Right! I'll see you later!" Yuu shouted.

Ikumi then said quietly, "Well, my function here is done."

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Ikumi?" She asked.

"No… I am afraid my life's work is just finished," She answered, "Only one thing left to do now."

Ikumi then turned to arm and opened up a small keyboard. She typed in some letters and stood still for a bit.

"YOU'RE A COS-BOT?" Eimi gasped.

"No…" Ikumi replied, "I am a clone of Ikumi Tachikawa. The original Ikumi died; but before she could pass on, she would build me to become immortal. But now that I've heard what's going on, I must permanently deactivate myself, before it gets out of hand. My brother will get this message and pick me up; but, I might never return. Miss Eimi, please don't tell Kazuki about it, since you are programmed for gossip on occasions."

Eimi started to tear up, "You can't leave! You… you can't…"

"I'm afraid it's over for me. Besides… someone can be put in charge… and that person… is him."

"Kazuki? But why?"

Before Ikumi could answer, she closed her eyes and fell to the ground with a thud. Her body was motionless.

"Hey, Eimi! Pick up the pace!" Yuu called out.

Eimi then whispered to Ikumi, "Goodbye, Ikumi. I promise I'll keep it a secret. I'll do my best to try, though, since I love to dish juicy gossip from my databanks."

"EIMI!"

"Yeah, yeah! Coming, Hot-Spring Panda!"

She ran off to be with the others; Ikumi's body remained in the middle of the factory.

Meanwhile, Neco grabbed Mizuki by the hair and started to sneer. Mizuki jumped up, breaking free from her, and attacked her with a kick.

"Just as I thought," Neco called, "You're a junk pile."

Just then, the Makis arrived and found Neco & Mizuki.

"Cos-Bots Neco & Peach! We have finally found you! You two are under arrest!" One Maki called out.

"But… but how can they…?" Mizuki thought.

"Cover your ears, Peach," Neco said to her.

She covered her ears tightly as Neco approached the Makis.

"Do NOT interfere!" She shrieked.

Neco let out a high-pitched shriek, echoing into all the Makis. They started to malfunction and dropped to the ground. They all were immobilized.

"No… that's terrible," Mizuki thought.

"Now _no one _will interfere again!" Neco said, "Pity you have shown compassion towards the people in Neo Japan, have you?"

"How dare you?" Mizuki shouted, "I'll have you know that these Makis are the best in the police force! Top-of-the-line Cos-Bots with a power to protect the law! And _YOU _had to crash _every single _Cos-Bot! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Neco smiled, "I would, I could, and I can; so I won't!"

Mizuki gasped and collapsed on her knees. Neco sharpened her claws and pointed towards her.

"It's time to go, Peach! Say hi to Vash for me when they sell you for the finest spare parts that money can buy."

She then heard a small sound from far away. It was a small minivan, and Taishi was driving off with Kazuki, Eimi, & Yuu.

"NO!" Neco screamed, "He's getting away!"

She ran after them, but Mizuki followed.

"Why are you following me?" Neco asked Mizuki.

"If I'm gonna save Kazuki, I have to stop you for doing so! I'm not letting you have your way!"

"Do mess with me, you damn robot!" She cried, "Unless you want to be scrapped!"

"That's a risk I am willing to take; despite the fact that I don't understand ANYTHING anymore!"

Neco & Mizuki continued on with the chase.

The minivan drove to a bridge.

"So, she found you your "OFF-Switch"?" Yuu asked Eimi.

"Yes… but Mizuki found it for me." Eimi replied, "I'm super pissed about it."

Yuu smiled evilly and said, "Maybe I'll shut you up whenever I get the chance."

"Will you two stop it?" Kazuki shouted, "If we don't escape, there's a chance we'll die!"

"Uh… Neco only wanted _you_, Kaz," Yuu said.

"I'm aware of that!" He shouted, "But why the hell would she go after us?"

Just then, Neco jumped to the bridge and blocked the Minivan direction. Eimi let out a scream. She demolished a part of the bridge leaving them with NO escape.

"Oh, no! We're trapped!" Taishi screamed.

Neco laughed evilly and busted through the windshield with her fist. All four of them escaped.

"Kazuki Sendo…" She pointed at him, "Be a dear and come with me…"

"No… Kazuki…" Yuu thought.

"Peach has failed; it seems now nobody can defeat her," Taishi thought.

"Run for it, Kazuki!" Eimi thought aloud.

He stood in fear and didn't move a muscle.

"N-N-N-No… I don't know what you want from me…" Kazuki cried, "But, you cannot kill me!"

Neco then licked her claws and grinned.

"Oh… I just wanted you to be my new scratching post…"

She stepped forward and started to sprint. Kazuki couldn't move; Taishi, Yuu, & Eimi watched on, knowing they cannot do anything.

"NOW DIE!" She screamed.

She launched her claw at Kazuki, but…

**SMASH!**

Mizuki dived in at the last minute, but got her chest jabbed Neco's claw.

"MIZUKI!" Kazuki screamed.

"NO!" Eimi cried.

Mizuki then grabbed her arm and broke it off with a chop. Neco started to scream a bit.

"No one… but NO ONE, hurts Kaz-Kaz-Kaz-Kazu-Kikikikiki and getsssss away-ay-ay-ay with it!" She shouted, but was malfunctioning at the same.

"NO! You… you cannot stop me!" Neco cried, "I… I am Ikumi's powerful Cos-Bot in the world!"

Mizuki stepped towards her and asked her, "If so-so-so-so powerful you arererererere, why wou-wou-wou-would you hurt inno-no-no-cennnnnnt people-le-le?"

She staggered on in fear, walking backwards. What she didn't know was that she was headed for the end of the bridge she destroyed.

"I HATE YOU!" Neco screamed.

"Wh-Wh-What's the ma-ma-ma-ma-matter, Neco? Haven't had you sho-o-o-o-o-o-ots yet?" Mizuki grinned.

"I'll stop you…" Neco growled, "I'll demolish you…"

She held up her remaining claw and shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

She tried to dash, but was stopped.

"Neco… that's enough…" A voice called from her head.

"Vash?" Neco thought.

"That is enough! I understand what you're doing, but Neco, this isn't the way!" Vash's voice called to her, "Even Master made us natural born killers, or in this case, _naturally-made_; but we have hearts, as well. So… don't do it… not to our sister!"

"But… but I... I…" Neco started to shake.

Mizuki then noticed what's going on. She removed Neco's dismembered claw from her chest and dropped it to the ground.

Neco began to malfunction; her face began to spark.

"I… I killed you… Vash…" She said as her voice was trembling.

"I'm sorry, but our time here is over," Vash replied, "But, you see… I wish _not_ to die. I wish to stop those Cam-boys…"

"But… they don't even belong here!" Neco screamed with her voice warbled up.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Yuu thought.

"Vash? VASH?" Neco cried out, "VAA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ASH!"

Mizuki then charged at Neco and kicked her in the chest. She fell off the bridge.

"VAAAAAAAASH!" Neco cried.

Her body fell to the pavement, breaking her into pieces.

"Mizuki?" Kazuki thought.

"She… she did it!" Taishi screamed.

He approached a damaged Mizuki.

"Are you okay, Kazuki?" Mizuki asked him.

"I'm fine… thanks to you," Kazuki smiled.

She smiled and said, "I'm glad you're okay-kay-kay-ayayayayay. I felt aw-aw-awful about you."

"Why? You saved me, and that's all that matters…" He replied.

Mizuki then stepped back towards Kazuki and gave him a kiss. She then stood at the edge of the bridge and smiled again.

"Mizuki?"

"It's Peach, now. Call me Peach," she said, "I'm afraid my sys-sys-systems have malfunctioned a bit."

"A bit?" Yuu cried, "More like "A LOT"!"

She then looked at Eimi, Taishi, & Yuu, and then turned to Kazuki.

"You have great friends, Kazuki Sendo," She replied, "I hope you take ca-a-a-a-a-are of them."

"What?" Kazuki then tried to grab Mizuki, but he was too late.

She leaned backwards and fell off the bridge.

"NO!" Kazuki screamed.

"Goodbye… Kazuki Sendo… I'll never… forget… you…" She said as her eyes began to close.

Her body fell into the river. She sank to the bottom.

"MIZUKI!" He screamed.

"She's gone, Kazuki…" Yuu said to him.

"Indeed, now all 3 Rogue Cos-Bots are all dead," Taishi continued, "And all she did was to protect you."

Kazuki then looked at Eimi and asked, "Well, there is _still_ one more of Ikumi's creations left. What should we do with her?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Yuu cried.

She approached Eimi, who was crying, and spoke to her.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry Mizuki is gone," She said, "But, we still have you… a great Cos-Bot!"

"Really?" Eimi asked.

Yuu nodded.

Eimi then let out a smirk of confidence, "In the event I might get turned off, I will say this once and only _once_! No one, but no one, can stop the great Cos-Bot, Eimi Ohba! We're back, baby! And no one, not even rogue criminals, can stop us now!"

Yuu placed her arm on her shoulder and smiled.

Kazuki looked down as he saw from below, the smashed-up remnants of Neco. He grabbed her arm, which was left there by Mizuki at the edge of the bridge.

"Mizuki," He hugged the arm, "Thank you for protecting me… I'll never forget you… Project Peach."

He left with his friends to the minivan and drove back to Cosmo-Tropolis, to continue his life's work.

Meanwhile, Mizuki's prone, but deactivated body rose up from the water and was floating around in the ocean. She was floating alongside the shores of Neo Japan, and was floating for hours on end. She drifted onto the sands of the beach, located in Tokyo (_Not Neo Tokyo_).

A girl in red hair, all done up in pigtails found her from her small home and tried to carry her away. She carried her, but was extremely heavy.

"Poor thing…" she thought aloud, "This girl is a Cos-Bot; a damaged one, in fact. We better take you inside."

Who was she, and why is she taking Mizuki to her bungalow?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

At Chisa's, she examined a broken down Vash. However, Yuu arrived with a box full of Cos-Bot parts. It was the remnants of Neco, who was destroyed by Mizuki.

"Chisa, I think you need to examine more of these." Yuu said.

Chisa looked at the box and was shocked. She placed the box by her and sat down. Kazuki and Taishi arrived, as well, giving the news about Mizuki. Chisa whimpered as she looked away.

"Chisa," Kazuki asked, "Is there anything we can do now, now that Peach is gone?"

"Chisa will try, nya," she responded, "Though, I'm afraid no one will apprehend them now…"

"What do you mean?" Yuu snapped.

Chisa then showed the TV; it showed a news bulletin about the Makis being deactivated and damaged:

"_News bulletin in Neo Tokyo: Over 30 Maki Cos-Bots had been destroyed by two mysterious Cos-Bots. An eye-witness proclaimed that one of them is pink, while the other has cat ears. That's all we know from a simple and unreliable source; but we have learned that the perpetrators responsible were the rogue Cos-Bots Neco and Peach. No news on the whereabouts of the Cos-Bots, but police service by the Makis will be suspended until further notice. We'd like to ask all of you to stay indoors and make sure no one wander the streets of Cosmo-Troplis."_

Kazuki looked at the pile of Neco. He thought, "Could she and Mizuki have done this?"

"Chisa is scared now," she whimpered, "_No_ police means: _no_ peace."

"How long will the repairs be for each Maki?" Taishi asked.

"About 2 to 3 weeks. Cosmo-Tropolis is gonna be a very noisy place for now…"

Kazuki looked away and thought of Mizuki. Yuu patted him and said that it's all right.

"Kaz, come on, man," she said, "Please don't let Mizuki/Peach's death get you."

Kazuki stepped back and was angry.

"So? All three Cos-Bots are gone, the city is now in turmoil, and now, we have no freaking idea what to do now!" He shouted.

Yuu and Taishi were shocked. Chisa then looked at Vash and turned her on. Vash opened her eyes and saw Kazuki in dejection. She got up gingerly and approached him.

"Chisa, what the hell are you doing?" Yuu cried.

"Chisa knows what she's doing…" she replied.

Vash approached Kazuki and held him tight.

"You're…" Kazuki gasped, looking at Vash.

"I… I understand how you feel…" Vash responded in a slightly distorted voice, "Peach… Neco… my sisters… they're gone now. My master is gone, too."

"That's not true… Ikumi is still alive. Maybe she'll make you understand." Taishi pleaded.

Vash stepped back and was in tears.

"Chisa reprogrammed me to be nice to you on this," she added, "I _was _intended to kill you, but…"

She then started to smoke and spark. She went on one knee and was in pain.

"Reiko!" He cried as he held Vash up.

"Ka… zu… ki…" she shook in fear, "I… I feel something… very scary…"

"Chisa," Yuu asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Uh… she said something about _her_." Chisa said, "Yeah. Chisa heard her whispering that _she's _coming."

"Who?" Taishi gasped.

"Reiko, I mean Vash," Kazuki demanded, "Who's _her_?"

She grasped him by the shirt and was growling. She then spoke in a painful voice.

"Sendo… do me a solid… stay away… from her. A portion of my data has been corrupted… by her. I must warn you… she's a Cos-Bot, as well, but…"

Yuu asked, "Who is she you are talking about?"

"I… I… I don't know…" Vash gasped, "She happens to be a rogue Cos-Bot, too. She's very cute and glamorous, but she's evil. She has the same Cos-Bot functions as Neco, Peach, and myself _combined_!"

Taishi and Yuu discussed privately.

"You don't think… my sister…" Taishi asked.

"The hell if I know," Yuu spoke, "I know it's not Eimi."

Kazuki held Vash up and calmed her down. However, Vash's eyes went black.

"REIKO!"

She collapsed and was smoking.

"Not again!" Chisa whined.

"Maybe we could ask Neco about this _evil _Cos-Bot," Kazuki suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," Chisa responded, "Chisa will do her best to rebuild Vash and Neco. But… I'll try my best to fix her at 100%."

Kazuki left as Yuu and Taishi stayed. Yuu approached Chisa and asked if she would check on Eimi. Chisa responded with a nod and will call her later. Taishi then added that whoever _she _is, they must ask the source: the two Cos-Bots, destroyed and damaged by each other.

**XXXXXX  
**

At Eimi's apartment, she looked at her circuitry in her arm and was in a sad look.

"Ikumi…" she whispered.

She was very upset, knowing that Ikumi is gone… forever. Suddenly, a door knocked. She looked as the door opened. It was her bodyguard, Subaru, who was fully rebuilt after the assault by Neco and Vash. She walked in and was worried about her.

"Miss Ohba, boss," she asked, "What's wrong? Are you upset over your recent upgrade?"

Eimi looked away, saying nothing.

"Pagyu?"

Subaru approached her and held her tight.

"You can tell me, you know." She said.

Eimi then held her arm and spoke to her.

"Lena…" she whimpered, "I'm sorry… it's just that Ikumi Tachikawa is gone… and so is Mizuki."

"What happened?" Subaru questioned, "Did this Mizuki die?"

"Yes…" Eimi sobbed, "Both of them are dead. Ikumi also promised me not to tell Kazuki or Panda about Ikumi's death; Mizuki was assaulted, but she survived. Though, she chose to kill herself rather than living a lie."

"You mean, Mizuki is…"

"Yes. She's Peach."

Subaru was startled with her arms trembling, but Eimi tried to calm her down.

"No, no! Peach was on our side; she destroyed Neco like pizzas of ache!"

"You mean "_Pieces of Eight_", you know."

"I'm not in the mood…"

Eimi escorted Subaru out of her apartment.

"Lena, tell the other employees at my workplace that I won't be in the office. I need time to grieve."

Just then, the phone rang. She approached the phone and answered it. It was from Yuu.

"Panda?"

"Eimi… we need to talk. Come over to Chisa's place and we'll go over your programming," Yuu said via phone.

"Why? Did you find something in my programming that makes me very famous?"

"NO! You muttonhead, it's about Vash!"

"WHAT? The Cos-Bot that was all in pieces?"

"The very same; we need to check and see if your programming matches the three Cos-Bots. I'll explain later."

"Wait… are you saying that my Great Cos-Bot Eimi Ohba design could be a rouge model?"

"It's _rogue _model; and no, we were just curious."

Eimi agreed and hung up the receiver. She turned to Subaru and said, "Mind the company for the time-being, Lena. I should return at 100%."

Subaru asked, "Miss Eimi, you called me "Lena" again; why do you call me that, you know?"

"You're Cos-Bot Lena Gallows, right?" She asked her, "If I know Subaru, she is so energetic and also with a heart of a dead fighter's abilities, which are downloaded into her system."

"But I talk like Subaru, you know."

Eimi then left with Lena and continued to chat.

"Incidentally, how is Subaru?" She asked.

"She's at 80% capacity, ma'am," Lena responded, "She'll be okay, as long as the repairs are done within two weeks, you know."

Eimi chuckled, "Oh, you're just like the other Subies."

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the alleyway near Eimi's headquarters, many of the Makis were being carried away by the police force in Neo Tokyo. They were piled up and loaded into the trucks. One of the police officers noticed one of the Makis eyes, twitching around.

"Sir! Maki #14 is still working," he called to the sergeant.

The sergeant, a tall guy with spiky black hair and a scar on his stone cold face, dressed in blue battle armor, picked her up.

"I'll report this to the chief," he insisted in a quiet and deep voice, "Bring the rest into the factory for a mandatory maintenance procedure."

"Yes, sir!"

He carried up the damaged Maki over his shoulder and headed to the truck. He placed her inside and headed to the driver's seat. But as he was about to drive off, Maki #14 began to speak.

"Pe… Pea… ach… Nec… Ne… ne… co… Pe… eac… ch… Ne… eco…"

"What's this?" He gasped.

He looked at her and tried to revive her. He checked her circuitry in her waist and saw that it was burning up.

"She's getting hot; and I mean it literally."

He placed her in the front seat of the truck and sat by her in front of the wheel. He proceeded to drive off.

"This Cos-Bot could give us a lead on where the other Cos-Bots are," he thought.

**XXXXXX**

At Chisa's, Eimi was being examined by her; she was lying on a table, turned off. It turns out that her body has been at 70% efficiency. Chisa decided to upgrade her, so she could withstand her many busy weeks.

"Chisa will do what she can, but it's not gonna be easy," she thought, "Miss Eimi has been very old and worn out since the accident."

Earlier, Yuu and Eimi were discussing about what Vash said about an evil Cos-Bot:

"_NO way… I can't believe there's __another__ escapee in the evil Cos-Bot situation," Eimi called._

"_I know," Yuu said, "Chisa here will examine you for some similarities, since you were created by Ikumi Tachikawa."_

"_Correction: I was __remade__ as a Cos-Bot!"_

"_Yes, right. But the point is: we want to know that if you are her who Vash is referring to."_

"_What? Are you saying…? But I couldn't be…"_

"_So? Chisa will be happy to examine you," Chisa cheered, "I hope you would hold still throughout the whole procedure."_

_Eimi sneered, "I'll try, but it's gonna take more than fidgeting to make the great Eimi-Bot perfect."_

_Yuu sighed and pressed her OFF button._

She began to fiddle into her with her chest panel. She found some disturbing items in her panel. She pulled it out and found a black ball bearing, the size of a rubber bouncy ball.

"What?" She thought, "Could _this _be the problem?"

She placed the ball bearing in a metal tray and continued to work on Eimi. She also found a small bluish wire, misplaced from her personality chip.

"Uh, oh, that won't do," she said, "Chisa's not gonna let her become a malfunctioning mess."

She placed the wire back in place. Suddenly, Eimi's eyes opened. She started to speak in a distorted voice.

"Ikumi… why… did you…? Ik… kum… mi…"

Eimi continued to say Ikumi's name. Chisa was flabbergasted.

"Chisa's confused! Isn't Ikumi the one who created you?" She asked her.

"Ik… kum… mi…" she whispered, "Ikumi… Ik… kum… mi…"

She closed her eyes and shut herself down. She lied on the table, motionless.

"This is bad…" Chisa whimpered, "Hang on, Miss Eimi! I'll help you!"

She continued to work on Eimi, as the night sky began to grow dark.

**XXXXXX**

Taishi and Yuu watched the sky grow darker than usual.

"Hmm… it seems it's about to be as black as night, my comrade," he stated.

"But it's only 6PM!" Yuu retorted, "Something doesn't add up."

Yuu was right; the entire city was engulfed in darkness, but the street lights began to shine. Cosmo-Tropolis was in a victim of darkness.

Meanwhile, a young girl with red hair and an ample bust, dressed as Card Master Peach, but in a black color rather than the usual pink, was walking by in the distressed crowd. She looked around and asked one of them.

"Excuse me, but why has it become night already?" She asked one of them.

The boy replied, "Well, normally it be dusk now, but something must've set the sun into a pitch black."

"Is that right?" She said.

"Oh, incidentally, who are you?"

She replied, "Oh, me? I'm Mizuki. I happen to come here all the way from Tokyo. I came to visit a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. I know my way around here before."

Mizuki left the crowd, knowing that she can find her way home. She let out a smile and thought, "Kazuki… I cannot wait to see you."

_(Record scratches)_

Whoa! Hold up! If this girl is _also _Mizuki, then where's the _REAL_ Mizuki, a.k.a. Cos-Bot Peach?

We already knew what happened to her. Find out in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

At a small house, Mizuki, or Peach as she's called now, was in a small bed, with her limbs bandaged up and her clothes mended. She was still unconscious, but couldn't wake up since she was damaged by Neco.

A small girl, with a red haired ponytail and a small purple shirt, looked at Peach and lay on her chest, imagining that it's a pillow. The girl in pigtails arrived and saw the small girl.

"Mia, leave her alone," she called out, "She could still be loose in her gears."

"Aw, no fair, big sister," Mia pouted, "I just wanted to feel her warmth."

"She's not even activated; how can she be warm?"

"She's soft… right?"

The girl gave up and escorted Mia out of the room.

"Listen, I want you to tell father that we need his tool kit to repair this girl."

"Okay, Tanya, I'll see if he still has that Phillips."

Mia left, as Tanya approached Peach. She stroked her faux magenta hair and giggled.

"I've heard good things about you, Cos-Bot Peach," she thought, "I heard that you escaped from the police; and then you suddenly reappeared and wanted to wreak havoc. Don't worry… I'll do what I can to reprogram you to be our playmate."

Tanya was a computer technician; her hobby was to build Cos-Bots, but couldn't build a perfect one. She ended up reprogramming the Cos-Bots around Cosmo-Tropolis. She's always wanted to meet one of the rogue Cos-Bots, but she'd get killed in the way.

"Well, no time like the present; let's get you repaired first," Tanya smiled.

Mia arrived with the tool box. Tanya takes it and asked Mia to leave for the moment. She undressed Peach and began to work on her. She removed the bandages and started to mend her wiring. She opened her chest panel and examined her circuitry.

"Whoa! Whoever created her must've gone to the trouble of using advanced gadgetry," Tanya thought.

**XXXXXX**

Hours later, she fully fixed Peach. She grabbed a keyboard and was about to attach it to her; Peach opened her eyes and saw that she was in another place.

"Wh- Where am I?" She whispered.

"Mia… is that you?" Tanya called, "I want no tricks from you today!"

"Huh? Who's there?" Peach asked.

She looked at Tanya and grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" She spoke.

"Huh? You're awake." Tanya smiled, "Don't worry. We'll fix you good. By the way, my name is Tanya."

Her smile turned into a trembling shock of fright. She dropped the keyboard and shrieked.

"Big Sister? Are you okay in there?" Mia called.

Tanya inched back by the wall, quivering in fear. Peach got up and bowed to her.

"Thank you for fixing me… but to be honest, I didn't tend to be fixed _at all_."

"Oh… uh, it's my pleasure, Cos-Bot Peach," Tanya nervously responded.

"Peach?" Peach questioned, "Am I… Peach? I… I don't know… if I…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Tanya asked.

Peach suddenly lost her memories of her past, especially her pseudonym, Mizuki.

"What am I? Are you saying that I'm a Cos-Bot?" She asked.

"You… that's ridiculous! You're Cos-Bot Peach, the rogue Cos-Bot created by the late Ikumi Tachikawa, right?"

"To be honest… I don't know…"

Tanya felt her face and inquired, "You've lost your memories, have you?"

Peach held Tanya's hand and was sad. She started to sob, knowing that she had lost her memory.

"It's okay. You're not all evil, right?" Tanya inquired.

Peach nodded, "Yes. I used to be, but all I remember is that I stopped killing because I have caused so much pain."

"So… you had a change of a mechanical heart?"

"Yes… but I don't know why…"

Tanya hugged her and said, "I tell you what, you can stay with us until your memories return. My sister will love you."

"Really?" Peach smiled, "Oh, thank you. Though, I won't be for a while. I… I don't remember where I live."

Tanya stated, "It's okay. I'll see to it that you can remember. I _was _gonna erase your programming and install new data, but now I see that you wanted another chance."

"It's okay. Even if I remembered, this whole Cos-Bot Peach thing is horrifying for me." Peach responded.

Tanya then showed her around the house. Peach was ecstatic that she gets to stay.

**XXXXXX**

Peach, Tanya, and Mia stayed with each other for three days; they helped out around the house, doing odd jobs and cleaning. Peach, come what may, has been trying to remember, every time she has a thought at night.

Mia, who was Tanya's little sister at 8, was a student in her local elementary. All her life, ever since the Cos-Bots were invented, was to meet with one and talk and play with them. With Peach in the fold, she now has a chance to play with her. Of course, she sometimes like to fondle and nuzzle on the Cos-Bots' breasts, since it reminds her of fluffy pillows (_Not saying it out perversion_).

"Miss Peach," Mia asked, "May I hold you?"

"What do you mean?" Peach questioned.

Mia responded, "You're so soft. I thought maybe I…"

Peach then held onto Mia and placed her by her chest. Mia then grabbed her arm and plopped face-first into Peach's chest, nuzzling her around.

"Aw… how cute…" she blushed.

"MIA!" Tanya whined, "What are you doing?"

"She _is _soft and warm…" Mia smiled, "I love a Cos-Robot like her."

"It's _Cos-Bot_! And get your face out of there! That's not something for a young girl to do."

Peach said to Tanya, "It's okay. I kind of enjoyed it. She thinks I'm like a stuffed animal… except with gears and wires."

Mia giggled as Tanya sighed in disdain, "Why me?"

**XXXXXX**

Tanya, a college student at 18, studied in computer technology. She often heard of Cos-Bots back in Cosmo-Tropolis. She never visited there, but she plans to one day. She's been known for repairing machines; though, she's _never_ built anything in her life. She often read the studies of Ikumi Tachikawa, the creator of the Cos-Bots, and wanted to follow in her footsteps.

She lived alone with her father and her little sister. She's sometimes a little authoritarian towards her younger sister, since she loves to play. Her father is an employee of an auto shop in Tokyo; he often gives Tanya a set of tools for permissible easy access, since she has yet to purchase her own.

Tanya examined Peach, who was deactivated; she checked in her internal circuits and found some files that were not deleted, but backed-up for emergencies: Memories of Vash and Neco, her arrival in Cosmo-Tropolis, and even her immediate near-death at the hands of Neco.

"Whoa… she never mentioned all that," Tanya thought as she continued; she then learned of a boy named Kazuki, who tended to her when she arrived. The rest of her memories were gone from her databanks.

"This Kazuki guy must've done something foolish. Why would she be in this world with her sisters, Vash and Neco?" She said, as she stroke Peach's faux hair, "Even if you were a rogue robot, I don't think you were a lost cause… even for a jerk like Kazuki. I'll protect you until you are at full capacity; not to mention the part about your memories."

She unplugged her keyboard and reactivated Peach. Peach opened her shiny blue eyes and looked at Tanya.

"Miss Tanya… anything wrong with me?" She asked.

"No… for some reason, about 80% of your memory has been erased," she explained, "All I learned from you is… is…"

She looked away, hesitating on what she was about to say.

"Never mind, it's nothing," she continued, "But if and when you remember anything, please tell me."

Peach nodded, "I will… and I'm so sorry about this whole thing."

"No, don't be; you and your sisters were evil, but when you changed into a nice girl, you'd want to live to your fullest."

Peach started to shake, after hearing Vash and Neco's name.

"Vash… Neco… my sisters…"

"Peach? Is something wrong?"

"No… I… I know them, but… I can't… can't…"

Tanya reacted and turned off Peach. Peach collapsed and smoke slightly.

"Whew! That was close. For a minute I thought she would malfunction," she sighed.

She rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a rotary wrench. She then began to take apart Peach's body.

"I know this isn't gonna be pretty, but this is a precious Cos-Bot!" She thought aloud, "I'll do what I can to make you remember."

She then remembered Mia, and what she'll be, if she takes apart Peach.

"Mia… I'm sorry. I'm only doing this to help her…"

She began to work on Peach, trying to find what the problem was.

**XXXXXX**

The next morning, Tanya returned to Mia and Peach, who were sleeping together. She presented her results about Peach and asked Mia to leave.

"Right. I should be heading to school," she said.

"I'm sorry I won't pick you up today," Tanya called, "But I'll remember to call you."

Mia left to the bathroom to change. Tanya sat by Peach and spoke to her about her past, in which a fraction of her memories have recovered.

"I understand that you killed a boy, right?"

Peach nodded, "I tried so hard _not _to remember that horrid moment…"

Tanya then stated, "Your gears and wires had a very small sliver of dry blood. You started to short out, whenever you began to occur past memories. Sadly, you still don't remember, right?"

Peach nodded in sadness.

Tanya continued, "Anyway, the reason you acted like a malfunctioning mess was because of a frayed wire. Did someone do this to you?"

Peach shook her head.

"Well, if I remember," she added, "When I found you by the shore, you were pretty banged up; claw marks all over you, your skin was ripped apart, your clothes were a bit bloody, and you had a huge puncture in your chest."

Peach whimpered, "I… I still… don't remem… remember… I was badly banged up. All I remembered-."

Tanya hugged Peach, "It's okay. You had it tough. Even when Ikumi created you, there was a flaw to your programming. I guess, maybe, your double life was all for naught."

"Ikumi?" Peach asked.

"No, don't say anymore," Tanya insisted, "What you need to do is _not _remember those moments. If it happens again, come to me."

Peach nodded, "I will. I'll try to forget it. But, the minute I remember who I _really _am, then I am leaving!"

"I can live with that, but what about Mia? She grows affectionate towards you."

Peach looked down. She then remembered the cute girl she saw, which is Tanya's sister.

Peach got up and walked to the closet to change. Tanya sat by and was worried.

"Peach… who are you?"

**XXXXXX**

Back in Cosmo-Tropolis, Neco was being repaired and was by Vash, who was deactivated. Chisa continued and found that Neco is missing a few parts.

"Nya, Chisa thinks this has to do with the brawl they had the other day."

She continued on fixing Neco, while Vash mysteriously opened her eyes and looked at Neco. She felt her face with her hand and whispered, "My… sister…"

Chisa looked and was shocked.

"Miss Vash, please don't intervene with my repairs!"

"I'm sorry… I wanted to see her face again… before I can destroy her…"

"WHAT?"

What does she mean? Vash wants Neco dead?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

"What?" Chisa gasped, "You want Neco dead?"

Vash got up and looked at Neco. She then held her left arm and tried to strike her, but was extremely in pain.

"Vash! Chisa doesn't understand! Why would you want to do that?"

She then held up Neco's arm and was angry. She held her paw and said, "She turned on me… she was trying to kill Peach and take the credit for herself. But, she and Peach were the most evil ones. I'm more of a smart and athletic Cos-Bot; they were more violent."

"Chisa doesn't understand what you said," she asked.

"Ever since we were created, we had a mission to become the best Cos-Bots in the world. But, something caused us to glitch ourselves into evil Cos-Bots," Vash explained, "No one knows how we were made that way, but we just wanted to save Cosmo-Tropolis."

She grabbed Neco's neck and tried to rip it off.

"She turned on me! That little… I HATE HER!" She growled.

"NO! Stop! Chisa doesn't approve of your killing instincts! It goes against your Three Laws!" Chisa pleaded.

Vash let go of Neco's neck and gasped a bit. She held herself and shook in fear.

"Peach… Neco… why would you go and be cruel…" Vash whimpered.

"Miss Vash… Chisa thinks that it's time you learned what happened," she said.

She then told her about the battle in a specific matter. When she learned that Peach's body has disappeared, Vash was trembling in fear.

"WHAT? How could she disappear?" Vash sobbed.

"Calm down, nya," Chisa said, "It seems that Peach wanted to be gone from this world after a horrible past."

"I see, the time with her killing that boy… I get it," Vash sighed, "I guess something in her AI set herself into an emotional and freelance matter."

Vash then sat down and was forlorn. Chisa then approached her and comfort her.

"Chisa will try her best to fix Neco and become nice like you," she stated, "So, don't you worry about it."

Vash then grabbed Chisa by the throat and shouted, "YOU will do no such thing! Neco is an evil Cos-Bot! I AM NOT LETTING YOU REACTIVATE HER!"

Chisa was choking; Vash was angry.

"Miss Vash…" she coughed, "Stop…"

Vash let her go, aware of the Three Laws that Chisa aforementioned. She then left Chisa's Shop and left to the outside world. Chisa tried to stop her, but she was gone.

Chisa looked at Neco and was in disdain.

"Neco, I know how you feel," she thought, "You and Vash were evil, but after what transpired, I don't think Vash will like it when I rebuild you."

She then remembered Eimi, "But still… there's still Eimi to study on about her sudden glitches."

She turned to the phone and called Eimi.

**XXXXX**

Later, Eimi, who was bandaged up after her repair procedure, was sitting in a chair, staring out the window. She said nothing at all. It was like she has suddenly felt awful. Chisa indicated that she was a mess, since she was converted. All Eimi could do was sigh; it seems that her confidence and braggart has been put on hold. For one thing, Mizuki's gone.

"This sucks… Everything is all wreck," she groaned, "I think maybe I should retire from my company and deactivate myself. What's the point of having a Cos-Bot who can run a company and feel a bit bummed?"

Just then, a quiet knock came from her door.

"Hey, Eimi! You have a minute?" Yuu called.

Eimi opened the door and greeted to her, with lashing at her.

"Hi, Panda, would you like to come in?" She asked.

Yuu stepped in and was worried over her.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

Eimi was still down in the mouth about her operation:

"_Ikumi Tachikawa…" Chisa said, "You must've known about Ikumi, did you?"_

_Eimi nodded and said nothing._

"_What happened?" Chisa insisted._

_Eimi then told her the truth, but only if Chisa can keep it quiet. She told her that Ikumi has already passed away. The OTHER Ikumi was a Cos-Bot, portraying her every movement. She chose to deactivate herself permanently, in order to protect Peach and Neco, who were fighting at the time._

"_Oh, Chisa's sorry…" she said, "And… and you think this has anything to do with you?"_

_Eimi looked away and said, "Well, she saved me from being a dead girl. I don't think I want to die yet. Also, seeing how my body has become a mess, ever since that incident days ago…"_

_Chisa then held up a black ball bearing, she removed earlier._

"_I found this inside you," Chisa explained, "It MAY BE the reason you were suddenly invincible."_

_Eimi held her hand in front of her chest and was deep in thought._

_Chisa continued, "It may be your fault, but you weren't yourself."_

_Eimi went back down on the table and closed her eyes._

"_Chisa… please fix me," she requested, "I know Ikumi is gone… but…"_

_Chisa looked away and was nervous._

"Eimi? Earth to stupid girl!" Yuu called out at her.

Eimi shook her head and focused.

"What happened? You looked ill; and not saying that out of mediocrity." Yuu stated.

Eimi then said, "I'll tell you, but you _cannot _tell Sendo."

"I promise." Yuu answered.

She then gave Yuu a can of juice. Eimi explained about Ikumi to Yuu, which was the truth.

"_I'm sorry… Ikumi…_" she thought, as she was about to speak about her to Yuu.

**XXXXX**

"Line's busy… Chisa's worried about Eimi," she thought.

As it turned out, she had the phone disconnected; Eimi was scared to get a call from anyone, especially her friends.

She looked at Neco and was worried. She approached her and turned her on, contravening Vash's words. Neco opened her eyes and looked at Chisa. She grabbed Chisa and sat up.

"Are you… my master?" She asked her.

Chisa gasped.

"Answer me," she demanded.

Chisa then stuttered, "I turned you on, but because Chisa disobeyed the order by your sister, Vash."

"Vash?" She weakly gasped, "Why would she say that at all?"

Chisa then explained what Neco did to Vash.

"Why would I… Oh, I see. I was too focused on Peach that I forgot my main function: To become a great Cos-Bot. But now… it seems I am unhappy with Vash."

Chisa asked, "How so?"

"She… she forbid me to kill either of you," she explained, "Vash stopped me from destroying Peach; I wanted her dead, along with Sendo, as an order by my superior, but Vash stopped me."

"She was trying to protect you from doing something foolish, nya!" Chisa responded, "Peach was living a full life. However, she chose to destroy herself rather than living the life of a rogue robot."

Neco looked away and was distraught. Chisa then asked if she would be fully repaired. Neco agreed, but she wants to apologize to Vash first.

"Chisa will do what she can."

Chisa then went to work on Neco.

**XXXXX**

Later, Yuu was in disbelief, after hearing Eimi's story, in which she told the truth about Ikumi Tachikawa.

"So… Ikumi's _really _dead?" Yuu asked.

Eimi nodded.

"Aw, don't feel bad about it," Yuu complimented, "Despite the fact that you are now one of the few remaining Ikumi-made Cos-Bots, you can live to your fullest expectations."

"Oh, really?" Eimi exclaimed, "Then why would Chisa go through all the trouble to operate on me?"

Yuu replied, "It's my fault, all right? Chisa said that you could turn evil the next minute you'd become independent, like Peach, Vash, or Neco."

"The great Eimi doesn't want to be independence!"

"_Indepen-DENT!" _Yuu shouted, "At least we know that you're not an evil Cos-Bot!"

She held up a ball bearing that was removed.

"Then explain this! Chisa found this inside of me," she said.

Yuu gasped and saw the ball bearing in her hand. Eimi was surprised.

"Panda? Something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh! No, not at all, Eimi!" She stammered.

Eimi then said that her personality data was modified by Chisa, as well.

"That's good to hear," Yuu smiled, "Say, are you _still _Eimi Ohba?"

"The great Eimi is still alive in me, except I have a lot of remorse since the incident. I _am _a cosplay version of an android, right?"

"Right. You're still human."

Eimi then told how she came to be after the operation:

"_Ever since that day, I was frightened that I was being converted. But I did manage to survive, even as a celebrity in Japan. When I had that operation, I was scheduled for monthly repairs by my superiors and aides. Unfortunately, I had many scars all around my skin, mostly synthetic. I sometimes wear big costumes and full-body costumes to cover my scars in interviews, public appearances, or whenever."_

"Eimi…" Yuu sighed.

Eimi continued, "I just don't feel right. Right after the operation, I wanted to live my life as a normal celebrity. But if they find out about me being a Cos-Bot, scars or no scars, my whole life is ruined. I know I wouldn't tell you, since then, but when Mizuki died, I said to myself: _Is this MY fate?_ I am very down-rotten by it."

"It's _downtrodden._ But you make an excellent point." Yuu said.

"I do?" Eimi asked.

Yuu hugged her and said, "It's okay now. Even as your friend, I don't think you want to leave this life. Even when Ikumi remade you, you're _still _Eimi Ohba, the famous celebrity in Japan and Neo Japan."

Eimi then let go of her, who was deep in thought.

She then said to Yuu, "Panda, I want to tell you one more thing: Do you know what Ikumi said to me before she died?"

"No, what?" Yuu inquired.

Eimi then said that Kazuki could be the one in charge of all the Cos-Bots. Yuu was traumatized by it.

"Im-, im-, Impossible! Him? He's just an artist!" Yuu shouted.

"I know, and so am I!" Eimi retorted, "But he has NO scientific endeavors! So why the hell would he be chosen?"

Yuu looked away as her glasses' lens shone, "I guess Ikumi _wanted _a successor. But there's just no way!"

Eimi got up and left to her room. Yuu grabbed Eimi and wanted more from her. Except…

"May I have that ball bearing?" She asked, "I want to take a closer look."

But just as Eimi was about to answer, Vash appeared in the window and looked at both girls. Eimi and Yuu turned around and noticed her in the glass.

"OH, NO! VASH!" Eimi cried.

"Settle down!" Yuu said, "We've reprogrammed her."

Vash entered the home and wanted to speak to both of the girls. Yuu greeted her, while Eimi hid from Vash. Eimi was terrified.

"What's wrong with her?" Vash asked.

Yuu exclaimed, "She's just jumpy about you."

"Give me a minute to cope with my fears, you rogue Cos-Bot!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Eimi," Yuu said, "Vash is here to help us, since we know about the dangers here in Neo Tokyo."

"What dangers?" Eimi snapped.

Vash then explained to Eimi about a dangerous Cos-Bot in Cosmo-Tropolis, who is more evil than all of the rogues, combined. Eimi gasped.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the police station, Maki #14, was being repaired. The crew was finishing up with the main processors in her circuitry.

"Sergeant Tachikawa," a scientist said, "This Maki is almost up and running. I want you to take a look at this."

"What is it?" The Sergeant asked.

He was given a picture of Neco and Peach, who were fighting in the streets.

"This was one of the last images, before they all shorted out," he continued.

"NO!" The sergeant gasped, "It's… it's them!"

"Sir, are you saying that… they are…" the scientist asked.

"No doubt," he exclaimed, "They're my sister's creations: The rogue Cos-Bots!"

He held up a walkie-talkie and called to his fellow officers.

"Attention all units! This is Sgt. Yuzo Tachikawa! Send out an APB on the three Cos-Bots, Peach, Vash, and Neco! They're located around Cosmo-Tropolis; whereabouts are unknown!"

"Uh, sir… all the Makis are deactivated. They cannot be summoned to the streets," the scientist responded.

Yuzo turned white in shock and dropped the walkie-talkie. He turned around and glared at him.

"Then, get them up and running!" He growled, "Those three will pay! Once Maki #14 is back online, do the others, as well; then… _Arrest those Cos-Bots NOW_!"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, outside Eimi's house, Lena was watching on, seeing Vash stepping out of the window. She leapt up the building, leaping off of each outdoor balcony, floor-by-floor. She stopped in front of Vash and stood in place.

"HOLD IT!" She shouted.

"Lena?" Eimi gasped.

"Who?" Yuu called.

"Do I know you?" Vash snuffed.

She did a karate stance and shouted, "I am Lena Gallows, Eimi Ohba's Cos-Bot Bodyguard! I won't let you hurt my client, pagyu!"

"Isn't that Subie?" Yuu asked.

Eimi pouted, "It's a long story…"

"You want a piece of me? I'll send you back to the junkyard!" Vash proclaimed.

Lena shouted, "Shut up! I'll teach you to hurt my sister, Subaru, you know!"

"Who?" Vash said in a startled look.

They began to fight. How will Vash explain?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Vash and Lena began to fight up on the balcony, but Lena dove into her and crashed in Eimi's home. Both Cos-Bots began to brawl. Lena started to slam Vash's head into the wall.

"Maybe I should call you "Bash", you know!" Lena screamed.

"Come and get me, Subaru!" Vash cried.

They both socked each other repetitively in the gut. Both girls took a tumble in Eimi's living room. Lena bashed Vash in the face with a remote. Vash started to deliver knees into her gut. Lena started to scream in pain. Vash then delivered a right hook on Lena's face. She held her up, but Lena side-kicked her chest. Vash dropped down to the floor, as Lena stomped on her abdomen.

"Okay, you rogue Cos-Bot! It's time you belong in the scrap heap!" Lena cried.

Vash shouted, "Don't you ever shut up?"

Vash kicked Lena in the chin. She started to get a scratch on her face, since most Cos-Bots have no blood. She then held her arm and tossed her in the couch, breaking it in two.

"Eimi! Do something!" Yuu cried, "They're wrecking your place!"

Eimi said nothing. She started to tremble, as they continued to trash her place. She shook in fright, but tried to say something.

Vash grasped onto Lena by the neck and laughed evilly.

"So, a Cos-Bot protecting another Cos-Bot, eh?" She sneered, "You should've stayed with your manufacturer without going through this entire mess… or have you?"

"PAGYU!" Lena shrilled.

Vash held her headlock very tight, causing Lena to grow fainter. Lena tried to reach, but couldn't. Eimi saw that the same thing will happen, just like Subaru. In a last ounce of courage, she screamed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Vash let go of Lena, who was a bit injured.

"Look at you two, fighting like mere rock 'em, sock 'ems. Why don't you two behave? I just wanted you two to get along! Haven't you forgotten about our greatest danger: the evil Cos-Bot?"

Vash was startled and said, "Please… don't mention her name! And above all, don't remind me!"

Lena groaned, "And to think Subaru had it worse."

"I think it's time we stop this fighting and work together! Don't you agree, Panda?" Eimi insisted.

Yuu then replied, "You're right. Remember, we only do this to save Cosmo-Tropolis and Kazuki! Mizuki/Peach is gone, Neco is in scrap iron, and you and Lena are fighting like mechanical babies!"

Lena and Vash looked at each other and scoffed.

"Look, I hate this more than you guys," Yuu stated, "But if we die, how can we score the populace to be happy?"

Vash then said, "She's right. We have to focus. I know it is bad since Peach is gone."

"Yeah, and with Eimi on our side, saving Cosmo-Tropolis will be easy, you know," Lena added.

They both shake hands and agreed to not fight… that is, until it is over with.

Eimi held up a broom and gave it to Lena. She also gave one to Vash.

"Okay, now that your squabble is settled," Eimi snapped, "Clean up this mess!"

Lena and Vash went to work, in distraught.

**XXXXXX**

Menawhile, Mizuki, the one in the black attire, arrived at Kazuki's apartment. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Where is he?" She thought aloud, "How long is he gonna keep me waiting? Stupid jerk."

She waited for about 20 minutes, until someone came by her. It was Taishi. He suddenly dashed off and hid behind the corner.

"Mizuki? I mean, Peach?" He gasped quietly, "She's still alive?"

He looked away from her and was confused.

"This is amazing! The rogue heroine has arisen from her watery grave and she has awakened to find her prince again!" He thought.

He then was startled by her attire.

"But wait! Why is she wearing a black Peach costume?" He thought aloud, "This is a bizarre turn of events. Could she be evil again or could she once again lose her memories?"

Where was Kazuki? He was somewhere in town, shopping for supplies. He was on his way home, when he ran into Asahi, who was holding her arm tightly.

"Huh? Aren't you…?" He asked.

"Shh…" she shushed.

She ran with Kazuki to the alley, hoping to hide from sight. She then talked to him about what's going on.

"Have you heard about what's been going on?" She asked.

"No, what?" He inquired.

"The city is in peril; no Cos-Bot Makis are around, since they were severely damaged by the Neco Cos-Bot," Asahi replied.

"No way!" Kazuki gasped.

Asahi then stated, "It gets worse. They've issued an arrest warrant for two Cos-Bots. Once the Makis are online, we could see them gone."

Kazuki asked, "How did you know all this?"

"My Cos-Bot told me on the news," She explained, "Neo Tokyo is going through trouble."

"Well, ever since Mizuki was gone, I mean Cos-Bot Peach," he explained, "The streets are not safe. She and Neco, I believe, may be the cause of destroying them. But I miss her so. She didn't survive. She wanted to leave this world."

"Tell me… do you love her?"

"No, I don't. This Cos-Bot used to be an evil girl. But I wish she didn't destroy herself."

"I didn't know she was Peach."

"What? Do you know her?"

Asahi explained that she met Peach, when Vash and Neco attacked them, days ago. Kazuki was surprised.

"Wow. I never knew you met her in this place," he said.

Asahi remarked, "Well, at least she's gone. But there are _more _things to perform than past memories. You must come with me."

"Why?"

"We have to take you somewhere safe, before something happens to you," Asahi remarked, "Someone is out to get you. I can tell."

Kazuki asked, "Who? Who would try to get me?"

"Well, I found one Cos-Bot on my way here, and it was completely demolished, with the words _"Sendo must die" _on it, written in lipstick."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, but whoever did it, must've had a grudge on you. Forgive me, Mister Sendo, but you have to come with me."

"Uh, okay, but… how do I know that I can trust you?"

Asahi then grabbed Kazuki's arm and dashed off with him.

"Hey! Where are we going?" He shouted.

Asahi said nothing, running for dear life.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Eimi and Yuu left to find their car. Yuu was worried over what happened earlier.

"Hey, Em," she said, "This is very dangerous, without police Cos-Bots."

"Shoot," Eimi sighed, "And to think this wouldn't have happened, if Mizuki didn't leave us."

Yuu cried, "That stupid evil Cos-Bot! I'd like to meet her, face-to-face!"

"You said it," she added, "I want to know who she is…"

They found their car and drove off. As they were driving off, Eimi had a thought about her friend.

"Say, Panda," she asked, "May I ask you a question?"

Yuu said nothing. She was focused on the road and lost in thought. Eimi was very worried. She then thought about what Yuu said about earlier. She noticed that she flinched, when she saw the ball bearing. She grabbed the wheel and placed her foot on the brake.

"Eimi! What the hell?" Yuu screamed.

The car stopped by a small field, with the tire marks over the pavement. Eimi stepped out and was crossed.

"Eimi Ohba, I don't understand what's wrong with you, but I think maybe your circuits are acting up! Why would you risk hurting yourself, after what we've been thr-?"

Eimi halted Yuu, by holding up a ball bearing she had inside her, from the other day. Yuu was shocked.

"We need to talk…" she griped, "Explain why you didn't respond to me, when I showed you this ball bearing that was inside my systems."

Yuu then sighed and said, "Well, I guess there's no need to hide it. I was wondering if I could have that."

Eimi then thought, "Huh… Panda really wants that? I wonder why?"

She then gave the ball bearing to Yuu and asked, "What's so important about that thing? It came inside the great Eimi Ohba Cos-Bot."

Yuu then clutched her hand, with the ball bearing in her palm. Eimi looked on and was confused.

"Panda?" She thought.

Yuu opened her hand. The ball bearing was gone.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Taishi approached Mizuki, who was by the front door. The Cos-Bot turned to him and was glaring at him. Taishi was confused.

"My sister, it cannot be so," he thought, "Kazuki and I thought you were dead. We saw your body sank to the sea."

The Dark Mizuki then responded, "So… she's already destroyed. Cos-Bot Peach, right?"

"Peach?" He thought aloud, "She knows about her?'

"So, shall I compliment you, since you and I are cosplayers, as well?" She said, as she approached him.

Taishi let out a whimper.

"You're not Peach/Mizuki!" He cried, "Who are you?"

"I am a Cos-Bot, created by Miss Ikumi Tachikawa. My name is Mizuki. My main function… is classified. If I'd tell you, I'd have to kill you."

Taishi then asked, "But… _you're _Mizuki? Then… who was the other Mizuki…"

She charged at him and assaulted him. She let out a barrage of punches and kicks to his face and chest. She grabbed him by the neck and held him up high, over the barricade.

"What… are you… doing?" He gasped, with his neck clutched.

"I have my orders. Sendo… must… die…"

"WHAT?"

She let go of him. Taishi fell three stories from above. His body disappeared in the darkness, since it was nighttime. She then turned to the door and held up a stick of crimson lipstick. She scribbled on the door: "_Sendo must die"._

"Good. One pest removed from my sight," she thought, "I _will _avenge her death… by killing _him_."

She ran off, disappearing into the night.

Meanwhile, Taishi was hanging on the second floor barricade, trying to get up. He was very hurt and very distraught.

"So, this Mizuki faker wants my comrade dead, eh?" He declared, "Well, I, for one, am not going to let her get away with this."

He jumped off and landed on his feet.

"She thinks she can kill off Kazuki and get away with it? Well, not on my watch! There's only one group that can stop you!"

He then used his cell phone to call and warn Kazuki.

"The Two Brothers cannot go down, without a fight," he added, "Whoever you are, you will not do it, my robotic sister."

**XXXXXX**

Kazuki and Asahi were hiding in a small abandon diner. They went to the booth and hid for cover.

"This is all we could do for now, Kazuki," she said, "I promise. When the coast is clear, we have to get you to the rendezvous point, located in Neo Osaka."

"You never told me that," Kazuki griped.

Asahi winked and smiled, "Just kidding! Actually, _all _rendezvous points are blocked. We just need to hide here, until things let down. Besides, I've always wanted to portray the role of a mercenary soldier."

Kazuki then retorted, "Asahi, seeing that you're not a Cos-Bot, I want to know. Who is out to get me?"

Asahi then replied, "Well… I don't know how to tell you this… but, here goes."

She then held his shoulders and replied, "Kazuki, you have leave Neo Tokyo, before _she _can get to you; the evil Cos-Bot that my Cos-Bot warned me about."

"WHO? The evil Cos-Bot you've mentioned?"

She nodded and said, "Yes. She's purely a perfect creation of the one and only Cos-Bot X."

"Cos-Bot X?" He asked.

"Yes. She's named… _… … …Raven_."

Kazuki gasped and thought of who Raven was.

* * *

_Could the Mizuki in the black garments be the evil Cos-Bot X, Raven?  
What of Yuu's past, towards Eimi?  
Will Vash discover her in due time?  
And where on earth is Peach?_

* * *

Concluding her repairs on Neco, for the night, Chisa went to the bedroom and went to sleep. She took off her costume and put on her pajamas. She fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow she'll begin finishing up on Neco.

…or so she thought.

"_Cos-Bot Neco system AI; rebooting…"_

She opened her eyes and sat up on the table, with her entire body fully mended, with the exception of her left arm, lying on the table.

"_Initializing data…"_

She grabbed her left arm and easily reattached it. She then stood in a straight manner.

"_Cos-Bot Neco; systems running at 100%; commence function."_

Her eyes began to shine a bright hazel hue. She looked around and tried to find the others.

"Where am I?" She thought, "I shouldn't be here. I have to find… I have to find…"

She started to walk out of Chisa's shop. Where was she going and who was she going to find?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

"_Cos-Bot X_, also known as _Raven_, was a very dangerous Cos-Bot," Asahi explained to Kazuki, "She was the most advanced Cos-Bot in the world. Her functions were the same as the normal Cos-Bots, but there were more features to her."

"Like what?" Kazuki asked.

Asahi replied, "She has A.I.; her body contains much A.I. that she can move on her free will, just like Peach and the other two rogues Cos-Bots. She also has an alluring attitude. She can control _any _person, human or robot, by using her charm."

"What does she look like?"

"She… well, no… I don't know. Only my Asahi Cos-Bot knows about the Cos-Bot called Raven. She's currently busy on tour, as me, performing in Okinawa."

"Can you page her?"

"I'm afraid not," she said, "Once my Cos-Bot is busy, I cannot disturb her. Sadly, she's only running on about 12,000 volts. But don't worry. She tends to recharge every ten days."

"WHAT?" Kazuki gasped.

"Every Cos-Bot tend to charge about every 8 hours, which can suppress their power for a week and a half."

They hid down and were concerned over her.

"Since my Cos-Bot is almost finished in her tour," Asahi added, "I'll give her a call. Maybe we can find out more about the Cos-Bot, Raven."

"Incidentally, did Ikumi created the Cos-Bot X?" Kazuki asked.

"No. In fact, no one knows. The creation of Cos-Bot X was an enigma." Asahi stated, "Ikumi said so, herself. She'd never make a Cos-Bot with unlimited power."

"WHAT? You never said that she runs on unlimited power!" Kazuki cried.

Asahi shushed him and said, "I'm afraid I left out some words about Raven. For now, let's wait an hour. We'll call my Cos-Bot, by then."

Kazuki then grew worried about Mizuki, or Peach.

"If she's still alive, I hope she'll pull through. But, I need her more than ever. She's a strong Cos-Bot."

**XXXXXX**

Speaking of Peach, the next morning, Tanya gave her some new clothes. She held a long-sleeved purple and black striped shirt with a dark violet skirt and a white jacket.

"Are these for me?" Peach asked.

Tanya nodded, "Yes, they are. I thought maybe we could change you out of this horrible attire. From what I hear, the streets of Neo Tokyo aren't safe with you still alive. But, since you cannot come home, I figured that you need new clothes."

"But, I… I only… wear costumes."

"Nuts to that. Just wear it; pretend that it's a costume. AND I'll fix your hair, whenever you are finish."

Peach bowed and went in her room to change. Tanya then smiled and thought about Peach's past.

"I wonder what made her forget…"

She returned, with her newer clothes on. Tanya then smiled and applauded.

"You're awesomely cute," she smiled.

Peach said nothing. She blushed in happiness.

"Uh, thank you," she said.

"You know, I think you should keep them. Since you resemble myself, from long ago," Tanya stated, "Uh, except your big chest, you _do _look like me."

"You think so?" Peach blushed.

"Here. Let me fix your hair," she smiled.

She brushed her magenta hair and began to make a big ponytail on her right side. She tied it in a bow with a yellow ribbon.

"There. Now you _almost _look like me," she said, "But, it'll do."

Peach looked at herself in the mirror and saw herself. She started to shake and was very nervous.

"Oh, wow! I look awesome! This must be the "Average Girl" cosplay," she responded, as a Cos-Bot.

"I hope you liked it," Tanya said, "And I hope you can remember who you are."

"Well, let's hope so," Peach smiled.

She and Tanya walked together to her room. She wanted to show her something that she had long ago. She showed her a small gold heart-shaped locket with the word _"Life" _engraved on it.

"Here. I want you to have this, since it belonged to my mother," she stated, "She gave it to me, so I can find a life. When she died, it was me, father, and Mia. I found a life, because I was studying in computer technology. You know Ikumi Tachikawa, right?"

"No." Peach explained.

"Right. I forgot you don't remember," Tanya said, "She has been my hero. I wanted to study on the service of Cos-Bots and how they're run. My life is all about repairs, but never building."

"Oh? I'm a Cos-Bot, too," Peach said, "Though all I remember was that I was created by Ikumi. And… I was… I was…"

Tanya then held her head and gave her the locket.

"Tanya…"

"Go ahead."

She put the locket around her neck. She then started to gasp. Her memories were returning… very vaguely.

"I… I… I am…" she stammered, "I am happy. Thank you for the gift. I felt like I was home."

All she could remember was the view of Neo Tokyo.

"Oh? Neo Tokyo, right," Tanya smiled, "You're starting to remember, are you?"

"Hardly," Peach pouted, "All I know of was-."

"BIG SIS! I'm home!" Mia called from the front door.

Tanya looked away and growled, "Damn! And things were getting good, too."

Peach then demanded, "Wait! At least tell me what you know about me, so I can process it to my data."

Tanya then sighed, "Maybe later. Right now, I suggest you go get ready. Mia's home, so let's welcome her."

They left the bedroom, to meet up with Mia.

**XXXXXX**

Hours later, Eimi and Yuu were confronting each other. Eimi was very concerned over her friend, who could be someone else.

"Panda, what is the meaning of this?" She cried, "You're not the same Hot Spring Panda I know. You were bewitched over that ball bearing you crushed."

"_Bewildered._ And to answer, I think you should know the truth about me," Yuu stated, "You see…"

Just then, Lena appeared and rushed over to Eimi and Yuu.

"Miss Eimi, I got a message from Taishi!" She cried out.

"What does he want?" Yuu groaned, "I'll bet he found Kazuki."

Lena then told them that Taishi found Peach, except that she was evil. He also said that she wrote something on the door of Kazuki's house. As it turns out, this Cos-Bot was evil.

"I think we found out who the evil Cos-Bot is," Eimi sneered.

"Wait a minute! If that was Peach, then she must be alive again," Yuu cried, "And more importantly, she's become the assassin android again."

"There's no way! Mizuki was already dead!" Eimi shouted.

Lena then added, "That's peculiar. The Mizuki he mentioned was wearing black, you know."

Yuu then gasped, "Black?"

Eimi said, "Lena, do you know what that Cos-Bot looked like?"

Lena replied, "She looked like Cos-Bot Peach, except with black clothes and evil red eyes. That is, of course, what Taishi stated on the phone."

They both looked at each other and were scared.

"Lena, Panda, Vash was right. That Cos-Bot is evil. And if we don't stop her, it'll be the end of the Cosplay populace," Eimi growled, "Do we want to save Kazuki Sendo, yes or no?"

"I agree," Yuu said, "We have to find Taishi first. Lena, you go with Eimi, since you and her are the same. I have to go somewhere."

"Right! We'll find Vash and Neco, while we're at it," Eimi bragged, "Chisa is about to finish reprogramming her."

They left, as Yuu looked at her hand. She was relieved, but was worried.

"Eimi, I know you wanted to know about me, but it's too soon," she thought, "Will I tell her? Should I tell her about… myself?"

**XXXXX**

At Tanya's house, they were watching TV:

"_According to reports, Yuzo Tachikawa has begun reprogramming one of the Maki units in Neo Tokyo. The Cos-Bot policewoman was gyrating and speaking in tongue; this also could report where the three Cos-Bot rogues were last seen."_

Tanya and Mia were shocked by the report.

"Sis, could this bad man know about Peach?" Mia asked her.

Tanya replied, "Yes. But I know in my heart that she's a good girl."

The TV mentioned more:

"_In a related story, the Makis in Neo Tokyo are being repaired, hoping they'd capture an evil Cos-Bot, who has been killing people and Cos-Bots, one-by-one. The Cos-Bot also had a calling card, which is her lipstick written phrase, "Sendo must die". We have a brief picture of her, who killed an innocent Cam-boy."_

The TV showed Raven, the Cos-Bot that looked like Peach, but with black attire. Mia was shocked. She was whimpering.

"What the hell is…" Tanya muttered.

"No! Peach didn't kill that man!" She cried, "Peach is nice! Her breasts are pillows!"

Tanya comforted her and responded, "Now, I know that _that _is not Peach. How can she be here, when she's over there?"

Peach was sleeping in the couch, exhausted from her work. Tanya then added that whoever created this evil Peach is certainly ruining her career. Peach woke up and saw the TV, with Raven on the screen.

"Huh?" Peach cried, as she got up, "What the hell is this?"

The sisters were surprised by Peach's excitement. Peach looked at the TV, as Tanya rewound the news feed on her TiVo.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Here you go," Tanya replied, "She's like you, except that she's wearing a black peach costume."

She froze the screen and showed it to her.

Mia sobbed, "NO! How can this be so…"

Tanya grabbed her and covered her eyes, "No. Don't look. It is too horrible to view."

Peach started to shake and smoke. She looked at Raven's still and was cringing. She then began to spark a bit.

"How… how can… how can… BZZT! How can…" She began to malfunction and twitch.

Mia whimpered, "Peach!"

Tanya reacted and turned her off. Peach collapsed and was smoking incessantly.

"Not again…" she groaned, "This is the first time I'd seen her break down, after seeing the news."

She carried Peach and went to the garage.

"Mia, call father and tell him to bring me his tool kit," she proclaimed to her, "Peach might be remembering soon."

Mia then thought, as Tanya went away, "Huh? What is she remembering?"

**XXXXXX**

At Neo Okinawa, the Asahi Cos-Bot was resting in her room. She heard a ringtone on her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello, I am Asahi Sakurai," the Cos-Bot responded on the phone.

"Hello, Asahi," the real Asahi called, "It's me."

"Master! It's been so long!" She cheered.

"Never mind that! Listen, do you remember who the Cos-Bot X, named Raven, looked like?"

"Hang on," she said, "I have to remember…"

She began to buzz a bit, trying to process the data. When she came to, she then explained to her that the Cos-Bot _was _an exact match of Peach.

"There's no doubt," the perky Cos-Bot said, "Her magenta hair, big breasts, red eyes, and dark clothes… those are the matches of the rogue Cos-Bot, Raven."

"Thank you!" Asahi smiled.

"By the way, Asahi, my master," the Cos-Bot Asahi asked, "Why would you want to know about that? Weren't the Cos-Bot Xs recalled?"

Asahi was shocked that her eyes bugged out a bit, while the robot Asahi explained. Kazuki grew concerned.

"Asahi? So?" He asked.

She said goodbye to her double and hung up the phone. She turned to Kazuki and said, "Sendo, I'm afraid that there's something you should know."

She then told him about Raven, who was the spitting image of Peach. Kazuki grew white as a sheet.

"I'm sorry, Kazuki," she said, as she got up, "I'm afraid it is worse than I thought."

Kazuki then started to huff a bit, growing scared.

"No… how can she… it just can't be her…" he cringed, "There's no way!"

"Why would Peach, or Raven, would do such a thing?" She asked.

"I know why," a voice called, "Because she's my boss."

Out of the doorway, came Neco, the Cos-Bot that was fully repaired. She looked at Kazuki and Asahi and was smiling. She grew nervous and said, "I have a proposition for you… Kazuki Sendo."

_**

* * *

**_

_**To be continued…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Lena arrived with Eimi to Chisa's workplace. They've discovered that Neco has disappeared. Chisa was balled up in the corner, crying and whimpering.

"Oh, nya. This is bad, nya," she whimpered.

"What happened?" Eimi cried, "Where the hell is Neco?"

"I don't know!" Chisa whimpered.

"Eimi, Neco disappeared, PAGYU!" Lena cried out.

"SHUT UP! I don't need your opinion!" Eimi snapped.

Chisa then said, "One minute, I was finishing up Neco, and the next, she's gone. I don't know where she is now!"

Vash appeared and cried, "WHAT? NECO'S GONE?"

She stepped forward and approached Chisa. She then explained to the Cos-Bot about what she did. All she did was fix her circuitry and limbs. She never turned her on, at all.

"And I distinctively said _NOT _to!" Vash shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Chisa's sorry!" She pleaded.

"Wait. Hold on," Eimi explained, "If Neco woke up by herself, does that have to do with that evil Cos-Bot?"

They all gasped. Lena then was confused.

"Excuse me, but _who _is a Cos-Bot that's evil?" She asked.

"It's the same Cos-Bot that resembled Mizuki, uh, I mean, Peach," Eimi replied.

"Raven…" Vash muttered.

"Who?" Chisa asked.

Vash then responded, "Raven… she's Project Cos-Bot X."

"WHO?" Eimi and Chisa gasped.

**XXXXXX**

At the diner, Neco approached Kazuki and bowed to him.

"I am ever grateful to you, Kazuki Sendo," she pleaded, "My only wish is to remain by you, after all the horrible things that Peach, Vash, and I caused."

Kazuki then growled, "Why should I trust you?"

Neco then held up her claw and replied, "Because… I was _forced _to kill off you, by my boss."

"What? You mean, the only reason you were alive and evil…" Asahi cringed.

Neco pointed at her and shouted, "YOU! Stay out of this. I'll worry about you later. I have a bone to pick with you."

Kazuki cried out, "Enough games! Why the hell are you siding with us?"

Neco then looked away and said, "Because… Neo Tokyo is not safe here."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Neco then stated, "There is a traitor among all of us: me, Vash, Eimi, Subaru, Lena, and everyone else. One of us is planning on killing you, Kazuki Sendo, so you cannot continue what Ikumi began."

Asahi then asked, "And that is…"

"Yes… he's the rightful person to build all of us. I am created by Ikumi Tachikawa, among others. Sendo here created the very first Cos-Bot. I think we know her very well."

Kazuki then asked, "Wait… I don't remember. Who did I create? Surely I didn't create you, or Vash, or Peach, or rebuilt Eimi. Then…"

He gasped and remembered, "No… how can I be that stupid?"

Asahi then shouted, "Okay, you cat maid demon, what the hell has gotten into you? You're ripping on him, aren't you?"

Neco then glared at her and said nothing. Asahi was shuddering.

"Oh… you're serious," she whispered, "So, who did Mister Sendo create?"

**XXXXXX**

"What? Neco disappeared?" Yuu cried, as she was with Taishi.

"That's about right, Panda." Eimi cringed.

"And we also learned from Vash is that the evil Cos-Bot, that looked like Peach, is actually called Raven," Lena said.

"Raven…" Taishi said, "That explains her raven-esque attitude. Don't forget: She almost killed me."

Eimi responded, "Raven has to be stopped. Our future as Cos-Bots, and the remade humans into Cos-Bots, is at stake! Vash is going to find Neco. We're on our own on this one."

"We're doomed," Lena bowed, "The world is coming to an end, and I haven't met Subaru, you know."

"All of you crybaby dolls shut up!" Yuu bellowed, "The first thing we need to do is focus. And the second thing we need to do is find Kaz. Let's not forget that he's a prime target."

"Raven has killed one too many. I'd say that it is time to retaliate!" Taishi cried out.

Eimi and Lena looked at each other in confusion.

"But how?"

**XXXXXX**

"And so, in return, I'd like for you to have me as your assistant," Neco explained, "I shall protect you, until the traitor is obtained and my boss is scrap iron."

She extended her claw and wanted to shake his hand. Asahi then said to him to not trust him. Kazuki approached her, but then asked if she were the traitor.

"Trust me, if I were the traitor, I'd tell you right away," she purred.

"She's right," Asahi sighed, "We have no choice."

Kazuki shook her hand and said, "Right… but I am keeping an eye on you. The minute you go violent, you're done for."

Neco then nodded, but had her fingers crossed.

"Sendo…" she thought, "Forgive me…"

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Maki #14 was operational. She opened her eyes and saw Yuzo.

"Sergeant," she moaned, "Where am I?"

"It's okay, #14," he explained, "You and the rest of your sisters were broken. They all crashed. But luckily, we were able to reboot your programming."

#14 smiled. Yuzo then asked, "So, what did you see, when you were crashed."

She then explained what happened:

_The last thing I remembered was when Neco and Peach, the rogue Cos-Bots were fighting each other. We were about to apprehend them, but Neco let out a high-pitched shriek. However, her wavelengths were weak and soft. When she continued to shriek, we saw a giant black figure in the sky. When we saw it, in front of Neco and Peach, we were scared stiff. When she flashed her red eyes, we shorted out. And that's all I know._

"Interesting. So Neco didn't immobilize you?" He asked.

He then thought, "So, _she _returned."

He then retorted, "Tell me, where were they, when you last saw them?"

"I don't know. All my memories, over the past week, were erased," #14 answered, "I… I don't know how."

Yuzo then said, "That'll do, Maki. For now, you need your rest. The rest of the Makis need to be up and running. I have a perfect job for ALL of you. You are going to arrest… Cos-Bot X."

"Cos-Bot X? Weren't they recalled?"

"True, but one of them eluded from the Cos-Bot Factory and went on a killing spree. My sister, the late Ikumi Tachikawa, became the sole creator of Cos-Bots, after the original creator left."

"Who created Cos-Bot X?"

"No one knows. His data has been erased from the records."

Maki #14 then demanded, "Let _me _take this alone. I know that it is a suicide mission, but I have to. If I die and become a lifeless android, may my sisters continue the mission!"

She saluted and grinned, "Besides, if there is Cos-Bot X, we'll also find those other three Cos-Bots."

"It is too dangerous!" He shouted, "You cannot go there, by yourself."

Maki #14 then bellowed, "Are you questioning my authority, Sergeant Tachikawa?"

She got up and went past him. Yuzo cried out to her to come back.

"Maki Unit #14, this is an order! Get back here!" He screamed.

She disappeared. Yuzo then growled, "Maki… stupid machinery…"

He then went to the speakerphone and called, "All personnel, Maki #14 is on hot pursuit! Rebuild ALL Maki Units and report to 3rd and 10th Street!"

Yuzo then clutched his gun, "Raven… justice will be served! And Ikumi, I will make sure you will rest in peace."

**XXXXXX**

At Tanya's, Peach woke up, knowing that very few of her memories have returned. They didn't.

"Peach, are you okay now?" Tanya asked, "How did you short out all of a sudden?"

Peach then said, "I… I think I remember a few things."

She then explained in few words:

"_Cos-Bot… Mizuki… Peach… Neo Tokyo… Rogue… Evil… Hatred… Neco… Vash… Reiko… Aya…"_

"Mizuki?" Tanya asked, "Is that like your real name or your pseudonym?"

Peach then started to remember, "I… I am… a beautiful moon… a beautiful… Mizuki…"

Tanya then held her shoulders and cried, "Don't strain yourself. Please… concentrate! I'm here for you! Whatever you had in your past, we can help you regain it. Trust me."

Mia watched on, unknowingly to her sister, and was surprised.

"Think harder," Tanya pleaded, "I need to know: are you Cos-Bot Peach, the rogue Cos-Bot turned good?"

Mizuki then whimpered, "I… I don't know! Everything hasn't gone back in my hard drive! Why haven't I remembered anything?"

Tanya then hugged her and said, "It's tough, huh?"

Mizuki remembered her name, "My name is Mizuki…"

"It's okay now, Peach, or Mizuki," she whispered.

Mia looked away and was sad.

"I see… She was a bad girl. But I don't want to lose her; not after what happened," she thought, "Big sister, please don't take her away from me."

She walked back to her room, in forlorn.

Tanya then said, "Well, I better re-examine you. The thing is… you need to be fully repaired and fully operational."

Mizuki then insisted, "Tanya, perhaps if you could examine my databanks in my head, maybe I'll function well and _not _become a malfunctioning mess."

"Okay then, _Mizuki._" Tanya giggled.

She deactivated her and examined her head. She opened her head and plugged in a few wires into her skull. She went to her computer and scanned through the files.

"Hmm… she's a very advanced Cos-Bot," she thought, "I never knew there were so many files."

She then looked a recovering file that said _"mizuki_cosbot"_ in her main programming files.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" She gasped.

She looked inside and saw a few names she met; one of them included was Kazuki Sendo.

"So… the stupid jerk met her, huh?" She growled.

She then looked through the other names.

"Oh! I didn't know she met Eimi Ohba and Asahi Sakurai. They're celebrities."

She then learned of a very disturbing past. She read the file, all about her battle with Vash and Neco. She widened her eyes in shock, learning about what she was _really _doing, before she died. She looked at Mizuki and thought aloud, "So, Sendo was a target… and you tried to protect him…"

She looked away and was sobbing.

"What a great Cos-Bot… forget everything I said about Sendo," she blubbered.

She then unplugged her and rested her on the table. She chose _not _to turn her on, since she knew about her file. The one file she was convinced by… was the part where she wanted to leave the world, after killing a boy. She brushed her hair with her hand and kissed her nose.

"I understand… you don't want to live anymore…" she whispered, "I'll give Sendo my regards."

She walked away and turned off the light.

"Mizuki… or Peach… may you rest in peace…" she cringed.

"Ka… zu… ki…" Mizuki whispered.

Tanya turned around and saw Mizuki saying his name over and over again.

"Kazuki… you have such good friends… I hope you take… good care of them… Kazuki… Sendo…"

Mizuki let out a single tear. Tanya was confused.

"Mizuki…" Tanya thought aloud, "No way…"

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yuu was driving in the van, with Taishi and Eimi. Lena and Vash were already heading into the old factory, which is where they were created.

"If my memory is correct, we'll find the answers we need, about Cos-Bot X," Yuu thought aloud.

Eimi then said, "So… back to where I was recreated. I hope Mizuki comes soon, _if _she's alive, of course."

The van arrived at the entrance. They all met up with Vash and Lena, who were by the entranceway.

"This way…" Vash said, as they followed her.

"So, what are we doing here?" Yuu asked in a stern look.

Lena replied, "It's obvious. Lena and Vash are going to solve this mystery."

Vash added, "Cos-Bot X, a.k.a. Raven, has her entire programming on the files. The creator's identity was erased, but her files remained."

Taishi then asked, "But why would it go on a killing spree?"

Vash replied, "You'll see soon enough."

Meanwhile, outside the front gate, Neco, Asahi, and Kazuki arrived at the gate. Neco showed them the way in back way.

Asahi rebutted, "Uh, why are we going _that _way?"

"I want to show you something there," Neco stated, "And trust me, it'll be a very sad story."

Kazuki then said, "Let's hope so."

**XXXXXX**

At Tanya's, Mizuki got up and saw Mia, who was crying on her bed. She approached her and hugged her. Mia then sobbed, "Why are you remembering now? Why have you become such a bad girl? Why?"

She cradled her tight. Mia then nuzzled at her breasts again and was comfy, but not happy.

"Mia, I'm sorry…"

She then explained her story to Mia, about how she came to be…

…it is true; her memories had returned.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

"I kind of forgot it, but it still burns me from deep within me," Mizuki/Peach explained to Mia, who was sad over her past.

"What happened to you?" Mia asked.

"Well, I was a bad Cos-Bot, but in time, I grew remorseful," she said.

She then explained her past to Mia, from how she was created, to her recent motive, before losing her memories:

_I was created, alongside two other Cos-Bots, by Ikumi Tachikawa, your sister's hero. We were built to become the greatest Cos-Bots in the world. However, a program malfunction ruined us, and we went on a killing spree. No one knew, but it could be something. You see, the populace in Cosmo-Tropolis was increasing in camera-toters. When we were created, we wanted to protect them. But then…_

She then remembered the moment that changed her forever:

_After I killed an innocent person, I realized that I was being what I was not. It was a man, with a camera. However, I was blinded, before I could restrain him. When my vision returned, I was covered in blood. I realized that I killed him. Me… a Cos-Bot, disobeying the laws of robotics; and I ruined my life. Of course, it was then I learned that it was an accident._

_After the police arrived, all three of us escaped the clutches of the Makis. However, I collapsed and landed on the ground. Vash and Neco tried to get me, but they abandoned me. When I awoke, my circuits were crashed and my entire memory was erased. The first real thing I saw was a full moon. And I said to myself… "Mizuki"._

"So, you called yourself a Beautiful moon?" Mia asked.

"Yes. And I thought it would be my name," Mizuki said, "But now that I think about it, it _was _very hard to tell. I don't even know who I am anymore…"

Mia nuzzled her chest tight with her face and giggled a bit. Mizuki then hugged her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have told you sooner. I wanted to be independent and happy. I want to be a free Cos-Bot and hang with my fellow sisters. But those dreams are fading… at least, I hope so."

Mia then said, "Oh, you're just unhappy. In fact, you reminded me of Mommy."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, Mommy died, when she was in Neo Tokyo and Cosmos-Tropical."

"It's _Cosmo-Tropolis; _andi heard everything from your sister. She even gave me her pendant."

She showed her the pendant. Mia was shocked.

"No way! Tanya was gonna give it to me one day! Why would you receive it?"

"I'm sorry… but… she thought of me as your mother."

"Well, with the exception of your big pillows, your hair and face resemble her. I just miss her so. But now, I have you. And I don't want you to leave, Peach."

Mizuki hugged her and was relieved.

"I'm so glad…"

But then, she started to fade. Her eyes clicked closed and her body was rigid.

"Mia… I'm… so… glaaaaaaaa…"

Her voice slid down and froze in place. She didn't smoke or spark or _anything_. She was lifeless, holding Mia tight. Mia looked up, and saw her face, frozen and with her eyes closed. She nuzzled her again and as trying to wake her. But nothing. Mia began to cry on her chest, realizing that Mizuki is gone. Tanya entered the room and found them.

"Oh, no," Tanya gasped.

Mia jumped to Tanya's arms and was sobbing.

"Sis! Sis! Mizuki's gone! NO!" She wailed.

Tanya then replied, "It's okay. She had a full life."

She then thought, "Peach… I'm sorry… I'm a failure… I… I cannot fix you…"

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yuzo arrived outside the factory gate. Maki #14 already dashed into the building.

"All units, this is Sgt. Tachikawa of Cosmo-Tropolis police," he called on the speaker, "Maki #14 has entered the Cos-Bot factory. I am going in, to follow her. Send the others, as soon as they are fully operational; over."

He stepped out and went past the front gate.

**XXXXXX**

Inside the building, group 1, consisting of Taishi, Eimi, Yuu, Lena, and Vash, were inside the office of Ikumi Tachikawa. Vash pulled out a file, consisting of Raven's profile.

"So, this is Raven," Taishi declared, "It says here that she was created as the prototype Cos-Bot, Cos-Bot X. She was created, ten years ago."

"Look at this," Yuu stated, "Here, it says that Raven was the very first Cos-Bot created. But she was also the first to be rejected, due to her faulty programming."

Lena then said, "Raven was a very vile Cos-Bot. According to the files, Raven had a devious style. For one, she would lash out at people, using violence. She'd also be unforgivable, because anybody who'd care for her, and forgot about her, is doomed to her wrath. She's like a robotic god."

Eimi grinned, "WHEW! Glad I ain't a goddess of cyber dolls."

Lena continued, "Her creator wished to remain anonymous, ever since they recalled her. The Cos-Bot came to life, ten years ago, but was deactivated, _nine _years ago. When news heard about it, he hid from the world, leaving _every _Cos-Bot without a purpose. And that was when Ikumi came in."

"Once Ikumi created myself, Neco, and Peach, the entire Neo Japan populace is safe," Vash explained, "But, when we were corrupted by some dark program, we'd ended up as a newer version of Raven, except that we were murderers."

Yuu said, "So, _that's _why you were acting evil. Was it Raven's doing?"

"I'm afraid so," she replied, "Neco suddenly became her #1, even though she was a weak Cos-Bot."

Taishi proclaimed, "So, my sisters, it seems Raven _was _responsible for being reactivated."

Eimi then shouted, "WHAT? You never said she was reactivated, all of a sudden!"

Vash then sighed, "That's because… we hid it for so long that we forgot. Until now…"

Taishi cried out, "YOU MEAN… RAVEN ERASED YOUR MEMORIES?"

Vash nodded, "Yes, but… only Peach and myself were the victims. Neco was her favorite, because she's stealth and sharp. Plus, she's such a tsundere, because Neco is a cute cat maid."

"Yeah, a cute cat maid, with psychopathic tactics," Eimi griped, "She's a _wild-_cat maid!"

Yuu snapped, "God, are you even listening, C-3P-Ohba? Vash said that Raven used Neco, only to get rid of her two sisters!"

Taishi then said, "And then only way to be #1 was to eliminate the sisters."

"Now that Ikumi is gone, we have no successor," Lena said, "And if we don't find Raven, we're as good as dead, you know."

Eimi then whimpered, "I want to go home…"

**XXXXX**

On the other side of the factory, group 2, Neco, Asahi, and Kazuki, were inside a small dark room. Neco turned on the lights and found a small safe. She opened it, by turning the combination lock.

"What's in here?" Asahi asked.

"Something Sendo must see," Neco said, as she opened the safe.

She pulled out a pile of papers, with a small ribbon around it.

"Here, this is for you," she remarked, as she gave the papers to Kazuki.

He opened it and read through the sheets. He was shocked to learn about what it was.

"My god! These are my early works in cosplay costumes!" He cried, "How did they get there?"

"That's because… Yuu Inagawa took them," Neco responded, "She had to give them to Ikumi, just so she could produce more perfect Cos-Bots, after the failure of Cos-Bot X."

"_More _perfect?" Asahi asked, "Wasn't Raven recalled?"

"Yes. But, she was unusable for the next eight years, following her deactivation," Neco continued, "Anyway, these schematics, or _comics_, as you call them, were the perfect candidates for brand new costumes."

"So, Yuu pilfered them, just to make a quick buck?" Kazuki growled.

"Not really… or have you forgotten?" Neco said, "_You _made her deliver them."

Asahi was shocked by his actions.

Neco explained the story:

_You and Ikumi Tachikawa were once friends. The both of you went to work on Cosmo-Tropolis and its recurring disasters. However, someone needed more costumes for our fellow sisters. Ikumi hired you and Yuu to help out the matter. You started to draw awesome costumes, and Yuu delivers to her._

_Of course, now, the cosplay costumes count has increased, every two years. Every new costume were produced, sewn, stitched, fluffed, and constructed._

_And that was when you were relieved of your duties as one of her assistants. Yuu remained on, just to form "Nippon-Tsumi", and formed a budding rivalry towards the Cos-Bot, who was once human, Eimi Ohba._

"No way… Miss Eimi is a Cos-Bot?" Asahi gasped in horror, "And I buy her books every day!"

Kazuki then stated, "But… how could I remember this so well?"

"I told you, didn't I? You were the one, who created a Cos-Bot as a friend." Neco said.

"Stupid! Sendo didn't create Raven! You said it yourself! Raven had no creator, but rather a mysterious one," Asahi shouted.

"Raven was a newer model, before _we _were created!" Neco shouted, "Besides, I never said it was Raven…"

"You didn't even answer me," Kazuki stated.

Neco then looked away and said nothing. Kazuki then thought that she couldn't have built the other Cos-Bots. But then… his eyes widened and were shocked.

"No… I remember now…" He shuddered.

Asahi was surprised, "Who?"

Kazuki left, saying that it all makes sense now. Neco called to him, but he couldn't listen. She then told Asahi to watch over him.

"Okay, but…" Asahi said, "I want to know. Who did he create?"

Neco whispered in her ear, telling her who the first Cos-Bot was. Asahi was stunned and shocked.

"No… _her?_"

**XXXXXX**

At the factory, Maki #14 found group 1 and went after them. They were walking towards the exit, but she jumped down and halted them.

"Freeze!" She cried out, "All five of you are under arrest for trespassing!"

Taishi was unimpressed, "So, Maki #14, I see you were reactivated at a bad time."

"Huh?" She asked, "Don't play stupid with me! You are also with the rogue Cos-Bot, Vash."

"Forgive me, officer, but my programming has been rewritten. My only objective is to obtain the evil Cos-Bot, Raven." Vash stated.

Maki was stunned. She looked up and thought, "Could _she _be the one who damaged us?"

Yuu then cried out, "We were just leaving anyway! I don't want any trouble, but we have to stop her from destroying civilization, as we speak!"

"I don't believe you," Maki snuffed.

Eimi butted in and shouted, "Have you forgotten that you're in grave danger? I've been through danger before, but only because of Ikumi!"

Lena then cried from far away, "AHH! IKUMI!"

They all rushed towards her and found Ikumi's robot body, cradled by Lena.

"How could this have happened? The creator is dead, you know!" She sobbed.

Maki shouted, as she grabbed Eimi's arm, "SO! You're a Cos-Bot that kills, is that right?"

"You got it all wrong! She was like that when I got here!" Eimi shouted.

"Maybe we'll learn the truth from you, down at the station!" Maki cried.

Maki then placed handcuffs on Eimi's wrists and dragged her away. But Yuu halted her.

"Let her go! She's innocent!" Yuu cried out, "This Ikumi is a Cos-Bot!"

"She's right, my sister," Taishi added, "We already heard about the past of Ikumi Tachikawa from Eimi. The real Ikumi is dead."

"Is this true?" Maki asked her.

Eimi replied, "Yes! Now let me go! I _am _a Cos-Bot, but I am _not _like them!"

Vash then demanded, "She's right! It's me you want! _I'm _the bad Cos-Bot."

Maki let her go and was disappointed. Eimi was angry that she nearly blew a fuse.

Lena then examined her and found a small outlet on her neck.

"She's right," she stated, _"This _Ikumi s an imposter."

"She only did it to become immoral," Eimi declared.

Vash huffed, "_Immortal! _It's what our creator wanted, which is why Ikumi's legend will live on."

"Yeah… as Kazuki becomes the sole creator," Eimi growled.

She gasped and covered her mouth. Everybody, but Yuu and Taishi, were shocked.

"Eimi, you idiot!" Yuu cried out.

"No… Sendo?" Vash gasped.

"Oh, crap," Eimi whimpered, "I broke her promise, did I?"

"Impossible!" Maki snapped.

"PAGYU?" Lena squeaked.

Kazuki, with Asahi and Neco, appeared and heard everything that transpired.

"She's right," he stated, "I think it is time I'd tell everybody the truth."

Vash looked at Neco, who was alive, "Neco? Is that you?"

Neco sneered and looked away, "Hmph!"

"He even brought Miss Asahi Sakurai!" Yuu cried.

Maki then started to shake in confusion, "Does not compute! What the heck is going on here?"

Neco approached Vash, who was in tears. She begged her not to hurt her. Neco smiled and said, "No, it's okay. I understand fully about Raven."

"You do?" Vash sobbed.

Kazuki turned to Taishi and asked if he would speak with Yuu, alone. He agreed, which led to Yuu being concerned.

"Kaz, what could it be?" Yuu said in a nervous state.

"Hey! I want to know, too!" Eimi shouted, "I want to know what the hell Hot Spring Panda's problem is!"

Yuu then grinned and said, "Well, we might as well tell her, too. She needs to know, anyway."

Eimi then bragged in a smug manner, "DO IT! The great Cos-Bot Eimi will listen in! Nothing will run this moment!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Yuzo appeared and held the gun up towards everyone.

"Sergeant?" Maki gasped.

"DAMN IT!" Eimi shrieked.

Everyone was shocked.

"HANDS IN THE AIR, NOW!"

They held up their hands in the air.

"You let go of my sister, now!" He bellowed.

Lena then shouted, "This Ikumi is a robot! Your real sister is dead!"

Yuzo cried out, "A likely story! I refuse to let someone hurt my sister… especially two Cos-Bots that turned rogue! I'm talking about you, Neco and Vash!"

Neco then asked, "And you are?"

"Sergeant Yuzo Tachikawa of the Cosmo-Tropolis Police Department; and you two are under arrest for countless violations!" He bellowed.

Vash then said, "We surrender… that's all we could do now, since Raven is on the loose."

"What kind of quitter talk is that? I only wanted to see you, if you know about a traitor in our area!" Neco shouted.

Vash then responded, "Well, I'm not a rogue traitor. Besides…"

"ENOUGH!" Yuzo shouted, "Let's go! You're both out of here, right now! All of you, as well! Maybe we'll talk this over down at the station! I want to hear it from ALL of you!"

Neco screeched, "NO, YOU DON'T! I MUST KNOW!"

She dashed towards him and punted him in the chin. He dropped the gun. Neco picked it up and pointed at everyone.

"I knew it! Neco _is _the traitor!" Asahi cried out.

"Who? A Traitor?" Yuu shouted.

Taishi gasped, "This sets up _many _questions!"

Lena squealed, "PAGYU?"

Eimi whimpered, "No… how could this…"

Maki then cried to her, holding her pistol towards her, "Firing a policeman's and assaulting an officer is an apprehending offense!"

"It ends now!" Neco shouted.

Yuzo pleaded, "Put your hands down and drop your weapon."

Neco then grew nervous, turning to everyone. Yuzo was shocked, as _he _was a possible suspect.

"Neco, what are you doing?" Vash whispered.

She said nothing. She pointed the gun and held the trigger.

"Mister Sendo… I'm sorry…" she whimpered, "It's time you knew… the truth…"

"Neco! NO!" Kazuki cried.

**BANG!**

**

* * *

**

_It ends in a cliffhanger...  
We'll see what happens next in future chapters._

******

* * *

**

_**To be continued…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Tanya held onto Mizuki/Peach, who was frozen and broken. After apologizing to Mia, she shorted out and died. Mia couldn't stop crying, while Tanya was upset.

"I don't believe it…" she muttered, "She hasn't been operational!"

She started to hug her and become upset.

"Sis, are you okay?" Mia asked, "You look sad."

"I don't know anymore! It's mother, all over again!" Tanya wailed, "She died, after the same thing Mizuki did! Mizuki died, after she comforted me."

"Sis, it was years ago. She was talking about her past and recent memories. I know she died for me, but only to protect someone else."

"Sendo, I'll bet. She protected her and chose to die. But now, her purpose has no meaning anymore."

Mia then cuddled Mizuki's chest. She then noticed something wrong.

"MIA!" Tanya whined, "Why are you doing this again?"

"Something is wrong here," Mia explained, while hugging her breasts, "There's something weird in her chest. Every time I lay in her soft pillows, she has some kind of tiny crevasse inside her skin."

"WHAT?" Tanya shrieked.

She approached her and placed her hand in her bosom. Mia was right. Tanya felt a very hollow part of her, inside her chest.

"Huh? It's empty. Could it be?"

She moved Mia out of the way and pulled up Mizuki's shirt. She opened her chest panel and looked into her circuitry. She found the problem: There was a small heart-shaped battery pack in the middle of her.

"So, she was missing her heart-disk component," she declared.

"What's that?" Mia inquired.

"It's a power source that can make Cos-Bots at their full function and can withstand about 8-10 days of her systems," Tanya said, "It's only exclusive for Cos-Bots only, and they are _exclusively _sold all around Neo Tokyo. Without its component, a Cos-Bot will become like a normal robot that lasts about a day or two, before repairs are made. But where are we gonna find some?"

"Sis, how did she lose it? And how did she function with a heart battery?"

"I think when she was ripped apart, she lost her heart-disk in battle," Tanya exclaimed, "I think I can let the people in Neo Tokyo deliver one to me. But it'll take six to eight weeks… which doesn't matter anyway."

Mia was surprised, as Tanya sat down in disdain.

"I tried… I tried to fix her…" she sobbed, "What am I supposed to do? I tried to… but I looked at the wrong places… I know _nothing _about machines or Cos-Bots! I'm a failure!"

"Tanya! How dare you?" Mia shouted.

"MIA!" Tanya scolded.

"Sorry I was being loud and mean at you right there, but don't hate yourself. Sure, she's a Cos-Bot, and sure, she can be fixed, but you made her as what she is, like Mommy. Mizuki, or Peach, is a great girl, even for a robot! I don't want to lose her, just like Mommy."

Mia then hugged her and sobbed a bit.

"Tanya… please… don't give up…" she sobbed, "I love her…"

"You just love her for her boobs," Tanya snuffed.

Mia giggled and said, "I was feeling some warmth."

"Yeah, well, your little love-hug found what went wrong with her. So…"

She patted her head and said, "Thanks, Sis."

They both shared a hug and then looked at Mizuki, who was still broken.

"Mizuki… I wish there was something I should do," she thought.

She then noticed the locket she had around her neck. She took it and looked at it.

"Mother…" she sobbed.

She opened it and saw her picture of her, as a child, with her mother holding her. She then placed it on her chest and was sad. She threw it on the ground and was in tears. She left to the phone. Mia looked at the locket and saw something weird. She noticed that there was something in the other side of the locket.

"Sis, what's this?" Mia called, holding the locket to her.

Tanya looked at the locket. She saw that there was a silver and red heart in it. It was the shape of a heart, but was lodged in.

"A heart-disk? How did it get here?" She thought, "I thought it was some sort of defective music box."

She took it out and held it in her hand. A note fell to the floor. Mia picked it up. Tanya placed the heart into Mizuki's battery pack. She closed her chest panel and laid her down in bed.

"So, what was it?" Mia asked.

"I'm not sure, but it could be a heart-disk component," Tanya stated, "But I don't think it'll work. It's been in there for ages. All we can do now… is wait and see what happens."

Mia then replied, "Did Mommy had a Cos-Bot?"

"No, and I don't care," Tanya snapped, "I'm through with repairing Cos-Bots!"

She slouched down and was angry, but then asked, "Wait… why?"

Mia patted her and asked, "Tanya… is it okay if you read this for me, since Mizuki, or Peach, is gone?"

She looked at the note she found.

"Where did you get that?" Tanya cried.

"It came out of the locket," Mia replied, "I think it's mommy's signature."

She snatched the note away and looked. She read the note:

_Dear Tanya and Mia,  
I know you miss me, but I cannot let you lose your future in life. For this, I inserted a heart-disk component, a spare one I kept, when I worked in Ikumi Tachikawa's factory in Neo Okinawa. I hope you can give this to your own Cos-Bot, one day.  
Also, I wanted to let you know that there is ONE thing you need to do: Be happy for what you do. I hope you two angels have a future together. This heart-disk is a reminder of what I wanted to be. And the word "Life" on the pocket represents our life. I hope you will one day understand, since you are very intelligent girls.  
Here's something you should know: Your grandfather was a part of the Cos-Bot X Project, and that's why I became a part of the Cos-Bot duty. I'm sorry that he died, before I could continue my services. He made the first Cos-Bot called Raven, who is simply a killing machine. The machines were recalled and he was out of a job. Sadly, Raven did what no other Cos-Bot did… she turned on her creator.  
Which means that whole thing with your grandfather dying of a disease was a lie._

Tanya was shocked. She covered her mouth and held her tears.

She continued:

_Please be happy for what you do. Just don't make the same mistakes that your grandfather and I did. Continue your life to what YOU wanted. I'll be okay. Trust me. A mother knows.  
I'll see you soon._

_Love, your mother, Sasha_

"Mother…" Tanya cringed.

Her tears dropped onto the note. She started to wail.

"Tanya…" Mia whispered.

She hugged her sister, who was crying over her mother.

"Mother… I'm sorry…" she whimpered.

As she cradled Mia, a miraculous thing happened. Mizuki's eyes opened. She sat up and saw Tanya and Mia. She got up and approached them. She hugged Tanya and whispered to her that she'll be fine.

Tanya turned around and saw Mizuki alive. Her eyes widened and she was happy to see her.

"Big sister, I told you," Mia smiled, "You _are _a great sister. You made her for what she is."

Mizuki then said, "I am Cos-Bot Peach. But I am also Mizuki…"

"Huh?" Mia gasped.

"What?" Tanya asked, "You mean you're…"

She held her body and cried out, "I… I remember everything…"

Tanya couldn't stop crying.

**XXXXXX**

"So, your late mother knew about Raven, right?" Mizuki asked, after reading the note.

Mia answered, "Yes. Mommy died of a disease, while Grandfather was killed."

"Mother was an assistant to Miss Ikumi," Tanya explained, "She was a part of the new Cos-Bot projects. But she left the company, following the rogue Cos-Bot situation, i.e. you."

"My creator had your mother?" Mizuki retorted.

"Yes," she continued, "When she left, I wanted to follow her dreams. I studied in computer technology in college. Sadly, building was never my success. I _do, _however, take repairing as a great job."

Mizuki then smiled, "And you did. Your mother will be proud of you, since you've repaired me. I am forever grateful to you."

Mia giggled, "YAY! She's happy!"

Tanya then asked, "I understand you now remember that you are Peach. What else did you remember?"

Mizuki then said, "Well, all I remembered was how I came to Cosmo-Tropolis. Then I remember Mister Sendo, and then there was Vash and Neco, my sisters. I also learned that Ikumi was already dead. There was a Cos-Bot that posed as her, but she was only to make the real Ikumi immortal. Then, all I did was destroying Neco. And then, I killed myself. And then… you guys came."

Tanya then showed her the still she took, when it was on TV.

"I see…" Mizuki said, "Raven _has _returned…"

"You knew her?" Tanya inquired.

Mizuki informed, "She was the one who reactivated me. She made me, Vash, and Neco become what we were. But we forgot about her. And ever since that stupid incident, I don't like being evil. I wanted to change, but…"

Tanya then hugged her.

"Tanya…?"

"It's okay… as long as you're happy with your true self."

"Gee… thanks."

She then said, "Oh, one other thing: since you knew Kazuki Sendo, I wanted to let you know that the Cos-Bot X has targeted Sendo."

"WHAT?"

Tanya then added, as Mia covered her ears, "I'm afraid the news tells all. Three words were her calling card: _Sendo must die._"

She was shuddering.

"Tanya… I want to thank you for repairing me, after all these days, but I really have to go back to Cosmo-Tropolis," she said.

"You want to save him, right?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, I do. I have to save Kazuki," Mizuki replied, "I don't know why, but it feels like he wants to be saved for something."

"Listen, I know that you wanted to leave, but I wish you'd stay."

"You mean I am needed here?"

Tanya nodded, "You've been such great help. I wish I wanted to learn more about you and your sisters. If you want, you can stay, whenever you're done with Kazuki."

Mizuki got up and left.

"Thank you, Tanya," she said, "But I should be leaving. I must save him."

Tanya got up, but saw her staggering.

"I have… to… save… Kaaaaa… zuuuu…"

She collapsed on the floor. Tanya tried to wake her, but couldn't. Just as she was about to repair her, Mizuki spoke in a low voice.

"_Low… battery… low… battery…"_

Her shiny blue eyes faded to black. Tanya smiled and said, "It'll be okay now."

Mia then cried, "Oh, no! I'll get the toolkit!"

Tanya stopped her and said, "There's no need. She just needed to be recharged."

As she plugged her in, Mia began to snuggle her breasts again. Tanya was annoyed.

"MIA!" She shrilled, "DAMN IT! WILL YOU STOP IT?"

"Sorry!" Mia shouted in anger, "Excuse me for loving her soft pillows!"

"Uh, I think when you're older, I should tell you _why_ they're soft," Tanya sighed.

**XXXXXX**

Mizuki was outside Tanya's house, as she said goodbye to her and her sister.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, Mizuki," Tanya asked.

"It's okay. Kazuki needs me," Mizuki smiled, "Besides, I have a bone to pick with Raven. Thanks again for the hospitality."

"Now, Cosmo-Tropolis is only 1,200 miles. With your battery power, you'll last about two days," Tanya stated.

Mia gave her a small bag, with some money and accessories.

"Please come back to us, if you survive," she said.

Mizuki gave Mia a hug and responded, "I'll be fine. Since I have nowhere else to go, I promise that I'll return to you."

Tanya then stated, "If you see Kazuki, tell him to meet me up, _if _he's alive."

Mizuki nodded, "I promise. I want you to meet him, since he knows me, Yuu, Vash, Neco, and Subaru very well."

"Oh? Are they all Cos-Bots?" Tanya inquired.

"Well, _not _all of them," she replied, "But they _are _friendly… I think."

"Hey, if you can, can you send us Eimi Ohba's and Asahi Sakurai's autographs?" Mia cheered.

"I'll see what I can do," Mizuki smiled.

They hugged each other and promise to return soon. Mizuki left, as she waved goodbye to Tanya and Mia.

"Goodbye, Peach," Tanya called, "Come back soon!"

Mia tugged her skirt and asked, "Big sister, will she be okay? Mommy's note stated that Raven killed Grandpa."

Tanya then smiled, but grew concerned, "Well, no. But if she survives and gets a few glitches, I hope Cosmo-Tropolis has a repair shop, close by."

Mia then had an idea, "Can we visit there soon? I've always wanted to see a Cos-Bot up-close; well, _not _Mizuki, of course. I mean, _another _Cos-Bot."

"Maybe during the winter," Tanya rebutted, "Right now, I have to study for final exams."

Tanya and Mia went back inside.

**XXXXX**

Mizuki/Peach had a tiring two days. She has been hitching rides, just to get close. But to no avail. Every three hours, she made at least twenty miles on her meter. Her body was a bit uneasy, but with her eight-day battery power, she was pretty firm. However, she was going nowhere, since she was on the road.

Her mode to travel was tricky. First, she hitched a ride on a truck. She rode in the backseat compartment, traveling with the air blowing. She even took a bus to get closer to Cosmo-Tropolis. Every trip she made was tiring, but she managed to have a snack, before she continued on.

Two days later, she returned to Cosmo-Tropolis and found the city in shambles.

"Whoa! How long have I been gone?" She thought, "Whatever happened, Raven must be stopped."

But little does she know that her nightmares were about to begin… again.

* * *

She arrived at Chisa's workshop, which is very dark. She stepped inside, calling for Chisa.

"Hello?" She cried out, "Is anybody here?"

Chisa appeared and found Mizuki, who was dressed in her clothes that Tanya gave her.

"Oh, hello, nya," Chisa greeted, "What brings you here?"

She shuddered a bit and saw her eyes.

"Chisa… it's me, Peach."

Chisa grew very white and fainted. Mizuki ran to her and revived her.

"I take it that she thought I was dead," she thought.

It only took her an hour to wake her up.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

At Chisa's, Chisa woke up to find Mizuki, or Peach, as she's called, by her.

"Miss Peach?" She stammered, "You're alive?"

Mizuki smiled, "Yes, I am. I wanted to see Kazuki. Is he here?"

Chisa then stated, "Chisa is sad to say it, but he left, not too long ago."

"Oh, I see…" Mizuki said, "Did he go far?"

Chisa then replied, "No. He never called me lately."

Mizuki was worried.

"I came here to learn about Raven, that evil Cos-Bot that has killed many," she demanded.

"Who? You mean the evil Cos-Bot, Vash mentioned, nya?"

"She WHAT?"

Chisa nodded, as Mizuki was confused.

"Chisa… Vash and Neco are dead. How can they-?"

"Chisa had to repair them, because you left us!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Ikumi is gone, Sendo is in danger, and Vash and Neco must be rebuilt! Chisa had no choice! Repairing and building is what I love!"

Mizuki was concerned. She then asked where the rest of his friends went. Chisa replied that they went to find Kazuki and tried to warn him.

"What about Vash and Neco? Did they become rebuilt?" Mizuki asked.

"Vash is at 100%, but Neco disappeared," Chisa replied, "Chisa was shocked that they disappeared. Though, I don't think Raven had anything to do with it."

"She's a Cos-Bot X," Mizuki responded, "Those robots were recalled, since her original creator was killed. There was only _one _of her."

"NO! That's horrible!" Chisa cried.

"Sorry, I wanted to tell you about her."

"Chisa is sorry. You knew about it?"

"Yes. I met a friend, down south in Japan. She fixed me, as good as new, but she is a little inexperienced. Her mother used to be in the Cos-Bot Company."

"Oh, I see. Chisa knows about Sasha Inoue."

"You do?"

Chisa then explained the whole story, behind Sasha:

_Sasha Inoue was a student in robotics. She raised two daughters, who wanted to be like her, one day._

_She became the assistant to Ikumi Tachikawa, after she finished college. However, her tenure as assistant was short-lived, lasting about seven months. A Cos-Bot, who was dressed in a sequin maid outfit, began strangling a foreman. There was a sort of malfunction in her system that she cannot be stopped. When she was unstoppable, she fired a gun at her. Her head exploded, and the Cos-Bot was destroyed._

_The horror happened five years ago. Sasha was fired, for destroying a Cos-Bot, but she managed to be a hero. The company recommended her to stay, but Ikumi rejected the offer._

_She died of lung cancer, the following year. Her daughters were devastated._

"Tanya's mother was _fired_?" Mizuki thought, "She never told me that."

Chisa then asked, "Why would you want to know about Sasha?"

"Because… I met _Tanya _Inoue, her daughter," Mizuki declared.

Chisa grinned and said, "You must be honored. Tanya has a future in the Cos-Bot company."

"Well, she's still inexperienced, but… She gave me this."

She took off her shirt and showed Chisa her heart-disk component she got from Tanya, as a gift from her late mother. Chisa was surprised.

"Tanya's mother gave it to her, which she gave it to me, just to let me live," Mizuki exclaimed, "I lost my old one in the battle with Neco."

"Oh. I see. Sasha gave a calling sign to her."

"Yeah, but… why would she lie to her daughters about what happened, those years ago?"

"Chisa thinks that she wanted to protect them. If they learned the truth, then where would they go from here? Sasha did the right thing, but now… will her daughter be the one?"

Mizuki nodded and said, "I feel bad for Tanya and Mia. But it's no time for a sad moment."

She got up and wanted something to help.

"Chisa, can you do me a favor? I need you to upgrade me… to a pure fighting Cos-Bot." She demanded.

Chisa inquired, "WHY? That would be dangerous!"

Mizuki then said, "Well, I need it to confront Raven. I need to show that bitch whose boss! Forgive my language."

Chisa then nodded, "I'll try, nya. Chisa needs to examine you, anyways, to see what Tanya Inoue did to you."

"Oh, thank you," Mizuki sighed and was happy.

They went to the other room, to begin the upgrade procedure.

"Chisa must warn you, Peach," she stated, "If I upgrade you, you'll end up being a completely different Cos-Bot. Will you risk it?"

Mizuki then replied, "Trust me… I'll try to take that risk. And if I die, let Tanya and Mia know that I am sorry."

"What about Mister Sendo?"

"What _about _him? I only want to save him, that's all. And then, I'll dismantle Raven… just for Sasha!"

Chisa smiled and began to work.

"Okay, but before I upgrade you, Chisa has to deactivate you," she said.

She pressed her OFF button. In Mizuki's vision, her sight began to blur and faded to black. She was motionless and frozen. Chisa began to work on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the factory, Neco dropped her gun and was panting. She already fired the shot; but to who? She didn't shoot at Kazuki, though. She let out some tears in her eyes and dropped to her knees.

"I… I cannot let Raven do this to… me…" she sobbed.

She did what she did. She shot the traitor: Lena Gallows.

"Lena!" Eimi shrieked.

Her body fell to the ground, in a metallic thud. It had a huge hole in her abdomen area and was sparking like crazy. She kept saying "Pagyu" many times, twitching her head.

"Neco! What did you do?" Vash cried.

"No… I think Neco knew about it all along, before we could retaliate," Taishi explained.

Yuu huffed to herself and griped, "Aw, man! How come I want to say something about me, I get interrupted?"

Eimi approached a very spazzed-out Lena, who was twitching.

"Why?" Eimi sobbed, "Why would you work for that crazed android, Raven?"

Lena replied in a monotonous voice, "PAGYU… because… Sendo… is the… one… to replace… Ikumi…"

Yuu screamed, "That _still _didn't explain why you worked for her."

"We were… supposed to… leave… the factory," Lena continued, "When Sendo had his… back turned… it was my… my… my… PAGYU… chance… to… strike… I was… I was… only… following her… or… ders… you know…"

Kazuki growled, "_None _of Eimi's employees are trustworthy…"

"So, all this time, this Cos-Bot was working for Raven?" Asahi asked.

Eimi then let out some tears from her eyes. She hugged Lena and whimpered.

"Lena… I'm sorry…" she sobbed, "You're actions, even if they weren't happening, were inexcusable. If you were even Subie, I would be very dramatic."

Yuu added, "_Traumatic…_"

Lena then held Eimi's face and started to cry, "I'm… I'm not… Subaru… you know…"

Yuzo got up and move aside Eimi. He said, "I think we've heard enough."

He grabbed Lena over his shoulders and carried her away. Maki #14 followed.

"She'll be taken away…" he sneered, "Lena Gallows will be taken away for questioning. After that, she'll be taken into custody, for her crime: _attempted murder, performed by a Cos-Bot._"

"Wait!" Kazuki called out, "I want to know… from her…"

He then asked Lena, "Where's Raven _now_?"

Lena then responded, "She's… she's… she's at… the bridge… where Peach… died."

"The bridge…" Kazuki whispered, remembering what happened to Mizuki.

Yuzo continued to walk, as Maki #14 turned to him, holding the damaged Lena in his shoulders.

"I see that Raven is located at Peach's untimely watery gravesite," Taishi remarked.

"So, we have to locate her and stop her," Asahi suggested, "But how?"

"I don't know how," Yuu replied, "But we have to think about this, very clearly."

"We'll go, but we need to protect ourselves, just in case she makes a move on us," Eimi stated, "And by _make a move_, I mean it in a violent/defensive way.

Maki #14 turned to them and said, "I wouldn't go to the bridge, if I were you. It is currently being restored, thanks to a certain Cos-Bot."

She left.

Neco pouted, "I said that I was sorry."

Kazuki then turned to Yuu, "Can we discuss this matter between us some other time? I think we need all of us to help out."

"Oh, sure thing, Kaz," Yuu nodded.

Eimi grew concerned about Yuu. Asahi then approached her and asked if she would go with her. Eimi said yes, but only to find out what's going on.

"We should go now," Eimi said, "This feel very depressing here. I mean, Ikumi is gone and… and…"

Yuu continued, "I know how you feel. Kaz needs to find Raven. We cannot fight her, but we need to know."

Eimi then thought, as she looked at her brown eyes, "Panda… I think I know you from somewhere… but where?"

They all left the factory, feeling down, over the horrible moments that occurred.

**XXXXXX**

Hours later, Kazuki, Vash, Neco, Taishi, and Yuu arrived at the repaired bridge. Eimi and Asahi appeared after they stepped out. The group found a Cos-Bot, in her back-view, dressed in black Card Master Peach attire.

"I don't suppose that _this _Peach is Raven, the one Cos-Bot I ran into recently, my sister," Taishi proclaimed.

Vash replied, "That's her, all right."

Raven turned around and stepped back towards the hole that Mizuki/Peach fell in. She then spotted Kazuki and his friends, including the Cos-Bots who turned on her.

"Well, hello, Mister Sendo, fellow humans and Cos-Bots," she introduced herself with a smile.

She then made a glare towards Vash and Neco and said, "And… betrayers…"

Kazuki stepped forward and wanted to ask her. Raven signaled him to step closer.

"Kaz, I'm coming with you," Yuu exclaimed.

Kazuki cried, "NO! This is _my _conversation. I got this."

He then told the others to stay. Raven then stepped forward and was in an evil sneer. Kazuki instructed her NOT to make a move. She dropped her weapon, which was a sword, and it fell to the ground.

"You're still alive?" Raven sneered, "Too bad for that outdated android, Lena Gallows. I knew I'd let myself waste you, but I'm only here for peace."

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Eimi shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU USE HER!"

Yuu and Taishi restrained her. Asahi shouted, "Leave it! Mister Sendo has to reason with her… alone!"

"Raven, I need to know. Why do you want me? And why am I chosen?" Kazuki asked.

Raven responded, "I wanted you to live on in Ikumi's place as its creator of Cos-Bots. Unfortunately, all you care for is designer costumes. I have to see if you were worried about your future, but then I recalled that you created the very first Cos-Bot, before you went to High School."

"Yes, I did," Kazuki explained, "But that was years ago. I only did that as a school task by my teacher, when we had our field trip to Neo Tokyo."

"And you've forgotten, have you?" Raven whispered, placing her hand on his cheek, "You should know that you have a way of creating Cos-Bots by hand. You would've created me, but you didn't. You chose some other hussy. I am a Cos-Bot, as well, but I don't follow _your _way of life."

"Raven, as much as I don't want to ask, but I have to… why the hell did you control Peach, Vash, and Neco?"

Raven smirked, "Isn't it obvious? I reprogrammed them to go after you, because you created the Cos-Bot that brought peace years ago, before she was declared outdated. Why don't you ask the green haired Cos-Bot, and see? Hmm?"

"You wanted Mizuki to kill Kazuki?" Taishi cried out.

Asahi pleaded, "You sicko! How dare you hurt him _and _her?"

Raven huffed, "Listen, I know you want to learn it from her, but I did this out of spite. We were jealous of you. You created _her_, and I felt bad about it… in an evil way."

"I understand… she was a great Cos-Bot, but I cannot let her stay like that living. But THAT gives you _no right _to kill me!"

"I know and I'm sorry… but I wish I would care. I am a Cos-Bot X. I am programmed for compatible duties, but I grew tired of it, since I was reactivated. I am the _perfect_ Cos-Bot; second-ever created, _per se_, but _perfect_ nonetheless."

"Your creator made you as the perfect Cos-Bot. Why would you be a failure, since you were perfect?"

"My master created me to consume every Cos-Bot to control the peace. However, all this peaceful robot race crap is so borrrrrrrrrr… … …rrring. And that's way… that's why I am like it this way."

Yuu moaned, "No…"

"So, your creator hid from this world, when you reactivated yourself and _used _the rogue Cos-Bots with your evil influences. You even killed those who are in perverted clusters and those of innocent bystanders. How could you?" Kazuki growled.

"She's a monster…" Vash cringed.

"Hid from this world?" Raven snapped.

"WELL?" Kazuki shouted, "I want to know why you want to kill me, and not because of all that _or _my first Cos-Bot!"

Raven then stepped backwards and seethed. She grinned demonically, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… HAAA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… WAHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"What's so damn funny, Raven?" Kazuki shouted.

Raven continued laughing and her face contorted into a demonic look.

"I'm scared…" Asahi trembled.

"Whoa… so _she _did it?" Yuu thought.

"What were they saying just now? Either my battery is low or my hearing is blocked," Eimi said.

Raven then lifted her leg up and fell backwards.

"NO!" Kazuki cried.

"YOU SON OF A…" Raven shrieked, "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

Her body plummeted into the water with a splash. Kazuki looked down and saw the Cos-Bot sank to the ground.

"Did she just…?" Yuu gasped.

Taishi then cringed, "Not another death…"

Kazuki was a bit relieved and upset, over what Raven did; but then, her body floated upward. Her body, however, was completely dry and was on a yellow raft. She floated down the river and was grinning at Kazuki. The others ran toward him and watched her drift off.

"ZODIAC!" Eimi cried.

"RAVEN!" Kazuki shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU MONSTER!"

Raven flipped the middle finger at him and stuck her tongue at them.

"You'll know my purpose, soon enough, Kazuki Sendo! We'll meet again… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah!"

He pounded his fist and shouted, "DAMMIT!"

Yuu held him and cried, "Calm down! She's gone… for now."

"My comrades, this is indeed a huge war between human and Cos-Bot," Taishi decreed.

Vash and Neco were very annoyed.

"Damn that little brat!" Neco seethed, "It's times like this that I wished I didn't want to be a slave to that psychopathic killer."

Vash stated, "Raven… I hate you…"

Neco then held Vash and said, "Well, at least we're free from her control. Though, it won't be easy now… now that our sister, Peach, is gone."

Vash then whimpered, "I… I… I miss her so…"

Neco replied, "I know you do…"

The group left, without Vash and Neco. Yuu called to them.

"Hey, you two! Aren't you coming?" She called.

Neco then called back, "We'll meet you back at Kazuki's house, as soon as Raven resurfaces again. We promise that we'll return to help… anything to save Sendo."

Yuu nodded and said, "Okay. We'll see you soon."

They all drove off, as the two remaining Cos-Bots mourn over Peach… and thought of what to do about Raven.

Vash then said, "Let's just hope this thing ends soon…"

Neco replied, in a whisper, "It'll _never_ end…"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

"What a mess," Kazuki groaned, as he entered his own shambled-up room, "I can't believe Raven did all this…"

He then placed a small red toolbox on the bed. He went over to the phone and called Eimi and Yuu.

How did he get it? It's simple:

_Neco gave Kazuki a small red toolbox, when he returned to Cosmo-Tropolis._

"_Here. Since I know you were one of the creators, I thought I'd give it to you," she said, "It's the least I could do. If you can, you can call Eimi, Vash, or myself. Or… you can even recruit a Cos-Bot to test."_

_Kazuki said, "Neco, why? Is this about-?"_

_Neco shouted, "Yes, it is!"_

_Kazuki then replied, "Well, I don't know… there were pure Cos-Bots, like you, Peach, Vash, and Subaru; and then there's Eimi Ohba, a Cos-Bot who was human."_

"_I prefer 'modified human'." Neco huffed._

_Kazuki shook her claw and said, "Well, as long as you give your word that Raven will return."_

"_I'll keep my eye out," she bowed._

"_Oh, by the way… did you find Peach's body? I want to fix her, even if she is waterlogged."_

"_I'm afraid not… Vash tried to find it in the water, but… but all she found was parts of her."_

"_You mean… Peach, or Mizuki…"_

"_Is still alive? Maybe… Maybe not… We're Cos-Bots. We're not human, unlike greenie."_

_Kazuki walked away, in a much feared manner._

Kazuki then opened the toolbox and peered through the tools. A knock on the door is made.

"Kaz! It's me!" Yuu cried through the door.

"Let us in, Sendo!" Eimi shouted.

"The door's open!" Kazuki cried, "I had it unlocked, since no rogues are available."

Eimi, dressed in her fish costume, and Yuu, dressed in her casual red jacket and green shirt, entered. They looked around his room and saw that it was messy. Then Kazuki asked Eimi to take off her costume.

"Uh, are you making a pass at me?" Eimi cringed.

Kazuki said, "I need to examine you. I thought maybe I'd check your systems and circuits."

Eimi blushed and said, "Are you sure? My body is completely scarred, ever since I was altered."

Yuu then smacked her in the back and cried, "Aw, don't be embarrassed, you robo-Eimi."

"Stop teasing me, Panda! I was built by Ikumi, after that freakish accident! Don't make me a punching bag!"

"You're more like a mechanical bull than a punching bag, even as a speckled chrome trout."

"Will you two shut up for one second?" Kazuki shouted.

Eimi sighed and said, "Oh, okay. But NO touching me. The great Eimi cannot be fed up wrongly."

"It's _felt up_, Eimi," he groaned, "Now unzip."

Eimi unzipped her costume, revealing her body, wearing only her black bra and panties. Her skin was lightly scarred.

"Whoa… this is the first time I see you in a skinny look, Eimi," Yuu said, in astonishment.

Eimi blushed and shouted, "_You _try getting reassembled as a walking-talking girl-bot! I have been to the repair shop _many _times!"

She then stepped closer to Kazuki.

"What will you do to me?" She blushed.

"Close your eyes, Eimi," he said.

She closed them. Kazuki opened her waist panel and turned her off. She collapsed on both knees, in a kneeled position. Yuu then thought about what Kazuki would do to her… … …or so she thought.

"So, Kaz," she asked, "Think of getting Eimi a personality upgrade? _Nippon-Tsumi _has had enough of Eimi Ohba's whining program."

Kazuki then asked Yuu to step towards him. He held her tight and whispered, "I'm only doing this… for you, Yuu…"

"Me?" Yuu blushed, "I… I don't… what do you mean?"

"You've forgotten, right?" Kazuki asked.

"Wait, Kaz! Rewind! What the hell is going on?"

Kazuki placed his hand on her back and said, "You'll know… except I don't want you to remember at all. It's for your safety."

Yuu then asked in a feared voice, "Kazuki… you can tell me. I'm here and Eimi's turned off."

He hugged Yuu. He pressed a part of her back, in the spinal area. As he pushed down, a click sound was made.

"What?" Yuu said, as her eyes suddenly dropped slightly, "What do you mean… I… forrrrrr…?"

Her voice slid down to a bass, her eyes were black, and her body was limp. She collapsed on the floor. Kazuki laid her down on the floor and straightened her. He then locked the door and approached Eimi, who was still turned off.

"I know it's hard to do this, but I have to examine Eimi, to see if Yuu is workable," he said, "I may be missing a few things in her."

I believe we should tell you now: The first Cos-Bot that Kazuki Sendo made… was Yuu Inagawa. Yuu is a Cos-Bot; the first one from years ago, created by him, that Neco aforementioned.

"I'm sorry, Yuu," he said, "But I remember now… And I cannot let Eimi know… or anybody, but not yet…"

He took off Yuu's jacket and shirt, leaving only her white bra and jeans. He opened her stomach panel and looked inside her. He then compared the circuitry in Eimi with Yuu's.

"Ah, I see," he thought, "Some of her gears are loose. I was pretty young, since I had creativity in me."

* * *

As he constructed on Yuu, a flashback occurred in him:

_He was at the Cos-Bot factory, building a Cos-Bot. He was ordered by his elementary teacher to build one. He was chosen to create the only Cos-Bot in the factory, by his fellow students, who went on to build the other things needed around Neo Tokyo. Young Kazuki was never a builder in life; he was a painter, who painted famous murals and landscapes, all realistic. He even painted a huge mural in his school, which amazed the students and faculty._

_When he went to the factory, he was the sole student to perform a task to build the very first Cos-Bot in Neo Tokyo. Neo Tokyo was known for new and interesting things, and Cos-Bots, along with hover skateboards, self cleaning tables, instant curry cookers, and other miscellaneous items, were the top choice in technology in the future. While the others were creating the very first items to be introduced, Kazuki went to work._

_He produced a Cos-Bot, standing at five feet tall. Because THAT'S as big as they come, in the old days. Newer Cos-Bots of today stand at between 4'8" to 5'11". He then chose what her hair, eyes, smile, and stance would be. Her hair was light reddish, her eyes were light brown, her smile was small and cute, and her stance is similar to a Kobe salesclerk._

_He even named her "Yuu", which he thought it would be called "You". Instead, he chose two Us, rather than O-U._

_He then finished her with a small full body costume. He chose a panda bear costume, since her long hair is very fluffy. He finished and delivered Yuu to the factory's main floor. He never saw her again, but he was proud of what he did._

**XXXXXX**

_Ever since then, he forgot about her. But years later, when he started on his 3__rd__ year in High School, he met up with a young girl, with the same measurements, profile, hair, and stance, as his Cos-Bot. However, she had glasses on._

"_Hey! Haven't seen you in a while!" Yuu grinned, "The name's Yuu Inagawa. Good to see you!"_

"_Yuu?" He was lost in thought, almost remembering the Cos-Bot he made._

"_Huh? What's wrong?" She asked._

"_Oh, nothing…" Kazuki replied, as he walked away._

_What he DIDN'T know was that Yuu Inagawa was the SAME Yuu that he created. Of course, he forgot about the whole thing… until now…_

_When Yuu formed 'Nippon-Tsumi', she was destined to be on top of the world. However, her secret that she had was never rose into her. Even as a Cos-Bot, she still walked and talked like a human, but her entire personality cloaked her true nature._

_Although… a reason why her true identity was never shown to herself, during her life, and why she was still alive, remained an enigma._

* * *

Kazuki continued to repair Yuu, while Eimi was motionless, with parts of her entire body panels all taken apart. Yuu was completely mended, but to Kazuki, she was nowhere finished.

"Just a few more adjustments and I'll have Yuu up and running," he thought, "And to think I'd forgot about her after all these years…"

Just then, a booming laughter appeared. Taishi, dressed in a white robe, popped out from his bed and cried into the heavens.

"ALAS, MY BROTHER! Time is an illusion! We must fend off evil… FOR OUR FUTURES!"

He stopped and looked at Kazuki, who was with Eimi and Yuu, all ripped apart. He dropped his glasses and was shocked.

"KAZUKI! Is that… YUU?" He screamed.

"How the hell did you get here?" Kazuki shouted.

Taishi was frightened by Yuu's sudden appearance.

"My brother, Yuu is a…"

"Cos-Bot? Yes. For some reason, it was long ago. I created her for a project, and I almost remembered her, when I started my senior year in high school."

He then looked at Yuu's gears and wires and asked, "Did you made her into perfection?"

"Not really," Kazuki declared, "I wanted to copy Eimi's exact circuitry. Yuu was all loose inside her body, so it seems that she's in due for a repair job."

"Wait, if she was a Cos-Bot, then how long did she live, before her recharge?"

"Dunno. I guess she'd remember who she was, and decided to charge herself. Every Cos-Bot can get fully charged, up to 10 days, remember?"

"Then, why are you fixing her, my brother?"

"Ever since Yuu gave my documents and costume ideas to the late Ikumi Tachikawa, I'd figure that it was time to repair her, for what she did. Plus, Neco told me that the first Cos-Bot I created was someone I know. It all dawned to me."

And it did:

"_Yes" Neco explained to him, at the diner, "He's the rightful person to build all of us. I am created by Ikumi Tachikawa, among others. Sendo here created the very first Cos-Bot. I think we know her very well."_

_Kazuki then asked, "Wait… I don't remember. Who did I create? Surely I didn't create you, or Vash, or Peach, or rebuilt Eimi. Then…"_

_He gasped and remembered, "No… how can I be that stupid?"_

_He remembered that it was Yuu._

_Asahi then shouted, "Okay, you cat maid demon, what the hell has gotten into you? You're ripping on him, aren't you?"_

_Neco then glared at her and said nothing. Asahi was shuddering._

"_Oh… you're serious," she whispered, "So, who did Mister Sendo create?"_

At the factory, when he saw the schematics that Yuu stole:

"_My god! These are my early works in cosplay costumes!" He cried, "How did they get there?"_

"_That's because… Yuu Inagawa took them," Neco responded, "She had to give them to Ikumi, just so she could produce more perfect Cos-Bots, after the failure of Cos-Bot X."_

And at the factory, when Kazuki stormed off:

_Neco called to him, but he couldn't listen. She then told Asahi to watch over him._

"_Okay, but…" Asahi said, "I want to know. Who did he create?"_

_Neco whispered in her ear, telling her who the first Cos-Bot was: Yuu. Asahi was stunned and shocked._

"_No… her?"_

Kazuki was completely angry, "I can't believe I was stupid to trust her in my designs. And I thought _she_ was the traitor who sided with Raven."

"But Lena _was_," Taishi stated, "Why are you taking it out on the Yuu Inagawa Cos-Bot?"

"Because… I wanted to make her _not_ be very sinister, like Raven."

"Comrade…"

"I'm sorry… Yuu is needed to side with us; _not_ so she can turn rogue, like Lena, Vash, Neco… or Peach."

Taishi then grabbed a torque wrench and gave it to Kazuki. He was convinced. He then asked him if what he did what the right thing, for letting out a Cos-Bot to the real world, as a human. Kazuki nodded, although he was surprised that she lived very long.

"One other thing… what happened to the _real _Yuu Inagawa?" Taishi asked.

Kazuki said nothing and looked at Yuu's blank face. Taishi was shocked a bit, knowing that _that _was the real Yuu.

"So, Comrade Yuu has been around her life, even if she is a robot, eh?"

"_Cos-_Bot, Taishi," Kazuki said, "Don't forget: she wore her school uniform back then. So it's fitting that she'd wear a costume."

"You may be right," Taishi remarked, "It _is _in her programming."

"Just help me with her, okay?" Kazuki huffed.

As they continued to work on Yuu, Eimi suddenly turned herself on, with her blank eyes open, but without her sight restored. She started to whisper Yuu's name.

"_Panda… Panda… Panda… Panda… Panda… Panda… Panda… Panda…"_

She continued on, without the boys paying attention.

* * *

As she said her nickname over and over again, she had recurring memories of her as a kid:

_A young Eimi, who was still human, was on her way to elementary school. As she was running, hoping that she won't be late, she saw a girl in a panda bear costume, handing out balloons to the other kids. She walked over and was about to kick her in the shin, when she looked at her face. She was very cute, with her reddish hair in her face. Young Eimi was frozen in stare; she found the bear's face to be beautiful._

"_Oh, hello, young lady," she greeted, "I am Cos-Bot Yuu. I am the seller of many great items for kids. Would you like a balloon animal?"_

"_A Cos-bot? You mean you're a robot?" She asked._

_Yuu nodded, "Yes, you could say that."_

_Young Eimi then snickered, "You look goofy for a robot girl! I never thought a panda would be so hoppy."_

"_I think you mean 'happy'. And I don't blame you," Yuu exclaimed, "I am built by a young boy, but his named remained anonymous. Although, I cannot give you my real creator's name; but one day, I'll give you a job at building Cos-Bots like me."_

_Young Eimi smiled and said, "Not me, thank you. I have a BETTER future than that. I like you because you are cute and witty, but I was hoping you'd dress up in some maid outfits, or some cat nurses. I read mangas like that, and they had awesome costumes like that, even though some mangas I read are too explicit for me!"_

_Yuu then said in confusion, "I don't understand what you mean. Is this some sort of activity?"_

"_Well, you should know one day, if you leave this job, by getting fired."_

"_Sorry… I'm only for kids' entertainment. I'm sure you understand. But one day, I hope to follow that goal you're doing. As for being fired, I cannot go off and become a wild and crazy Cos-Bot. I am programmed for work."_

_Young Eimi made a stern growl, "Really?"_

_She then shrieked. She realized that she was late._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'm late for class! 86 the balloons! I'm gone!"_

_She dashed off in a very terrifying manner._

"_CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I'm late! I'm tardy! I'm berated!"_

_The Cos-Bot waved goodbye and thought, "What a nice girl. But, doesn't she mean 'belated'?"_

**XXXXXX**

_Years later, Eimi's dream came true. She worked on her own doujinshi fan base, "Feline Nya Nya". It was there that she played "rival" to "Nippon Tsumi", and where she met Yuu Inagawa, the same Cos-Bot she thought was from long ago. She and Yuu became bitter rivals and became the most exciting war in doujinshi._

_Eimi forgot all about Yuu, the Cos-Bot Yuu, but she didn't know that it was the SAME Yuu she met today. Even after the whole thing occurred, she went on to become a doujinshi great. Of course, before the doujinshi wars between the two ladies, they were best friends. It was at Comic Party, where they debuted. Yuu bought her a small stuffed fish._

"_Here," Yuu said, "I bought it for you, since you like this character."_

_Eimi smiled and said, "Thank you…"_

"_So, will you be selling on your debut, Em?" Yuu inquired._

"_Oh, you know it, Panda," Eimi barked, "I'll sell out in no time."_

_They both shake hands and smiled._

"_No matter what, Eimi, we'll still be friends."_

"_May the best comic win!"_

_They left each other, knowing that there ambition got in the way of their friendship; they ended up as bitter rivals._

_Eimi and Yuu forgotten their moments as friends, since then, and became hated friends. With Eimi more braggart and Yuu more energetic, they drifted apart from their bond and casted off to the promise lands of celebrity status._

_And then… it happened…_

**SCREECH!  
CRASH!**

_It was when her life ended… as a human. And all it took was to save the creator of Cos-Bots, Ikumi Tachikawa._

_Ikumi, ever grateful, saved her life and happiness by condoning an operation to her. Eimi, who was a victim of a car crash, could never walk again. But she somehow was rebuilt, thanks to a certain sickly genius._

_After she was fully made into a Cos-Bot, her rival, Yuu, appeared in her hospital room and gave her flowers. Eimi was happy to see an old friend, especially a very trusted rival._

"_I heard about it from Kaz," she said, "I'm surprised that you've become mechanical."_

_Eimi then wept, "And to think, I almost sacrificed everything I worked for. I lived for drawing… but maybe… it was for the best. Now the great Eimi can continue on, right?"_

_Yuu giggled, "You never change, do you, kiddo? I hope you pull through."_

_Eimi then looked into Yuu's eyes. They were shiny and brown. She shook her head and thought, "Naw… Panda cannot be a Cos-Bot. It's probably her glasses. I guess even for a hot spring panda, she cannot be somewhat robotic… or is she…"_

_She gasped and remembered a Cos-Bot with a panda costume, with the SAME NAME. She thought that it could be the SAME Panda, I mean Yuu._

"_Something wrong?" Yuu asked._

"_OH! Uh, nothing…" Eimi giggled, "Say, can you do me a favor?"_

_She then told her to keep the transformation a secret from every living fan. Yuu agreed and left._

"_Stay strong, kiddo," she smiled, as she left the room._

_Eimi then sighed in disdain, "Ridiculous… No way in hell Hot-Spring Panda is a Cos-Bot. … … … …is she?"_

* * *

Eimi then wound down her whispers:

"_Panda… Panda… Panda… Pannnndaaaa… Paaaaaannnnnn…"_

Her eyes clicked closed, even though her sight was disabled. She then dropped her head and stopped functioning.

Kazuki and Taishi finished with Yuu. They put her clothes back on and sat her down beside Eimi. She was still motionless and out.

"We're done. Yuu Inagawa is fully mended," Taishi barked.

Kazuki then asked, "Can you place her on the couch? I need to repair Eimi. It took me hours on end to mimic her circuits."

Taishi then grinned, "Oh, okay. But won't Comrade Yuu be very amazed by her sudden appearance!"

"Taishi! NO!" Kazuki bellowed, "Yuu must never know! Or for that matter… _neither_ does Eimi."

"Why is that?" He asked.

Kazuki then explained to Taishi why:  
_Yuu was created as the first Cos-Bot ever made. Of course, it has been so long. When I created her, she thought she would be presentable. But I never saw her in action. From what I hear, she had many odd jobs around Japan. I never saw her in that costume, or for that matter, I never saw her, period. But then Neco told me about Yuu. She also told me, in private, that if Yuu ever finds out about herself, she'll become devastated. And what's worse, she and Eimi were best friends. If Eimi finds out, despite the fact that she's a modified human, it's over. Yuu might die… completely._

"I see… so if Comrade Yuu knew about her real form, the shock would send her to the one way ticket to the junkyard, am I correct?" Taishi asked, as he laid her on the couch.

"You could say that, but…" Kazuki responded, "But Yuu lived longer than _any _Cos-Bot. I don't get why she would go through such an ordeal."

"What about Eimi?" Taishi retorted.

Kazuki looked away and said nothing. He continued to fix Eimi.

"My brother…" he whispered, "It was right of you to help her, but I'll never understand what makes her so lifelike."

He sat by Yuu and patted her head.

"Comrade Yuu," he thought, "You deserved _better _than this."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_Systems at full speed… sight restoring…_

Mizuki/Peach opened her eyes. She saw that she was fully rebuilt by Chisa.

"Miss Peach, Chisa finished with your upgrade," Chisa explained, "You're body remained this way, but it seems you have very stable movements."

Peach asked, "What about before you fixed me?"

Chisa replied, "Well, Chisa was amazed by Tanya Inoue's perfect building. You were built like the perfect Cos-bot that Sasha Inoue created… and I mean, Raven, nya."

Peach looked away and was upset.

Chisa added, "Also, your Heart Disk Component is a bit outdated, but it's still functional."

Peach got up and said, "So… what do you upgraded me with?"

Chisa then showed her, by viewing a slide show of her schematics:

"Well, according to Chisa's schematics of you that I printed from my computer, most of your body was completely shattered. Some of your wires were loosened and frayed, you were unfixable. Luckily, Tanya Inoue had installed a lot of newer systems into you. You had your arm movements recalibrated into a very swift movement, and your inner functions improved up to 80%, which was 15% more than your regular function. Not to mention that relic Heart Disk Component that was 100% functional. I knew there was something missing in you. So, I installed a new motor and fuel capacitor, since your old one was destroyed in your battle with Neco. Chisa also installed some new wires into your muscles. Your body is now functioning at 95%. Few of your memory banks were restored in the process, which showed most of your past, including how you killed a camera-toted person and how you became Mizuki. Your brain was fixed, along with your eyesight and dexterous agility. You are _now _working 25% more, than the last time Chisa fixed you."

Mizuki smiled, "I see… Tanya and Mia… they cared for me, and now they went and installed much stuff into me. Chisa, I don't know what to say… but… what about my combat skills?"

"For Raven, right? Chisa went and gave you some newer maneuvers. You can now fight really fast and powerful. In fact, Chisa has a wand for you that can make you become a super powered Cos-Bot. Do that chant from _"Card Master Peach", _and it's game over for Raven."

She held her wand and was happy, knowing that she'll be okay. Chisa also stated that it can only work for at least six hours.

"Also, it's used to make your strength, speed, endurance, and body increase tenfold. However, you must use this for a last resort. If you overuse it, your body could be damaged and shattered, which would be beyond repair."

Peach then said, "You think so? I don't know if I could."

Chisa stated, "You only need to use it for at least three days. The powers will slowly charge, after every rush."

Peach then thought, "Hmm… this is pretty neat… but… but will I be able to see Kazuki? But, if I'm too late, what should I do? Should Raven get to him, before me? Plus, Vash and Neco are gone somewhere, possibly protecting him."

Chisa then said, "Chisa is sorry that I cannot make you a pure fighting Cos-Bot, but maybe the scepter I gave you will come in handy."

"So, all I have to do is say the transformation words and I'll have _over 9000_ power?"

"Actually, it's more than that. I would say around a million."

Peach got up and bowed to Chisa.

"Thank you. I should be leaving now," she said, "I have to go find Kazuki, before it's too late."

Chisa then halted her and said, "Wait! Before you go, Chisa has something to show you."

She went to the monitor and played a file from Mizuki's file. She was shocked to see what happened in her past. However, it began after she woke up, after falling down, injuring herself.

"It happened, _after _you killed a boy and remembered who you were…"

Mizuki watched, learning of another moment of her past: _how she was a normal girl, before arriving to Cosmo-Tropolis._

The video played:

_Peach woke up to find herself lost. It was a brisk morning. She got up and was staggered. She kept walking, until she found a small pick-up truck. A man, in a flannel vest and white shirt appeared, comforting the Cos-Bot, in which he doesn't know._

"_You look like you're lost, Miss," he said, "Would you like me to take you somewhere?"_

_Peach responded, "Oh… okay, I guess. I don't know why, but…"_

_The man picked her up and placed her in a seat beside him, where he's driving._

"_Buckle up, because this is a bumpy ride," he said, as he started to drive off._

_The truck left Neo Tokyo and went to a scenic area in Kyoto. He then stopped at his place, which was a small apartment. He and Peach went inside the building._

"_So this is where you live?" She asked._

_He replied, "Yep. I usually come here often. Why don't you and I have a chat together, Miss, uh…"_

"_Oh, where are my manners? I'm… uh, Mizuki, I think."_

"_Why did you hesitate?"_

"_Oh, sorry. My head was killing me, I think…"_

"_Why don't you come in and make yourself at home? I'll change you out of that battered Cos-Play attire._

"_Attire?"_

"_Yes, I got some spare clothes for you to try on."_

"_Okay."_

_Peach and the man stepped inside the apartment, #203._

"_By the way, my name is Satoshi."_

"_Nice to meet you, Satoshi."_

_Inside, she changed out of her costume and changed into a cyan shirt and pink and white skirt. She sat down and was relaxed. Satoshi sat down with her and asked her something._

"_So, tell me," he said, "How come I never seen you around?"_

_Mizuki responded, "Uh, well, it's kind of a long story… but I couldn't remember where and when."_

_Satoshi asked, "Do you have amnesia?"_

_Mizuki sighed, "No. But, all I remember is that I woke up to a beautiful moon…"_

_He inquired, "How did you survive, by the way?"_

_She replied, "I don't know; but if you can, can you… uh…"_

_She was very nervous. Satoshi then replied, "Oh, I think I can help you. I own a café downtown, and we needed part-timers, if it's okay with you."_

_Mizuki nodded and said, "Oh, okay. I DO need to find myself."_

_He also presented her costume to her, which was mended._

"_You might need this. Trust me, your Card Master Peach attire is all you needed."_

"_Peach… I see… Peach… oh, okay."_

_She grabbed her costume and went with Satoshi._

"I don't remember who or what he is, but he helped me out, when I was alone and injured," Mizuki exclaimed.

"Did you remember where you worked?" Chisa asked.

Mizuki replied, "Well, I _did _work at a local diner when I was created as a Cos-Bot. I also was signed to that café Satoshi sent me to. And… I worked for Kazuki, briefly."

Chisa then showed the video, as Mizuki asked, "Wait… where _did _I worked at?"

The video continued:

_Mizuki arrived at a small diner in the city. She was greeted by a small man in shiny brown hair and glasses, that Satoshi knew very well. She was shocked to hear that she's working in Cosplay Café._

"_A Cosplay café?" She asked._

"_Yes, my dear," the man named Heiji replied, "Your costume of Cos-Bo-, I mean Card Master Peach is awesome. I thought maybe we'd use a girl like you."_

_Mizuki blushed, "I don't understand… but…"_

_Heiji remarked, "That hair, that body, and that whole deal… it's you."_

_She griped, "Are you hitting on me?"_

"_Heavens, no. You think I'd harass one of my part-timers on this day?"_

"_No… but I feel uncomfortable about perverts with cameras… wait! Why DO I feel that uneasy?"_

"_Forget it… you're hired. Grab a plate and let's get to work."_

_As Mizuki left, Heiji turned to Satoshi, who was by the table. He was very concerned over Mizuki's appearance. In fact…_

"_Why did you bring HER?" Heiji asked, "You don't think she's Cos-Bot Peach?"_

_Satoshi sneered, "Dude, I don't know. She looked like her, but she was very battered, when I found her."_

_Heiji replied, "Well, I have a funny feeling that you let me hire a robot to work here. Did you check her systems to see if she's compatible?"_

"_Heiji, no! She's NOT a Cos-Bot. The only people that know that she's a Cos-Bot are the people that are from Neo Japan."_

"_You may be right. But I don't get why she'd be one so fast."_

"_Heiji… Mizuki just had a spill."_

"_Well, whatever. If I see her act robotic, and NOT in costume, she's gone. They just give me the creeps, ever since the three rogue Cos-Bots."_

"Whoa," Peach said, "Did I hear right? That guy is scared of robots?"

Chisa replied, "Chisa thinks so."

The video feed continued, as Mizuki worked for at least eight hours a day. She had been spending time with Satoshi, just to be with some company. However, the video also showed what she was doing in the bathroom:

_Mizuki found a plug on her back, as she was about to take a shower. She held it and looked in the mirror._

"_I… I'm a…" she thought, "What am I?"_

_She plugged herself in and locked the door. A surge of electricity went through her and was recharging._

"_Oh… that was good. I felt very tired, too," she thought, "I hope Satoshi didn't see me."_

_Mizuki then went down on her knees and was shut down._

"_Recharging commencing…" she spoke in a robot voice._

"No wonder you forgot," Chisa said, "You were very tired. A Cos-Bot can withstand up to 10 days of energy, as said before."

Mizuki then thought, "Hmm… I wonder where Satoshi was, at the time."

The video feed then played what Mizuki did at the café, which triggered the moments to today:

_Mizuki was serving to two men, one who was thin with glasses, and one who was fat; they then asked for a favor._

"_Excuse me, young lady," the thin guy asked, "May I ask for a picture for a magazine?"_

_The fat one added, "We only need at least two or three images."_

_Mizuki stated, "Please… uh, no thank you. Picture taking is not allowed here."_

_The thin guy got up and smirked, "Okay, how about one, for posterity."_

"_Posterity, Schmosterity! I said, NO!" She yelled._

_The fat one started to heave, in lust, as the thin one approached her, with an evil smile._

"_Oh, come on, dearie…"_

_Satoshi arrived and saw what transpired. Heiji then warned him about the two boys._

"_Satoshi, she's your girl," Heiji barked, "Do something!"_

_Satoshi cried, "Yeah, but what? These two are the Notorious Otakus from Okinawa. They always escape with very sexy pics."_

"_Those guys from the internet?"_

"_The same."_

_Heiji tried to stop the ruckus, but then, Mizuki started to growl, as the men approached her._

"_You two… you sweat hogs… if you don't drop the camera…"_

"_You'll do what?" The thin guy cried._

"_Yeah, what? You're just a fragile young girl." The fat guy remarked._

_She then grasped both of their necks and held them up. Everyone watched on in horror._

"_What is she doing?" Heiji gasped._

"_I asked you nicely NOT to take pictures of me, in your own sick fashion," she growled, "You two are bad men."_

"_Ah," the thin guy croaked, "Let go of us…"_

_The fat one rebutted, "This is a very sexy pose."_

_She dropped both of them and grabbed their camera. She held it in her right hand and crushed it. They shuddered in fear._

"_What is she?" The thin one gasped._

_She dropped the camera and saw the camera-toting boys and started to shiver in fear. Mizuki was frightened by her sudden actions._

"_Oh, god…" she whimpered, "Oh, no… why did I just…?"_

_She ran off to the backroom and started to sniffle. The boys ran off, crying in fear._

"_We better see what's wrong with her…" Satoshi declared._

_Satoshi and Heiji ran to the backroom to find her. When they got inside, Mizuki was on the chair, plugged in, and sobbing. They were surprised by her sudden actions._

_Heiji cried, "Mizuki… you're a…"_

_Mizuki said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be that violent."_

_Satoshi asked, "Mizuki… why did you hide this identity?"_

_Mizuki whimpered, "I'm sorry… again… I just realized who I am, what I am, or how I came to be. The rest was still a blur. I still hurt inside, despite the fact tha-."_

_Heiji interrupted, "Don't. Just don't. I think I feel you."_

_Mizuki then sobbed, "Does this mean that I'm fired? I felt awful about you, since you picture me as very perfect."_

_Heiji nodded, "You ARE perfect. And also, I'm not firing you because of your identity or what you did to those two goofs."_

_Mizuki smiled and said, "I guess I felt awful. I was bad… I was never THAT violent towards someone…"_

_Satoshi stated, "You were amazing… I'm glad that you came here."_

_Mizuki giggled, as she started to shake._

_Satoshi asked, "So, who created you?"_

_She collapsed on the floor and was motionless. The boys tried to revive her._

"_Poor Mizuki…" Heiji said, "The shock must've hurt her."_

_Satoshi then declared, "I think maybe we should have her forget; just for the safety of everyone."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I know a guy who runs a doujinshi circle, and is friends with Ikumi Tachikawa."_

"Kazuki…" Mizuki whispered.

_Heiji barked, "But he's way out in Neo Tokyo! How can HE fix her?"_

_Satoshi smiled, "Huh… it's not him… I know a guy that can fix her up, so she can go see this Kazuki Sendo bro. I'll give him a call later."_

_Heiji retorted, "So, what will he do to her?"_

_Satoshi shrugged his shoulders and then said, as he felt her face, "Mizuki… she must forget everything that happened. Deep in my heart, Mizuki is not a natural born killer. Even if she does look like Cos-Bot Peach, a rogue independent android, she wouldn't hurt a fly."_

_Heiji nodded and said, "You make a valuable point. But I don't want a robot working in my café. I do now, but with her… she's too traumatized."_

_Satoshi said, "Maybe we should find a Cos-Bot like her; one that is like Mizuki… but less violent."_

_The boys shook hands and agree that it was for the best. They held up Mizuki and stood her in a seated position. They left to call their friend._

The feed ended. Peach let out a tear, knowing that she knew that her cruel behavior was gone. She held herself and was crying.

"After that… they spared me and sent me here," she sobbed, "It's no wonder I thought I was a human… but now… but now…"

She sobbed loudly, as Chisa was sad.

"Poor Peach," Chisa thought, "I wonder if she'll learn from her sisters… that she was _not _a cruel Cos-Bot."

"Miss Peach," she said, "Calm down. They did you a favor! After that incident, your entire memory was wiped clean and you came here. But… for some reason, I think some of the files' feed was saved."

Mizuki wiped her tears and said, "Yeah. Maybe, if I can, I should visit Satoshi… I'll do it _after _I see Tanya and Mia… I made a promise to them."

She got up and cried out, holding her wand, "But first… Raven!"

Raven's image was in her head, with her laughing evilly. Peach wants her… for everything that happened. But will she return?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Meanwhile, Kazuki reactivated Yuu, who was fully repaired. She woke up and saw Taishi sitting beside her.

"Hey, what happened, Taishi?" She asked.

Taishi said nothing, as Kazuki finished up on Eimi. Yuu looked at her and was concerned.

"Hey, Kaz," she asked, "Did you finish up on Eimi?"

Kazuki said, "Yes. She's become upgraded. As for you, Eimi is going to know you much less. How about we turn her on, if you want to speak with her?"

Yuu responded, feeling confused, "No thanks. But I'll tell you what… you can have Eimi work for us and disband this _Feline Nya-Nya _business."

Kazuki stated, "I made sure that Eimi is fully repaired. That's all. But for some reason, when I started to repair her, she barely twitched."

"Huh? Maybe I can try to reach her."

She reached Eimi, but then her eyes opened and suddenly malfunctioned. Her eyes were blank and her body was rigid.

"_Panda… Panda… Panda… Panda…"_

"Is she referring to me?" Yuu thought.

Kazuki then tried to deactivate her, "She must be having a glitch. I'll find the problem."

Yuu looked away, as Taishi went to her.

"Do you know why Eimi suddenly idolized you?"

Yuu scoffed, "No. And I don't even care."

She left, as she called to Kazuki, "If you want, I'll meet you at our circle. Do me a favor and take Eimi 3000 to Chisa's."

She shut the door, as Kazuki shut down Eimi, with her voice dropping to a slur.

"Well, I don't know what the hell she spoke that for, but I think it must be from Yuu," he said, "Remember, she was dressed as a panda."

"Comrade Yuu was built in a panda costume?" Taishi cried.

Kazuki shushed him, "Not in front of her! Yes, she was. Although, I think she was just confused."

Taishi remarked, "I think Eimi needs further repairs, my brother."

"No, she doesn't. I'll try something and then reactivate her."

Taishi thought, "Please do, Comrade. With the three rogue, yet cooperative, Cos-Bots gone, all we have left is a sleeper Cos-Bot and a hybrid Cos-Bot."

He then shivered, "And Raven is going to return soon…"

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Vash is sitting outside a department store window, waiting for Neco to finish. Neco returned, dressed in a white wedding gown.

"How do I look?" Neco asked.

"You look perfect," Vash replied, "I'm surprised that you got a job as moving model at Neo-Tokyo's mall."

"Well, I told them the truth about me and asked if I could make up for what I did."

"Really?"

"And he hired me, on the spot. Hey… even _evil _Cos-Bots like us deserve a second chance."

Vash then smiled, "Well, I _know _that you're hotter than our sister, Peach."

"I'm sorry, what was that now?"

A voice called, shocking Vash and Neco. They turned and saw Peach, fully repaired.

"No… it cannot be…" Vash whimpered.

Neco griped, "But… but, you're dead!"

"Not really. But I'll never tell about myself." Peach smiled.

Vash hugged her, while Neco was crossed.

"Okay, where have you been?" She growled, "How dare you disappear like that?"

Peach replied, "Sorry, but my programming hasn't been working right. Right now, I am starting to remember… _everything_."

"About…"

"Raven."

Neco said in anger, "Raven is an evil Cos-Bot! She's Cos-Bot X! Why would you remember everything about her?"

Peach asked, "Do you remember Sasha Inoue's father? Her father worked on the Cos-Bot X project, but he was killed."

Vash said, "I remember that, but why this Sasha woman?"

Peach explained, "Back when she worked for our creator, she was busy working on a Cos-Bot. However, the robot malfunctioned and started to hurt a foreman. She destroyed her and was fired on the spot. She died, one year later, of lung cancer."

Neco thought, "Sasha… her father… did he help create Raven?"

Peach continued, "There's more to the story. After you destroyed me, Neco, which you didn't, Tanya Inoue, the daughter of Sasha, rebuilt me. My body was fully repaired, but I suddenly malfunctioned and shut down permanently. But she had a Heart Disk Component with her that was hidden from her daughter. It's old, but it's 100% operational. She installed it in me, and BOOM, I'm back!"

Neco groaned, "I like it better if you were underwater…"

Vash smiled, "I'm just glad you're back."

Peach then asked, "So, what was I doing, while I was gone?"

Neco then told everything that happened, when Peach disappeared. She told her that Raven had resurfaced and she was after Kazuki. However, there was an accomplice: Lena Gallows. She was held responsible for trapping Sendo. They were supposed to leave, which led to Lena about to strike. Neco shot her, out of desperation.

"Oh, nice!" Peach smiled, "And you did it to protect him…"

Neco growled, "I could care less… besides, John and Jane Law just returned to full functions."

"Oh, right. The Makis had been rebuilt."

Vash asked, "So, how come you two started to feel uneasy? Didn't you once fight each other?"

Neco said, "If _you _wouldn't have ditched us, we'd succeed. But now… now we've learned the truth from… from…"

She cringed and started to cry. She sobbed, "Why? My creator is dead. Raven used all of us. Peach… you didn't return in time to stop her."

Vash comforted her, "It's okay. This whole thing will end, as soon as Raven becomes spare parts."

"It'll never end…" Neco whimpered.

Peach cried, "Yes, it will! Raven hasn't seen me yet! Chisa needs to improve on your fighting skills. Also, since you're back as good Cos-Bots, I think we'll need all the help we can."

Vash and Neco nodded, as Peach held their hands.

"No matter what, I'm going to save everyone, including Sendo. _Sendo… must… NEVER… die!_"

They spoke in unison, "Raven… must be… stopped…"

Peach dashed off, as Neco was smiling.

"Hey, are you okay?" Vash asked.

"Yeah," Neco replied, "I'm just happy to see her again."

"Will we ever tell her about Sendo's _true _calling?" Vash asked.

Neco thought with a frown, "I don't know… _They _have their own way toward Raven… I hope she'll get to him, before they do."

Who's _They_?

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, Eimi was reactivated. She looked up and saw Kazuki.

"Did you finish?"

"Yes, I did." Kazuki said.

Taishi asked, "What do you know about Yuu?"

"TAISHI!" Kazuki cried.

Taishi proclaimed, "My brother, Eimi must tell me about her past. Yuu Inagawa has been in her memories, before and after the transformation."

Eimi snapped, "Where do you get off accusing me?"

Kazuki declared, "You started to say _Panda_, many times. Do you know of Yuu or was it a mascot?"

Eimi then dropped her head and was upset, "I'm starting to remember… all I could remember was how I first met a panda."

Kazuki asked, "When?"

Eimi said, "Back… when I was human…"

She then told the Two Brothers about how she first met a Cos-Bot called Yuu, who was giving out balloons. This happened when she was a kid. However, she also remembered that she had shiny eyes, when she visited her, when she was in the accident.

"I see… and you thought it was the same Yuu from before," he said.

Eimi declared, "Now I _am _confused. Am I seeing my past reaper in my eyes?"

Taishi corrected her, "_Reappear_…"

Eimi continued, "If… if Panda said that she's the Cos-Bot from before, please tell me!"

Kazuki sighed and whispered, "You'll know soon enough."

He said to her, "I'm afraid that you met _two _Yuus. The one you met that was a Cos-Bot was an older model."

Taishi cried, "My brother, what _are _you saying?"

Kazuki yelled, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Eimi then pouted, "I'm starting to feel bad about this… if that Yuu was an old model, and the Panda was here with me was human…"

She shook her head and cried, "I'm SO confused!"

She shrieked, "SOMEONE TELL ME! PANDA IS NOT A COS-BOT! SHE'S NOT!"

Taishi thought, "I'm afraid you'll see soon enough, my chrome sister…"

Kazuki said, "Yuu… I know in my heart that she's no Cos-Bot. Trust me. You might know about it, one day, but don't ever mention it to her at all."

Eimi got up and put on her costume, "Thanks. But I'd rather not speak to her. She and I are enemies… in the doujinshi world. Maybe I'll ask her one day, even though she and I are never on speaking terms."

She went to the front door and left. The boys sat down and were lost in thought.

Taishi asked, "What'll we do now?"

Kazuki then thought, "Mizuki… Peach… I wish you were here…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Peach was atop a building, waiting for Raven to show up. She then saw a black feather fluttering by. She then sensed it.

"Raven…" she whispered.

She jumped down and ran out of Cosmos-Tropolis, heading towards a small city in Neo Japan.

Hours later, she was in a dark forest, surrounded by huge trees and vines. The place was very dark and spooky.

"I'm telling you, Raven sure knows who to set up a battle."

Raven appeared and said, "Oh, I wouldn't say that. Faith and Heal told me where to meet up with you."

"Who?"

"Nobody… Because _you _will fall to me, before you become shattered machinery."

She let out an evil grin and remarked, "And to think… you've had a terrible past."

Peach growled, "I may have lost a lot of me… but at least I can fight again. You see, I am like you, except that I use a defensive style. You hardly want to kill me. You want…"

"I'm coming to get Sendo," she said, "I have heard good things from him. The guy is perfect for continuing the Cos-Bot world."

"Huh?"

"Simple, really… _He's _the one to replace my Ikumi! I lost her, because of you!"

"You're lying!"

"OH? I was created, long ago, by my creator, Dr. Inoue. Tell me that I am lying."

Peach gasped, "Inoue? She means Mia's grandfather."

"To add, the whole peaceful Cos-Bot world… it is by far boring. I'm the one and only Cos-Bot X, programmed for anything that Cos-Bot does. You, however, were just pawns in my game of chess, along with Lena Gallows, Asahi Sakurai, the Maki cops, that burly Sergeant, Eimi Ohba, and even Sendo. I even used your sisters, Vash and Neco."

"MONSTER!" She screamed, "You used _all _of us?"

Raven snickered, as she held her wand up, "Oh? Yes! I'm _perfect_. I am the second created and I am perfect."

Peach asked, "Second created? Who was created before you?"

"You want to know?" Raven asked.

She nodded, as Raven swung her wand at her head. Peach fell to the ground and was in pain.

"You'll never find out," she seethed, "YOU! You will become scrap metal! Then, Faith and Heal will sacrifice you the depth of your own self-pity. You, my friend, are just a small lamb for this guy's flock."

Peach was confused, as Raven was in embarrassment, "Uh… perhaps I said too much…"

"Who do you work for?" Peach cried out.

"I'm not telling you! Faith and Heal are my advisors… my boss, however, chose to remain anonymous," she responded, "Unlike you… calling yourself _'Mizuki'._"

Peach stood up and was in anger.

"Let's dance, you cheap outdated bimbo!"

Raven snickered, "Try me…"

They both charged at each other and began to fight.  
Good vs. Evil: _Who will win?_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

The battle began. Peach and Raven struck each other's wands towards each other. Raven swung hers upward, but Peach dodged away. She then delivered a knee to her gut, as Peach stumbled a bit.

"You've gotten good, have you, Peach?" Raven snickered, "I'm glad Miss Tachikawa created you; my own twin."

"We're not even alike!" Peach groaned.

She got up and charged at Raven. She delivered a jab to her face, as Raven inflicted it. It felt no pain at all, since she was stronger than her twin.

"My contention is real," she said, "Faith… Heal… my boss… even your precious dolls."

Peach cringed, "Why? Why can't I defeat you?"

"It's too soon. What's the rush? Perhaps we should exchange blows for a while. I am powered by a core-powered capacitor. I can fight for days. We Cos-Bots can last days, weeks even, to withstand fuel-enduring violence."

Peach charged at Raven and tackled her down, giving punches to her face. Every punch she landed was completely severe… except it never dented her. Peach started to get up and grasp her neck. She began to punch Raven in the gut, as Raven just stood there.

"WHY! ARE! YOU! RESISTING?" She shouted, giving every punch to her gut.

Raven broke free and stood in a stance.

"Are you finished?" She smiled evilly.

She dashed towards Peach and assaulted her with a barrage of punches. Peach was completely damaged, leaving her face very bloodied… which was impossible for Cos-Bots.

"Silly robot," Raven smiled, "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Peach groaned, "You little tramp… I ought to send you back to where you belong."

"Aw, poor baby."

"Why are you tormenting me? You used us, just so you wanted to kill Kazuki."

"Don't be stupid… I'm only here because I admire your work. Word has it that you defeated Vash & Neco… yet they are still running and on _your _side. And since you are fully operational, rather than your steam-driven bod, I think your foundation has surfaced."

"What are you talking about?"

She charged at Peach and delivered a blow to her chest. Peach stumbled down in pain.

"_That's _why."

Peach started to get up, as her body was damaged by the Cos-Bot X.

"You… How dare you… hurt my…"

Raven delivered a side kick on the back of her skull. Peach dropped like a ton of bricks. Raven had won, even though Peach was not giving up.

"Poor pitiful _Mizuki_," she jeered, "You, my dear, are by far, a piece of junk. The outdated _Tachikawa Cos-Bot_ or _the D-cup Bucket O' Bolts_!"

She then walked away from her, "From out of the factory and into the junkyard. What a shame… And here I thought you had it going. You're simply the biggest disappointment I have ever-."

"Shut up…" Peach groaned.

Raven turned around and saw Peach, holding her wand, while getting up on her feet.

"I said… shut up, you red haired wannabe," she shouted, "Don't _ever _make me angry!"

She held up her wand and chanted. Her body started glow, as she started to heal quickly. She stood up and started to point at Raven.

"Full of talk and no remorse," Peach shouted, "That's just like you, Raven!"

"But… But how?" Raven shivered, "How did you get up quickly?"

"It's something that I can never tell you. I will enjoy kicking your ass!"

"Bring it on, bitch!"

Peach charged at Raven, exchanging blows at each other. Raven delivered a severe punch, as Peach landed a knee to the abdomen. Raven then delivered a backhand to her face, but Peach blocked it with her arm. Peach head-butted her head, leaving her head damaged. Raven gave an uppercut to Peach. Both Cos-Bots kept exchanging blows in breakneck speed. You may think that Peach had become successful… but she and her evil twin were evenly matched. The scepter that Mizuki had from Chisa was completely useful. Peach _did _use it as a last move.

They broke out of their battle, as they stared down.

"You… You cannot be that fast…" Raven growled.

Peach panted, "Maybe… I am… but this sudden burst of energy is my last resort to get to you, once and for all. NOBODY hurts my friends! EVER!"

Raven then snarled, "Why you… rotten… little… 38D Funbagged brat!"

She charged at Peach, but Raven halted. She was under the impression that she could be in a trap.

"Wait a minute…" she thought, "No… Compose yourself, stately raven… She's just been upgraded. She's powerful now, but not _too _powerful. I am created by the late Dr. Inoue. She's nothing but the late Tachikawa's animatronic doll. I will NOT be bested! Let's see what I have in store for this robot!"

She then smiled, "Yes… That's it."

She dashed back and held up a black tennis racket. Peach was shocked.

"You may become powerful, but _I _read doujinshi," Raven sneered, "And thanks to the magic of my servos and powerful battery life, I can do… THIS!"

She swung her racket at Peach, firing a dark fireball at her. Peach dodged out of the way.

"Damn!" Peach cried out.

"Can _you _do it, too?" Raven inquired.

Peach then growled, "SERVE!"

Raven swung again, "Love-15!"

She swung, with a huge fireball from the racket. The fireball went towards Peach. She dodged out of the way.

"I cannot serve _that_," she thought, "My wand is _not _a tennis racket! I am capable of every tennis maneuver in my main database, but I don't have a racket."

_Nya! Don't be a wuss! You're wand is special!_

"Chisa?" Peach gasped.

Raven fired another fireball and shouted, "Love-30!"

Peach averted away from the shot, as she thought, "NO! It cannot be!"

_Peach, I'm sorry… But I am only telling this to you, in case you're in a jam._

"How did you know about me?" Peach cried out, as Chisa's voice continued.

_The scepter you have, Peach… it is capable of taking ANY form. You can use it for a tennis racket, just like her._

"But I'm all about defense!" Peach cried, "I cannot fire a shot at Raven!"

_Maybe not, but you can deflect her shots, just like in the game. Chisa can't play it, but you know well._

"What the hell are you talking to?" Raven was confused, "Whatever it is… I DON'T LIKE IT!"

She fired a barrage of fireball at Peach.

"LOVE-40!"

Peach rolled out of the way and growled, "Okay… You want to play rough? Chisa, I'm going for it!"

Raven then glowed her racket and smiled evilly, "This attack will vaporize you, you crazy robot."

Peach then glowed pink and held her scepter, which turned into a pink tennis racket with small angel wings.

"Prepare for my final shot!" Raven cried out, "Goodbye, Peach!"

She fired a huge dark beam at Peach.

"G-S-M!"

Raven made the bean stronger, but Peach blocked the beam with her racket. She let out a scream, which produced a huge white beam, going through the black beam.

"NO! It's the same as my G.S.M.?" Raven shouted.

Both beams were being pushed. The black beam started to push forward, but the white beam began push, as well. Raven shouted, "YOU LITTLE MANNEQUIN! I'M TURNING YOU INTO METAL SHAVINGS!"

Her beam expanded, as Peach tried to hold on.

"Kazuki… Yuu… Vash… Neco… Tanya… Mia… Chisa…" she whimpered, "I'm sorry… I cannot do it. She's too powerful…"

Raven cackled, as her beam went completely towards her.

"Game over… Cos-Bot Peach! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She added, "Now… Now you see… that with your friends, you'll _always _lose! For without your heart, you can never defeat me! You have had a hard and very disturbing past, but things have changed! You, my dear, Cos-Bot, are somewhat of a memory."

Peach then thought, as she started to remember what her past said to her:

"_You're a very great artist, Kazuki," she said._

"_Thank you, but I need to improve more," he said, "I was wondering if you could do some modeling for me soon."_

_Mizuki answered, "Sounds great! But I'm gonna need more costumes. I only have that costume I own."_

**XX**

"_Oh, you don't need to tell me… Project Peach," Chisa stated._

"_Project… Peach?"_

**XX**

"_Well, well, well; it's great to see you again, Peach," Vash said._

"_Reiko! Aya! I don't want to fight you!" Mizuki shouted, "I wanted to know just who I am."_

_Vash approached Mizuki and said, "You just don't know your place, do you?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

**XX**

"_You… how could you do this to Reiko?" Mizuki cried, as she wept._

"_Why? Because she was programmed for fighting; for me, I fight as well, but I never soil myself."_

"_And you had to deactivate her just for her safety? You're cruel, Aya!"_

"_Uh… Peach, why do keep calling me that name? I am Neco."_

**XX**

"_Wait… I thought you were killed. So why did you hide it after all these years?"_

_Ikumi then helped Mizuki up, "I'm afraid you cannot continue to ask questions anymore. In due time, you'll understand. For now, you must live your life to its fullest… Cos-Bot Peach."_

**XX**

_Neco shouted, "It's all true! I was there! Since then, Ikumi was recreated, but we were not fooled; so we became our own independent beings."_

"_In doing so, you killed innocent people?" Mizuki asked._

**XX**

_Mizuki then stepped back towards Kazuki and gave him a kiss. She then stood at the edge of the bridge and smiled again._

"_Mizuki?"_

"_It's Peach, now. Call me Peach," she said, "I'm afraid my sys-sys-systems have malfunctioned a bit."_

**XX**

_Mia explained, "Well, with the exception of your big pillows, your hair and face resemble Mom. I just miss her so. But now, I have you. And I don't want you to leave, Peach."_

_Mizuki hugged her and was relieved._

**XX**

"_Tanya… I want to thank you for repairing me, after all these days, but I really have to go back to Cosmo-Tropolis," she said._

"_You want to save him, right?" Tanya asked._

"_Yes, I do. I have to save Kazuki," Mizuki replied, "I don't know why, but it feels like he wants to be saved for something."_

**XX**

"I… I love him…" Peach thought, as she was losing, "I cannot let Raven get to him…"

"Say goodnight! PEACH!" Raven shouted.

Her black beam began to consume Peach, as her body was engulfed in black fire. Peach stood in place and was on fire.

"And so ends the Cos-Bot, known as Peach…" she laughed evilly, "Sendo must _now _die, and _no one _can stop me!"

Peach then spoke in a distorted voice, "No… you… WON'T!"

Her flames shot out and fired at Raven in a huge beam.

"KAZUKI!" She shrieked.

Raven looked on in shock, "Impossible!"

The beam went closer to her, as she started to seethe.

"Damn you… **PEACH!**"

The huge blast struck Raven, leaving her completely damaged from head to toe. Her body fell to the ground, singed and ripped apart. Her skin on her face was mangled, exposing her left cheek and eye. Peach dropped on her knees, as her body weakened. The power of her wand was gone… for now. Remember, it had to be recharged for three days. Peach then rubbed her face and was smiling.

"I… did it…" she gasped for air, "I beat… Raven… for everyone…"

But her victory was short-lived. Raven pulled herself up and was completely damaged.

Peach gasped, "She's _still _alive?"

Raven, while sitting up, held her racket up and began to slowly vaporize, from her feet. She flopped down and whispered at Peach:  
"You little brat. Now I see why they recalled me. I have been bested by the likes of you, a small, outdated, poorly fixed Cos-Bot. I can see why Ikumi created you to perfection, but I'm WAY perfect than that. Peach, Mizuki, or whoever the hell you're called…"

She continued, as only her upper body remained, which was disappearing:  
"You have beaten me. I have failed to reach Sendo. Sendo _will _die, someday, for it is not over. I _will _return. And I _will _exact my revenge on you, Vash, Neco, and that Sendo! But I am _not _the only one who's after you or your friends, real or robot. There are others who want to get to you, including Faith and Heal. In due time, you will know why my boss wanted Sendo. I wonder if you'll find out, beyond that point."

Her head remained, as she concluded:  
"You haven't won at all… This is only the beginning! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Raven completely disappeared. Peach looked up and was lost in thought.

"Raven…" she said, "This isn't over between us. My body is completely damaged, but… but at least, Kazuki is saved… for now…"

She dropped to the ground, on her back, and was in pain. She was lying on the ground, spread out with her arms and legs, and started to shut down.

"My time… will be… arisen… soon…" she spoke in a weak voice, "I must slumber… until… I am needed… again… soon… We'll meet again… Ka… zu…"

She closed her eyes and powered down. Peach laid there, motionless and frozen.

**XXXX**

Her time in this world had ended… for now. She has succeeded in defeating Raven, but the battle is far from over. Will she meet Kazuki again? Will she confront Raven, when she returns? And what role will Faith and Heal, whoever they are, play for Peach's friends?

But what about all the other questions that needed to be answered? Will Eimi find out that Yuu is a Cos-Bot, more-or-less, the _same _Cos-Bot from her past? Will Vash and Neco escape their former lives, now that Raven has fled? And what of Tanya and Mia Inoue; will they ever see Peach, or Mizuki, again?

As Peach maintained in her deep sleep, the future of Neo Tokyo was looking rather brisk, but mostly grim.

One thing is for certain… this story is _not _over.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_**Coming soon, from Miz-KTakase: Project: Raven (The sequel to Project: Peach)**_


End file.
